BIAS
by kodokmeriang
Summary: "Dia orang yang beruntung, tapi sayangnya, dia enggak pernah menganggap saya sebagai keberuntungannya." - interview 08/06/2017. BTS YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Slight!VKook & NamJin.
1. Chapter 1

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Namaku, Jimin. Park Jimin.

Laki-laki tulen—beneran—yang dianggap ' _belok'_ sama satu kampus, karena ketahuan berstatus sebagai seorang _fanboy_ dari sebuah _boyband_ asal Pantura.

Ya, JTS.

Jantan Sonyeondan.

Biasku?

Hm, Jung Hoseok.

* * *

YoonMin; Min Yoongi x Park Jimin. _**Indonesia!AU**_. Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min.

Kodokmeriang, 2017.

* * *

Sebagai seorang _fanboy,_ Chim- _Jimin_ -rasa, tingkatannya sebagai _fanboy_ itu lebih tinggi daripada para _fangirl._ Walaupun _idol_ mereka sama, walaupun sama-sama hanya _fans,_ Jimin tetap bersikukuh kalau _fanboy_ dan _fangirl_ itu berada di tingkatan derajat yang berbeda.

Kenapa?

Karena, di saat para _fangirl_ bisa berteriak-teriak ' _oppa'_ dan meracau-racau _gak_ jelas di tengah kelas, para _fanboy_ harus menahan diri di ujung kelas, berusaha untuk kelihatan tetap _swag_ di mata temen-temen ketika _idol_ baru _comeback_ dan mengeluarkan MV baru.

Susah.

Enggak lucu kalau lagi asyik nge- _fanboy_ di ujung kelas, tiba-tiba keceplosan. Bisa dicap _homo_ sama temen-temen sekelas. Tapi, itu bukan masalah besar buat Chim. Cuman, ya, gitu. Suka iri sama _fangirl_ yang bisa dengan bebas _fangirling_ dimana aja tanpa khawatir orang-orang bakal _assuming_ yang enggak jelas tentang orientasi seksualnya.

Kan, Jimin juga mau.

Hah, ginilah, nasib _fanboy._ Ngagumin dikit dibilang belok, nontonin MV-nya dibilang belok.

Sedih.

Sekarang, Jimin lagi nungguin sahabat seper- _fanboy_ -annya di bangku taman kampus. Jeon Jungkook. Enggak seru, kan, kalo nge- _fanboy_ sendirian? Paling enggak, nge- _fanboy_ sama temen lah.

 _Biar kalo malu pas ketauan lagi nge_ -fanboy, _malu-nya bisa ditanggung bareng._

"JIMIIIN! LU UDAH LIAT _TEASER_ JANTAN SONYEONDAN YANG BARU BELOM?! BIAS LU GANTENG BANGET, GUE CIPET* YA!" teriak Jungkook dari kejauhan. Wajah Jimin langsung berubah-yang tadinya asem karena mengetahui _fanboy_ bukanlah jalan yang 'sangat tepat' untuknya, menjadi sumringah karena Jungkook sudah datang.

"IIIH ENAK AJA! HOSEOK PUNYA JIMIN SEORANG!"

Udah enggak asing lagi, perdebatan mereka dalam rebutan bias adalah hal rutin yang dilakukan hampir setiap hari. Muka bias lagi tampan maksimal, rebutan. Bias tiba-tiba _aegyo,_ rebutan. Bias tiba-tiba pamer _abs,_ dua-duanya ngaku hamil.

 _Dasar uke katrok._

Kenalin, ini Jeon Jungkook. Temen seperjuangan Enchim. Biasnya, RapMonster alias Kim Namjoon.

Kalo jiwa _fanboy_ -nya Jungkook kumat, suka nyusahin orang. Waktu itu, pas JTS lagi _comeback_ dengan judul lagu 'Bukan Hari Ini', kan, rambut RapMonster dicat jadi warna ungu gitu, ya. Eh taunya, Jungkook kejang-kejang. Pak Satpam yang ngeliat kejadiannya itu mikir kalo Jungkook kena epilepsi. Hampir aja dibawa ke Puskesmas kalau Jimin enggak jelasin kronologisnya, bahwa ...

 _Jungkook bukan epilepsi, tapi lagi ngelawan maut karena enggak kuat sama biasnya_.

Tapi, bedanya, Jungkook itu _rich fanboy_. Kamarnya bertebaran poster, _banner_ , _official merchandise,_ album-album, dan segala sesuatu tentang JTS. Kalau Jimin, _fanboy_ modal kuota. Harus ngirit kuota setiap mau buka YouTube untuk _streaming_ MV. Apalagi kalo mau buka Twitter dan _stalk_ bias. _Stalk_ bias bagi Jimin itu udah bagai jadwal orang-orang makan daging-mungkin, sebulan tiga kali.

Jadinya, kalau mau menyaksikan _comeback_ JTS pun, Jimin harus numpang nonton sama Jungkook.

* * *

Jam istirahat berakhir lima menit lagi, dan, kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik, ada dua makhluk lagi gemeteran di taman sambil megang hape.

Satunya melotot, satunya agak-uhm- _gimana, ya._ Hidungnya udah kembang kempis, maruk ngambil oksigen.

"HAH, KUUK, CHIM UDAH GAK NGERTI LAGI IH- Itu Hoseok ganteng banget ... Chim izin mati sebentar, ya, Kuk-..."

Jungkook enggak ngegubris perkataan Jimin barusan, itu udah biasa. Jungkook juga masih ngatur napasnya.

"Ah, Chim, kapan, ya, kita di- _notice_ mereka?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin, berharap-harap dan masih memerhatikan MV ketiga pria Pantura tersebut.

"Alah, Kuk. Cukup lagu JTS diputer di Indomart aja, Chim udah bahagia sampe langit ketujuh. Gimana ketemu ..." timpal Jimin, "mati, kali, ya."

 _Drrt drrt._

Hape Jungkook yang di-silent bergetar dan menampakkan sebuah notifikasi dari Twitter.

 ** _Twitter notification from JantanTWT!_**

"CHIM! ANJ* _beep_ *! CHIIIIM!"

"IIH APA, SIH?! ENA AJA CHIM DIKATAIN AN-..."

"Lu harus tau! Ini JTS ngadain _project!_ Yang paling kreatif project-nya, nama mereka bakal diundi langsung sama member JTS! Yang pastinya, dapet kesempatan buat ketemu mereka ... aduh ... apa, sih, ini. Pake bahasa Inggris, ribet! _Wong_ Pantura kok pake bahasa Inggris?!"

Jimin mengambil alih hape Jungkook, "mereka, kan, udah _go international,_ Kuk. Sini, Chim yang baca ..." Jimin membaca _tweet_ tersebut walaupun dengan kemampuan bahasa Inggris ala kadarnya. "IH KUK DEMI APA? GAK MAU TAU! POKOKNYA ENTAR PULANG TEMENIN CHIM BELI PULSA!"

"Okeh, gampang," Jungkook mengambil lagi hapenya dari tangan mungil Jimin.

"Tapi, pake uang Kuki dulu, ya, hehe."

"Syaland."

* * *

 _ **JantanTWT**_

 _ **Hai semuaaa, Hoseok disini! Ayooo, ikutan project kita, ya! Aku cinta kalian! Semoga kita bisa ketemu tanggal 22 Mei nanti, yaa~!**_  
 _ **Klik disini: world_pantura**_

 _ **JantanTWT**_

 _ **Hello! Jangan lupa ikut project kami, ya! Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu kalian pada tanggal 22 Mei. Luv ya.**_  
 _ **Here's the link: world_pantura**_  
 _ **#RAPMONSTER**_

Jimin masih sibuk nge- _scroll_ Twitter JTS. Jimin lagi terharu, kenapa biasnya lucu banget, sih? Sedih dedek. Nge- _tweet_ aja lucu ... gimana kalo ketemu, ya. Baru bayanginnya aja, Jimin udah lupa dunia.

 _ **JantanTWT**_

 _ **Project kami: world_pantura (SUGA)**_

Mood Jimin berantakan habis ngeliat _tweet_ dari salah satu member JTS itu. Apa-apaan, nge- _tweet_ cuma ngasih _link_ doang? Dih.

"Ih, niat jadi _idol_ enggak, sih?" celetuk Jimin, membuat Jungkook yang lagi main _piano tiles_ pun penasaran.

"Apa, sih, apa?" mulai, deh, kepo-nya Jungkook keluar. Masih sibuk main _piano tiles._ "Apa, Chim?"

"Ini, nih, si Suga. Gak jelas banget jadi idol. Member lain nge-tweet panjang-panjang, ini cuma copas link doang. Ewh." Jimin menatap layar hapenya, melihat _reply tweet_ itu lebih banyak dari _reply tweet_ member lain. "Hih. Sombong banget."

"Alah, lu, mah. Paling-paling, entar juga kepincut," tukas Jungkook santai. "Gitu-gitu, kan, Suga ganteng~,"

"Enggak bakaaal. Chim gak bakal kepincut!" kata Jimin, "masa, Chim kepincut sama orang kayak gitu."

"Hm, taruhan, yuk?" ajak Jungkook dengan tatapan menantang. Kan, kan, begini lagi, kan. Ujung-ujungnya taruhan.

Enchim tu gasuka :(

Tapi, Jimin udah yakin lahir batin kalau dia enggak bakal kepincut sama manusia yang namanya Min Suga. Sekalipun. Enggak bakal. "Ayuk, dah!"

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Jimin langsung masuk ke kamar dan sibuk memerhatikan hapenya. Lebih tepatnya, memerhatikan _rules_ dari _project_ JTS tersebut. Project-nya lumayan gampang. Cukup bikin tulisan 'Jantan Sonyeondan' di selembar karton, habis itu, kalian foto dengan gaya yang kreatif pake karton JTS tersebut. Terus, di _upload_ , deh, ke media sosial yang kalian punya. Bebas! Jangan lupa dikasih hashtag # _JTSProject2017_.

"Ooh, kayak gini," Jimin manggut-manggut. Jimin mengambil sisa karton asturo di meja belajar, dan dengan secepat kilat, dia berlari menuju kamar sang adek di lantai dua.

 _Brak!_

"ADEK! KAKAK PINJEM KRAYON, YAH!"

"IYA, KAK, AMBIL AJA!"

Hih, udah kayak orang gak waras.

 _Wong_ adeknya masih di sekolah.

* * *

Setelah mewarnai karton dengan perpaduan gradasi warna ungu dan merah muda, Jimin langsung memikirkan, pose apa yang cocok untuknya?

Pose seksi? Ngaco.

Pose cantik? Risih.

Pose seduktif? Nanti malah dipesen om-om :(

Akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk _aegyo_ aja. Lucu, katanya. Pose kebanggan Jimin-padahal, enggak ngapa-ngapain pun, Jimin udah lucu. Natural aja, ya, Chim.

Setelah mendapat jepretan yang bagus, Jimin pun langsung meng- _upload_ fotonya tersebut di semua media sosial yang ia punya. _Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Snapchat_ (walaupun cuma 24 jam), pokoknya, semua. Tidak lupa menambahkan tagar # _JTSProject2017_.

"Ah, si Kuki udahan, belom, ya?" tanya Jimin pada diri sendiri, dan meraih hapenya yang ada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Menekan kontak bernama _'_ _Justin Seagull'_ dan menunggu telepon tersambung.

" _Haloooo Enchim_?"

"Halo juga Kuki. Gimana projeknya? Udahan?"

" _Udah selesai kok. Ini mau di-upload."_

"Ooh, gitu. Semangat, Kuk! Semoga kita berdua menang, ya!"

" _Amin, dah. Eh, btw, jangan lupa di-_ hide post- _nya, Chim!_ "

"Maksud?" Jimin menaikkan alis kirinya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jungkook bilang barusan.

" _Yaaa, di-_ hide. _Biar ga ketauan temen-temen kampus kalo kita ikut projek beginian. Mereka, kan, juga main sosmed!"_

"..."

" _Chim, kok diem?"_

"..."

 _"Jimiiin?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mampus, nanti, bakal ketauan lagi kalo Chim_ fanboy _-nya JTS ...?!_

* * *

 **a/n**

 ***Cipet:** curi, ngambil, dsb.

 _ ***Beep***_ : itu berarti kata-kata kasar. Semacam disensor?

Ngngng.

Ini sebenernya cuma _crosspost_ dari Wattpad. Tapi, ya, udah direvisi. Judul dan konten masih sama. Bahasanya semi baku (?) kecuali di percakapan, pokoknya, yang beda dari BIAS di Wattpad dan FFn itu cuma gaya bahasa. Dan ya, ini enggak terlalu baku karena ada unsur humornya juga. Ini Indonesia!AU, atau lebih tepatnya, Pantura!AU.

Yaudah, itu aja?

- ** _kodokmeriang_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

YoonMin; Min Yoongi x Park Jimin. Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Slight!VKook.

Warn; alur ngebut. bxb. Indonesia!AU

Kodokmeriang, 2017.

* * *

Mampus.

Ngebayanginnya aja, Jimin udah keringet dingin. Ngebayangin kalau dia bakal diolok-olok di kampus besok karena ketahuan menjadi seorang _fanboy_ dari JTS. Sebenernya, itu bukan hal yang memalukan. Tapi, kan, suka gitu ... mahasiswa yang merangkap sebagai teman Jimin di kampus itu suka berlebihan. Mulutnya enggak bisa dijaga. Dan, kalau udah dapet olokan yang 'bagus', bakal awet sampe berbulan-bulan kedepan.

Doa aja yang banyak, ya, Chim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin, bangun, Nak. Kamu ngampus, kan, hari ini?"

Jimin menggeliat sedikit saat tangan Bunda bergerak untuk mengelus rambutnya. Jimin sebenernya udah bangun dari tadi-bukan, dia enggak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hari esok yang mungkin akan menyeramkan. Maka dari itu, Jimin berusaha mencari alasan untuk enggak ngampus.

"Eum, gak tahu, nih, Bun. Kepala Chim sakit, kayaknya demam, deh." Jimin berkelit sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kamu ..." Bunda Jimin mendelik, "... enggak bohong sama Bunda lagi, kan?"

"Enggak, kok, Bun. Chim enggak boong!" kata Jimin, "Ini beneran!"

"Ya udah, kalau kamu beneran sakit, Bunda ambil jarum suntik dulu," celetuk Bunda sambil beranjak dari duduknya di ranjang Jimin. Ini jurus Bunda yang paling ampuh. Enggak percaya?

"EEEEH! JANGAN BUN! ENCHIM GAK SAKIT LAGI, KOK! SEHAT BADAN JIMIN, SETIAP HARI MAKAN BAYAM JADI KUAT!" Refleks, Jimin langsung loncat-secara literal-dari ranjangnya dan lari kelabakan ke kamar mandi. Bunda hanya senyum tipis, setipis tempe mendoan.

"Bunda tinggal kebawah, ya, Chim."

"Iya, Buuun," seru Jimin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Terkadang, Jimin bisa bodoh total. Udah tau bundanya mantan dokter, masih sering bohong kalau dirinya sakit.

Hmm, untung cakep, ya, kan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, dengan terpaksa, Jimin harus mendatangi sebuah gedung horor yang bernama kampus. Tempat setan-setan bernama dosen berkeliaran, tempat iblis-iblis alias mahasiswa-mahasiswi berkumpul. Bukan gitu juga, sih, perumpamaannya. Mulai hari ini, entah kenapa, kampus dan ngampus terasa sangat horor bagi Jimin.

Lebay dia _mah_.

Enggak ada angin, enggak ada hujan, telinga Jimin tiba-tiba panas seperti terbakar api neraka-yang membuat Jimin yakin kalau kampus benar-benar neraka-Jimin menangkap getaran-getaran ultrasonik ( _gak, bercanda_ ) yang membuatnya gregetan, kesal, jengah, muak, dan para antek-anteknya.

 _"Eh, si Betina lagi disini neh,"_

 _"Betina apa?"_

 _"Ituu, Betina, temennya si jantan,"_

 _"BAHAHAHAHA."_

 _Kan, kan_ , _gini, kan_ , batin Jimin, _udah nyebar aja aib Enchim. Tunggu aja pembalasan Enchim! Dasar makhluk astral._

Sepanjang Jimin berjalan, omongan yang _enggak_ bagus dan _enggak_ enak terus-terusan disampaikan kepadanya. Hih. Mau ngelawan, tapi kata bunda, musti sabar. Sabar, sabar, orang sabar kuburannya pake AC.

"ENCHIIIIIM!"

"JIMIN, YA AMPUN, LO _FANBOY_ JTS?!"

"BIAS KAMU SIAPA, CHIM?!"

Jimin kaget. _Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba-oh._ Rupanya, _fangirl-fangirl_ ini juga _found out_ kalo Jimin itu _fanboy_ dari Jantan Sonyeondan. "E-eheh, i-iya. B-Bias Chim ... Hoseok, e-he."

" _IH GUE GAK NYANGKA LOH_."

"Chim, udah liat belom _photoshoot_ JTS buat majalah Bobo?!"

 _Wahai kolegaku, sesungguhnya ada dua tipe manusia di dunia ini._

Tipe satu, mencaci. Tipe dua, mendukung.

Jimin tersenyum tipis. Setelah kejadian ' _lupa-di-hide_ ' itu, para _fangirl_ yang ada di kelas Jimin memberi banyak _support_ _._ Jimin awalnya enggak nyangka, dia pikir para _fangirl_ ini bakal ngehujatnya juga. Bisa jadi mereka jijik karena _mindset 'masa cowok ngidolain cowok_?' yang dianut hampir setengah populasi manusia di dunia.

Kata mereka, sesama _fandom_ harus mendukung. Mereka juga ikut nyinyirin para mahasiswa yang sering mencibir Jimin gara-gara pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai _fanboy._

Jadinya, Jimin enggak sedih-sedih amat.

Dan justru, para _fangirl_ itu malah bangga memiliki suatu individu bernama _fanboy_ di 'ekosistem' kelas mereka. Kata mereka, populasi _fanboy_ itu bagaikan populasi orangutan di Indonesia. Sama-sama langka, dan sama-sama diburu.

 _Juga sama-sama butuh dikembangbiakkan._

Wah.

Jimin merasa spesial.

.

.

.

Tapi tetep aja, lah, ya. Namanya omongan orang, kadang suka enggak dipikir dulu, apalagi dijaga. Jimin harus tahan dengan ejekan yang ditujukan orang padanya, namun mengatasnamakan JTS. Duh, tambah sedih.

Eh tapi, diejek kayak gimana? Gini, contohnya;

" _Enchim bahenol banget anj*beep*. JTS doyan, kali, ya, kalo_ fans-nya _setipe Jimin."_

 _"Halo Betinaaa, Jantannya kemana, nih?"_

 _"Ah, paling entar dia yang menang di projek itu. JTS demennya sama yang aduhai cem Jimin_."

Yang terakhir, Jimin enggak tau, itu pujian atau makian halus.

Ih, kurang sabar apalagi hati Jimin. Dan, yang kena semprotan itu cuma Jimin. Jungkook enggak. Otak Jungkook masih selevel lebih tinggi di atas otak Jimin. Walaupun cuma selevel lebih tinggi, tapi Jungkook terlalu pintar untuk lupa nge- _hide post_ -annya. Jimin itu apa-apa ceroboh. Jimin juga terlalu _excited_ sampai lupa dengan hal-hal kecil begitu.

Namun, Jimin yakin seratus persen kalau namanya keluar sebagai pemenang. Karena kata Pak Bambang, guru bahasa Indonesianya di SMP dulu,

' _ **Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian** '._

Dan menurut Jimin, itu sama aja bermaksud,

' _ **Dibully-bully dahulu, dikawinin bias kemudian** '._

Khukhukhu. Liat aja tanggal 22 Mei nanti, ya, para makhluk astral.

* * *

Udah seminggu Jimin menunggu datangnya tanggal 22. Dan, udah seminggu pula Jimin bertahan dengan segala cobaan di kampus. _Ea._

Tapi, serius, deh. Ini udah tanggal 22 Mei, jam setengah delapan pagi, tapi salah satu member JTS belum ada yang nge- _tweet_ siapa pemenang projek ini. Biasanya, kan, JTS kalo ada apa-apa jam 00.00 udah diumumin, kayak mau _comeback._ Tapi kali ini, JTS ngaret banget ngasih tau pemenangnya.

"Mungkin nanti, ya," gumam Jimin kepada Jungkook. Mereka berdua sedang nongkrong di bawah tenda angkringan es kelapa Mang Jackson.

"Udah, Chim, kita doa aja. Saingan kita, kan, dari seluruh dunia. Peluang dapetnya juga dikit. Kalo pun kita enggak menang, _at least_ kita udah nunjukkin betapa besarnya cinta kita sama JTS."

#JungkookWise #JungkookForPresident

"JTS? Jantan Sonyeondan? Yang ngadain projek itu? Ih, anak Mamang juga ikut," timpal Mang Jackson yang lagi ngebungkusin es kelapa, "Anak Mamang, tuh, ya, sampe jungkir balik minta dibeliin paketan sama karton buat ikutan projek itu. Padahal deket, sama-sama di Pantura. Emang bener-bener, ya."

"Siapa, Mang?" tanya Jungkook sambil ngaduk-ngaduk es kelapanya.

"Anak Mamang."

"Yang nanya."

Mang Jackson diem, tapi Jimin yakin, dia lagi misuh-misuh dalam hati.

 _Drrrt ... drrt ..._

 ** _Twitter notification from JantanTWT!_**

"CHIIIM! CHIIM, CHIMCHIM! ADA TWEET DARI JTS, CHIM!" Jungkook heboh, tangannya gemeteran, dan kakinya terus-terusan dihentakkan ke tanah.

"BUKA KUK, BUKAAA BURUAN!"

Mereka berdua panik. Jungkook sampe salah masukkin _password_ hapenya berkali-kali. Grogi yha.

.

.

.

 _ **JantanTWT**_  
 _ **Congratulations to Jinnie from South Korea. I hope we can meet tonight, see you! #RAPMONSTER**_

 ** _JantanTWT_**  
 ** _Hello Allana from UK! I'm so excited for our meet up tonight, love ya -Your Hope_**

Mereka berdua diem, sambil berusaha mengontrol napas. Menunggu _tweet_ dari Suga. Dua biji udah keluar nih, satu lagi mana? Hm, yaa, walaupun hati Jimin dan Jungkook poteq karena bias mereka udah keduluan sama orang lain.

Gak papa, lah, ya. Masih ada kesempatan.

"Tinggal tunggu _tweet_ dari Suga, nih, Chim," kata Jungkook sambil terus me- _refresh_ _timeline_ Twitter JTS.

Satu jam ...

Dua jam ...

Tiga jam ...

 _Drrt ... drrt ..._

"KUK BUKA KUK! SIAPA TAU DARI TWITTER!" Jimin memecahkan suasana. Sesuai dengan instruksi Jimin, Jungkook langsung mengetik pin _password_ -nya.

.

.

.

 _Kuota internet Anda akan habis. Selanjutnya akan dikenakan tarif normal. Untuk tarif lebih hemat, beli paket Flash melalui *363# atau tsel . me / ur_

.

.

.

"Yaaah Kuki, enggak asyik banget ih," Jimin misuh-misuh. Jungkook langsung mencibir.

"Yeu, dasar! Lu kira mantengin Twitter tiga jam enggak makan kuota?" tanya Jungkook, "udah ini mah, udah. Palingan kita enggak menang, Chim." sambung Jungkook putus asa.

"Iya, kali, ya. Dua-duanya aja dari luar negeri. Kita mah apa atuh, padahal deket, sama-sama di Pantura," sahut Jimin lesu.

"Semangat Chiiim, jangan lesu begitu, dong."

"Makasih, Kuk. Eh tapi, kalaupun Chim menang, Chim juga enggak sudi barengan sama Suga," celetuk Jimin.

Iseng, Jungkook pun ngegodain Jimin, "Ah, seriusaaan?"

"Dua rius," mantap pula Jimin menjawabnya.

"Inget aja, sih, Chim. Dunia itu berputar, loh," ujar Jungkook.

"Heh, siapa bilang dunia gelinding?"

"Chim, lu kapan pinter?"

* * *

 _ **Sementara itu, di sisi lain ...**_

"Ya elah, kuota gue abis, lagi! Gimana mau update Twitter, coba?!" celetuk seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sambil merutuki ponselnya. "Mana pulsa tinggal 140 perak ..."

Pemuda itu meninggalkan ponsel tersebut di kasurnya, beralih menemui kawan satu grupnya yang sedang duduk santai di sofa di depan televisi. Atensinya tidak terlepas dari ponsel pintar yang ia pegang. "Joon, pinjem hape, dong. Gue mau _update_ Twitter, nih. Paketan gue abis."

"Isi dulu, gih! Gue lagi chatting-an sama Jinnie, nih."

"Cih, dia malah asik sama _buddy_ -nya. Hmm ... ya udah, deh, gue pinjem sama Hoseok aja."

"Hoseok lagi make buat nelepon Allana, _by the way_ ," jawab pria bernama Namjoon tersebut.

" _Bujug_ , dah. Gue musti gimana, dong? Gue, kan, juga mau interaksi sama _buddy_ gue ..." gumamnya, misuh-misuh dengan volume suara yang kecil.

" _Buddy_ lu siapa, sih? Kemaren lu yang ngundi, kan?"

"Hoh, _buddy_ gue? Namanya ..."

* * *

 ** _Bersambung, tebeceh!_**

* * *

 _ **\- kodokmeriang**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Non-baku.

* * *

"Hoh, _buddy_ gue? Namanya ..."

Pemuda itu memegang keningnya, berusaha mengingat, "au, dah, _**gue lupa**_."

"Najis. Gue tau lu _short term memory,_ tapi ini, baru kemaren, loh, diundinya!" kata Namjoon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "gak beres, lu, _Boy_. Eh terus, terus, Bang Yoongi, _buddy_ lu cewek, atau cowok?"

Yoongi—nama pemuda itu—mengedikkan bahu, "mana gue tau! Seinget gue ... namanya bisa jadi nama cowok, bisa jadi nama cewek ..."

"Hoh," balas Namjoon singkat.

"Au, ah! Lu enggak bantu sama sekali!"

Yoongi beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih _chatting_ -an. "Ada aja orang kek gitu, ye."

* * *

 _ **Jam Tambahan Pak Botak, 12.42 WIB**_

"Duh, ini kenapa ada pelajaran tambahan Ekonomi, sih?" gumam Jimin sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya setelah menguap, "Chim ngantuk banget, hhh ... Pak Botak mau ngejelasin sampe besok pun, Chim gak bakal ngerti juga."

Dalam buaian pelajaran Ekonomi yang membosankan, Jimin pun bobok cakep di pelajaran Pak Botak. Bodo amat sama Ekonomi, toh, cita-cita Jimin juga jadi istri bias. Kan, kalo udah gitu, urusan ekonomi rumah tangga udah terjamin.

 _H3h3h3h3._

.

.

.

Entah udah berapa lama Jimin bokep— _bobok cakep_ —tapi dengan pastinya, Jimin sadar kalo seseorang lagi berjalan kearahnya. Lebih tepatnya, itu Pak Botak yang mau nyamperin dia di mejanya. ' _Duh anj*beep*, bisa-bisa Chim disetrap lagi, nih'_ , gumam Jimin dalam hati, mengingat betapa kejamnya Pak Botak kalo menghukum mahasiswa yang diajarnya.

"Park Jimin, ikut Bapak ke Ruang TU."

 _Nah, loh._ Sekarang malah disuruh ikut ke Ruang Tata Usaha. "Pak, perasaan, saya udah bayaran kuli—..."

"Gak usah banyak omong! Cepet, ikut Bapak!"

Jimin sebenernya enggak kuadh kalo dibentak-bentak gini :( tapi, ini Pak Botak, cuy. Kalo nangis, Pak Botak malah makin naik _ppitam._ Jadi, yaudah. Jimin ngekor di belakang Pak Botak ke Ruang Tata Usaha.

Sesampainya di depan Ruang Tata Usaha, Pak Botak berbalik menghadap Jimin. "Anj—maaf, Pak, kaget. Kok, Bapak balik?"

"Jim, Bapak tinggal ngajar lagi, ya. Kamu masuk sana, ngomong-ngomong ..." Pak Botak menghela napas, "selamat, ya, buat kamu." Katanya sambil mengulum senyum untuk Jimin.

 _Lah?! Tumben-tumbenan Pak Botak senyum ke Enchim?! Jangan-jangan dia naksir sama Enchim? Mamah—!_

"E-eh, i-iya, Pak, makasih ..." Jimin sebenernya juga masih bingung kenapa Pak Botak tiba-tiba selamatin dia. Nilai _daily test_ aja kadang-kadang minus 100, kenapa tiba-tiba diselamatin?

Pak Botak nepuk bahu Jimin perlahan, terus balik lagi ke kelas. Jimin, tuh, ya, _totally have no idea_ kenapa tiba-tiba Pak Botak baik sama dia. Padahal, Pak Botak, mah, kayaknya punya dendam tujuh turunan delapan tanjakan sama Jimin.

Hdue serem.

 _Krieeet ..._

Jimin membuka pintu Ruang Tata Usaha, dan langsung nyari guru yang lagi jaga TU. "Uh, permisi, Bu. Tadi Pak Botak—eh, maksud saya, Pak Santoso—nyuruh saya ke Ruang TU ... emm, ada apa, ya, Bu?"

" _KYAAAA_ JIMIN! Selamat, ya!" Bu Lita tiba-tiba _nyongsong_ meluk Jimin. Jimin tambah bingung.

"Hah, apa, sih, Bu? Saya ga ngerti, tadi Pak Botak juga ngasih saya selamat. Sekarang Ibu. Emang, saya ngapain, coba?"

Bu Lita geregetan. "Udah, kamu bakal tau kalo ketemu orangnya. Tuh, sana, orangnya ada di dalem!"

"Siapa, sih, Bu—! Lah jangan dijorokin juga, napa, Bu!?" Jimin kaget karena langsung didorong sama Bu Lita ke ruang tempat meja kerja staf TU. "Hih, untung Chim gak jatoh—..."

"Hai, Park Jimin."

Otak Jimin masih _loading_ -20% saat ngeliat orang yang dia liat. Seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan jaket hijau _army,_ serta celana dan _snapback_ hitam. Tak lupa dengan masker hitam yang dipakainya, juga sendal swallow hitam keluaran terbaru.

Ah, dia juga pakai tindik telinga. Tindikannya—...

 _Bentar, keknya Chim kenal orang ini ... tapi dimana, ya?_

Masih _loading,_ mari kita bersabar. Ini bulan puasa.

"Park Jimin, senang bisa bertemu denganmu," orang itu melepaskan masker hitamnya, "selamat."

"..."

 _Bruk!_

"WOI! KOK MALAH PINGSAN, SIH, ANJ—!?"

* * *

Jimin terbangun di Ruang Unit Kesehatan.

Bukan karena minyak kayu putih yang disumpel ke hidungnya. _Bukan._ Tapi, karena sorakan orang-orang di luar yang tadi tubir. Kek lagi keroyokan.

"Buset, bangun dari mimpi Enchim langsung femes," celetuk Jimin sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Berasa di- _fanchant-_ in.

"Mimpi apanya?"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara berat menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suara itu lantas membuat Jimin menengok ke belakang, tepat dimana sumber suara itu berada. Dan saat itu pula, sorakan dari luar makin gede.

Meneriakkan ' _Min Suga'_ dan ' _JTS'_.

"IIIH! INI CHIM ENGGAK MIMPI, KAN?!"

"K-KAMU SUGA JE TE ES?!" Jimin masih enggak percaya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan _snapback_ hitam yang dari tadi bertengger di kepalanya, "iye. Gue Suga JTS, mang napa?"

"NGAPAIN SUGA DISINI?!" ujar Jimin sewot sendiri. Suga—Yoongi—nahan ketawa dalem hati. _Kok fans gue bego-bego banget Ya Tuhan ..._ batinnya dalem hati.

"Ya, karena lu menang, bego," gak kenal bulu emang. Padahal baru ketemu sama Jimin, tapi mulutnya udah pedes begitu.

"Si anjay. Gak ada notifikasi tiba-tiba nyamper kesini, ngakak Enchim," kata Jimin dengan usaha sarkas yang gagal. Jimin emang katrok ya, enggak paham situasi. Gak tau, apa, ya, itu orang-orang teriak-teriak di luar ngeliat Yoongi. Eh, dia malah misuh-misuh gak jelas di depan Yoongi.

Garis bawahi, _bold, italic._

 _ **Di depan Yoongi.**_

"Udah, gak usah misuh-misuh. Buruan, ayo, ikut gue ke mobil," ajak Yoongi sambil berusaha menarik tangan Jimin. _Boncel banget tangannya, haha,_ ujar Yoongi dalem hati, lagi.

"Gak."

"Yah, sayang banget," celetuk Yoongi, "padahal, kalo lu ikut gue, lu bakal libur sebulan lamanya dari kuliah lo yang ngebosenin itu. Kalo gak mau, sih, juga gak papa. Masih ada ratusan ribu nama yang bisa gue undi. Toh, masih banyak, kok, yang mau ketemu gue."

"Bentar, APAAAH?! Libur sebulan? IKUUUUUT!" Jimin lompat dari kasurnya. "Ayo ayo, buru!"

Pemuda pucat itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Jimin. _Kek bocah, haha, lucu,_ batin Yoongi, lagi-lagi, hanya dalam hati. Yoongi langsung memanggil _bodyguard_ -nya buat mengawal mereka keluar dari UKS yang sumpek. Gimana enggak sumpek? Jendelanya aja ketutupan sama orang-orang di luar sana.

 _Brak!_

" _MIN SUGAAAA!"_

" _JANTAN SONYEONDAN ALAPYU PULL!"_

" _ANJIR KOK ASLINYA CAKEP?!"_

" _KAWINI AQ MZZZ!"_

" _MIN SUGA AQ HAMIL ANAKMU!"_

Semua teriakan itu menggema di seantero kampus dengan kedatangan _idol_ yang namanya sedang melejit tersebut. Mahasiswi baik mahasiswa (atau mahasisuke?) berusaha untuk melihat lebih dekat seseorang yang bernama Min Suga tersebut. Nyatanya, _bodyguard_ Suga juga kewalahan dan enggak bisa mengawal lebih lama lagi. Alhasil ...

"Jim, buru naek," Yoongi berbisik dan membungkukkan badannya, mengekspos punggungnya ke arah Jimin.

"Eh apaan?"

"Udah naik, ayo cepet. Gue gendong. _Crowded_ banget nih," jelas Yoongi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jimin langsung naik ke gendongan—alias _piggyback_ —Yoongi. Semua orang disana kaget sekaligus iri.

 _Iya, kaget karena gak nyangka Min Suga kuat ngangkat Jimin._

Jimin digendong sama Yoongi yang lari-lari ke arah mobil mewah di parkiran. Keliatan banget Yoongi keringetan— _beh, makin tjakep._ Jimin hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yoongi, berusaha nutupin pipinya yang merah padam.

"Nyampe juga, temen-temen lu pada beringas banget, ya?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengelap peluhnya yang bercucuran.

"E-eh, uh, iya ... kali?" balas Jimin gugup. Dia baru sadar, oke. Ini Min Suga. _MIN F*beep*CKING SUGA._

Harus jaga _image,_ dung.

"Lucu banget, sih, lu, kalo gugup. Santai aja, kali," tukas Yoongi sambil mengacak rambut Jimin kasar. Jimin makin _nervous._

 _LUCU?!_

 _ANJ—_

 _KOK_

 _JIMIN_

 _TERBANG?!_

Sebenernya, sih, Jimin biasa aja digituin sama Yoongi. Cuma, kok, merasa bersalah banget ya, Jimin ... selama ini, Jimin udah nilai Yoongi dari _cover_ -nya aja. Duh :(

 _Ternyata, Suga baik, ya ... walau mulutnya kadang gak bisa dikontrol, sih._

"Tunggu apalagi, Jim? Kuy masuk mob—..."

"Eh, eh, tunggu dulu," kata Jimin, membuat Yoongi heran, "C-Chim boleh nunggu temen Chim dulu, engga? Dia juga fans JTS, soalnya ... uh ... kalo boleh ..."

"Ya, boleh, lah. Lu gak usah gugup gitu, ngapa? Justru gue seneng bisa ketemu banyak _ARMI_ ," kata Yoongi, sambil tersenyum tipis. Jimin pun mengucapkan terimakasih, dan buru-buru nge- _LINE_ Jungkook.

 _ **Jimin**_

 _Kuki, dimana?_

 _ **Kuki**_

 _Gue nyari elu beg00o, btw, selamat yaa jablaykuh :*_

 _ **Jimin**_

 _Ih jyjyq!_

 _Yaudah buru, ini Chim di parkiran. Samperin aja. Plat mobilnya xx xxxx xxxx_

 _ **Kuki**_

 _Okeh enchimQ!_

Jimin dan Yoongi nungguin Jungkook di parkiran. Gak butuh waktu lama, sih, buat nunggu Jungkook. Tu anak pasti semangat banget mau ketemu sama _bias wrecker_ -nya di JTS. Dia dateng mengendap-endap, udah kayak _spy._

Ya iyalah, kalo Jungkook heboh lari-lari ke arah parkiran, nanti orang-orang di kampus pada curiga kalo Min Suga JTS masih disana.

"KYAAAAA MIN SUGA!" Jungkook mulai kumat. Gak papa, sih, asal jangan sampe nyaris epilepsi kayak kemaren.

" _Sup,_ temennya Jimin, ya?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook melongo. Diem. Kek hape di- _silent._

"Haloo, lo temennya Jimin, ya?" Yoongi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Jungkook malah mewek. Yoongi bingung.

Nyatanya, Jungkook masih enggak percaya kalo sekarang, dia ngeliat Yoongi secara _real._ Ya iyalah. Gak usah ditanya lagi. Lutut Jungkook sebenernya udah lemes. Bukan, rasanya, udah mau mati aja. Jungkook berusaha ngontrol napasnya, masih sesenggukan. Yoongi buru-buru ngambil tisu, lalu disodorkannya dua lembar tisu tersebut ke Jungkook.

"Nih, udah, ya. Jan nangis,"

" _Hiks,_ duh, makasih, Bang," Jungkook masih nangis bahagya ngeliat Yoongi.

"Eh onta, nangis mulu. Sini, Kuk," Jimin langsung menginterupsi momen interaksi Yoongi dan Jungkook. Yoongi hanya mencibir Jimin, sementara Jungkook langsung pangling denger suara khas si cimol bantet.

"ENCHIIIM! Hati-hati ya, jaga kesehatan lu disana ... gue bakal kangen banget sama lu. Ih, entar gue nge- _fanboy_ sendiri, dong?! Huaaa!"

Jungkook langsung meluk sahabatnya itu, "makanya, Kuk, cepet-cepet dapet pacar, ya. Enchim doain Kuki cepet dapet pacar biar enggak kesepian. Kuki juga, ya, jangan susah dihubungin ya," Jimin nepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook. Mereka udah sahabatan dari zigot, gak bisa dipisah.

"Huhuhu, iya, lu juga ..."

"Udah selesai?" tanya Yoongi bosen.

Jimin melepas pelukan Jungkook, "udah, ni, udah!" katanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya—malah membuat Yoongi gemas. Tapi musti _swag_ yekan. Harus ditahan.

Jimin masuk ke mobil, sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Jungkook. "Dadah Kuki!"

"Makasih banyak Suga, aku selalu dukung kalian. Titip salam ke RapMonster, yaaa!" kata Jungkook, sambil mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

"Ya, sama-sama," ucap Suga dengan muka datarnya yang khas.

Dan mobil hitam itupun pergi.

Jungkook masih enggak percaya kenapa dia bego.

Karena—

.

.

.

.

.

 _JUNGKOOK LUPA MINTA FOTO BARENG._

* * *

 _ **Bersambung, tebeceh!**_

* * *

 _ **a/n**_

Ini ngetiknya ngebut, belom di-BETA dan sorry ( _bae_ ) kalo banyak typo berkeliaran. Heheh. Ngomong-ngomong, itu yang bilang ngakak baca beginian, kalian receh abis :'

Balesan review chapter kemaren ...

 **kmkdotfairytale** : Enak banget punya temen fanboy T-T Jimin disini emang polos polos emesh gitu deh, ahahaha. Jatuh cintong, temennya centong? Udah dilanjut ya~

 **kimnjsj** : Udah ketauan ni _buddy_ -nya si Agus. Wkwkwk. Udah dilanjut, nih!

 **MeikiToka** : Ini mah _daily life_ para fangirl wkwk. Betewe, sebegitu ngakaknyakah kamu? H4h4h4.

 **Kim's 1st Maknae** : Udah dilanjut yaaa

 **BulumataBerbi** : kesenengan ye wkwk

 **TaeForKook** : nanti aja Taehyung, kok. Taehyung, tuh, munculnya enggak terduga/? Tunggu aja, ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**BIAS**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

BTS YooMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Nonbaku.  
Slight!VKook & NamJin  
 _ **Enjoy**_!

* * *

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah jalan raya dengan tidak santai. Enggak ada interaksi sama sekali diantara kedua orang yang duduk di jok mobil belakang. Hanya lagu-lagu JTS di _tape_ mobil yang menghancurkan kesunyian.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tanpa sadar menemukan dirinya sedang mengamati wajah pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang malah asyik dengan pemandangan di kaca jendela mobil. Bosan, akhirnya si rambut hitam memulai percakapan.

"Jimin, diem aja?" tanya Yoongi, membuyarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

"Eh, iya," Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, agak kaget tadi, "Chim masih bingung kenapa bisa ketemu sama Suga ..."

"Ya, karena lu menang, _bego,_ musti berapa kali gue bilangin?"

"Santai, dong! Maksud Jimin ... member yang lain pada posting di Twitter. Jimin sama Kuki udah nungguin di Twitter, loh, tapi enggak ada _tweet_ dari Suga."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Ya ..." Yoongi membetulkan posisi duduknya, "karena lu spesial."

Bohong kalo Jimin enggak kaget denger jawaban Yoongi. Jimin enggak menduga jawaban Yoongi bakal kayak gitu. Kayak ... _bukan_ Min Suga yang di depan kamera selalu ' _hah, ye, apaan, sweg, mati lu'._ Tapi, kan, Jimin udah janji, enggak bakal kepincut sama orang yang namanya Min Suga.

"Dih, apa, sih?! Jangan bikin anak orang terbang, ngapa?!" ucap Jimin blakblakan. Hadu. _Ya._ _Lu terbang, Jim, tapi jangan frontal begitu juga!_

"Lah, seriusan." elak Yoongi. Jimin cuma mesem-mesem.

"Halah. Paling juga enggak ada kuota buat apdet," tebakan Jimin enggak meleset, kawan-kawan. Dan Yoongi juga tertohok mendengarnya.

"Iya, iya, gue jujur, nih, ya," kata Yoongi, "yang pertama, gue emang gak punya kuota. Kedua, karena lu satu-satunya pemenang dari Indonesia, makanya gue jemput sekalian. Member yang lain, kan, cuma bayarin tiket pesawat doang karena yang satu dari Korsel, yang satu dari UK."

"Oh, gitu."

Tuh, kan, minta dilempar bakpau ni anak. Udah dijelasin panjang lebar—padahal Yoongi, kan, jarang ngomong panjang-panjang, jadi mustinya momen ini direkam sama Jimin, terus dijadiin film dokumenter, sebagai bukti kalo Yoongi _pernah_ ngomong panjang lebar—malah dijawab 'oh, gitu'.

 _Tabok tida ya tabok tida ya._

* * *

"Eh bantet, bangun, udah sampe."

 _Syit,_ Jimin ketiduran. Tadi udah bobok cakep di pelajaran Pak Botak, sekarang bobok cantik di mobil Yoongi. Duh, mana muka tidurnya komuk banget, lagi. Kok tau? Karena daerah sekitar bibir Jimin tu lengket-lengket jigong gitu, deh.

Oke, abaikan.

"Hah? Sampe dimana?"

Masih lola.

"Yaaa, kita udah sampe di _dorm_ JTS, Park Jimin," kata Yoongi yang sibuk melepaskan _seat belt_ miliknya dan milik Jimin. Yoongi bisa ngerasain hangatnya embusan napas Jimin saat melepas _seat belt_ bocah itu.

"Gila! Ini gila!"

Sekarang, giliran Jimin yang terpukau. Di depannya, sudah berdiri bangunan yang besar, bernuansa hitam dan abu-abu silver dengan banyak kaca yang menambah kesan elegan. "Ini beneran _dorm_ JTS, kan?!" tanyanya enggak percaya.

 _Yeu bocah._

"Yup. Kalo lo mau liat-liat, bisa gue anterin."

Selama ditemani _dorm tour_ bersama Yoongi, Jimin hanya bisa nganga dan berkali-kali pengen nangis ngeliat betapa megahnya _dorm_ JTS. Mulai dari ruang penghargaan yang didesain modern minimalis, lorong yang didominasi warna-warna netral yang hangat, sampai _wardrobe_ masing-masing member, dan banyak lagi.

"Ini beneran, kan, _dorm_ JTS?" tanya Jimin, masih enggak percaya. Yoongi cuma melengos. _Untung fans._

"Iyaaa, musti berapa kali, sih, gue bilang?"

"Berarti ..." Jimin berpikir sebentar, "disini ada Hoseok, dong?!"

"Ada, kok. Tadi, sih, di lantai dua," jawab Yoongi sambil meneguk _soft drink_ yang tadi ia ambil di dapur. "Kenap—..."

"ANTERIIIIN!"

"Ngapain? Dia, kan, masih sibuk ngurusin kedatengan Allana dari UK," tukas Yoongi.

"Gapapa! Udah, ayo~!"

"Lagian ..." ucap Yoongi, "ngapain juga nyari Hoseok? Lu, kan, _buddy_ gue."

"Jimin emang _buddy_ Suga, tapi bias Jimin, kan, tetep Hoseok!" kata Jimin bersikukuh.

 _ **Makjleb**_.

Aduuh.

Adudududuh.

Kok sakit, ya?

"Yauda, yauda! Ayo, cepet," kata Yoongi ketus. Jimin langsung senyum seneng. Eh tapi, sesampainya di lantai dua, mereka enggak nemuin Hoseok. Ternyata, Hoseok udah cabut sejam yang lalu buat jemput Allana di bandara.

"Yah ... enggak jadi ketemu Hoseok," celetuk Jimin lesu.

"Udah, mending lu siap-siap aja, deh. Acara pembukannya jam delapan malem. Sekarang masih jam ... dua lewat lima belas. Mending lu mandi dulu, abis itu terserah mau ngapain aja, asal jangan keluar dari _dorm,_ ok?" ujar Yoongi, yang disambut anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wc-nya dimana?" tanya Jimin katrok.

"Ish—bukan wc, tapi toilet. Lagian, lu ngapain mandi di toilet? Mau mandi pake _jet washer_?"

"Yaa terus Jimin mandi dimana, dong?"

"Di kamar gue aj—..."

"IH GAK MAU! NTAR DIINTIPIN! _EWWWWW_!"

"DIH! Siapa juga yang mau ngintipin? Udah," Yoongi merogoh kantong celananya, "nih, kunci kamar gue. Gue mau ke studio dulu." Lanjutnya, sambil memberikan kunci kamar dengan gantungan Kumamon, lalu pergi ke arah barat, "jangan recokkin kamar gue."

Jimin pun berlari-lari kecil ke kamar Yoongi, yang tadi udah ditunjukin pas _dorm tour._ Ngapain?

Tidur lagi.

Sungguh sebuah panutan.

* * *

"HOBIEEE, BERAPA KALI HARUS GUE BILANG, SIH?! KALO ABIS PAKE HANDUK, DIJEMUR LAGI!"

Suara Namjoon alias _leader_ dari Jantan Sonyeondan mengisi ruangan _wardrobe_ mereka. Kzl. Walaupun udah satu _dorm_ selama empat tahun—dan udah ngingetin selama 4 tahun lamanya—Hoseok belom bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya tersebut.

"Kebiasaan emang si Hoseok, kalo pake handuk selalu dilempar kemana-mana," Namjoon misuh-misuh, bikin telinga Yoongi gatel.

"Udah, dah, sini gue jemurin," tawar Yoongi, yang langsung disambut dengan handuk lemparan Namjoon. Perlu kalian ketahui, mereka bertiga lagi sibuk dandan plus siap-siap. Karena jam 8 nanti, mereka harus mengikuti acara pembukaan dari project yang mereka buat sendiri. Dan, mereka bertiga, _half naked._

(( _astagfirullah puasa_ ))

"Oh, iya, _by the way,_ Bang Yoon, _buddy_ lu cowok sendiri, ya, dari tiga _buddy_ kita?" tanya Namjoon yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ya, dia emang cowok," timpal Yoongi, "tapi kalian semua harus ketemu dia. Gue yakin, kalian semua bakal pangling," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan betapa manis _buddy_ -nya itu.

"Weeeh beneran?"

"He-eh, seriusan."

"Hmm—menarik," celetuk Hoseok yang sibuk melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Apa yang menarik, Hop?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ah? Eh—gak, enggak," ujar Hoseok yang kaget dan langsung mematikan _smartphone_ -nya yang menunjukkan foto milik Allana tersebut.

.

.

.

"HOAAMM!"

Buntelan cimol itu masih asyik berpandikulasi—meregangkan seluruh sendi-sendi di tubuhnya. Dia baru bangun dari tidur siang yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Mungkin bukan tidur siang lagi, tapi tidur siang, sore, petang.

Udah kek jadwal berita.

"Aduh, Chim laper, Bunda masak apa, ya?" celetuk Jimin yang masih setengah sadar. Jimin terus berjalan kearah dapur. "Lha, kok, dapurnya pindah?"

"Lah, lah, ini kenapa banyak Kumamon? Perasaan, Jimin koleksinya Doraemon, deh—e tunggu, tunggu,"

"INI KAMAR SI KAMPRET SUGA, YA?! LAHLAH, MASA UDAH JAM LAPAN KURANG MABELAS?!"

 _Bruk_

 _Gedubrak_

 _Prang_

 _Kopyar_

 _Meong—_

 _E salah, khilaf._

Dengan hebohnya, Jimin muter-muter kamar Yoongi yang luasnya minta ampun. Dari ujung ke ujung, Jimin belom bisa nemuin _wardrobe_ -nya Yoongi. Niatnya, Jimin, sih, mau minjem beberapa bajunya Yoongi—daripada ke acara nanti pake baju kumel bin dekil—kan malu diliatin biasnya, si Hoseok.

Mending nyipet.

Yegak?

* * *

Para staf BigHit telah bersiap-siap untuk memulai siaran langsung yang ditayangkan di _Vapp_. Sudah ada ratusan ribu ARMI menunggu _VLive_ yang masih ' _coming soon'_ tersebut. Terlihat _lighting_ yang sudah diletakkan dengan posisi hampir sempurna (di dunia kagak ada yang sempurna, bor), serta penataan kamera yang sudah rampung.

"7 menit lagi!" seru Bang PD pada semua kru dan staf yang cuma ngangguk-ngangguk disko.

"Tu dia Jinnie, gue kesana dulu ye. Kalian duluan ae," ucap Namjoon yang langsung meninggalkan Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Si Namjoon doyan banget dah ilang-ilangan kalo udah ketemu cewek," celetuk Hoseok. Yoongi cuma mencibir.

"Halah, lu juga. Sama aja. Jelalatan kalo liat cewek," tukas Yoongi yang disambut dengan cengiran khas Hoseok, "oh ya, betewe, bias _buddy_ gue elo, Hop. Tadi dicariin."

"Hooh—si Jimin, ya?"

"Iya ... tapi, kok, gue rasa ... dia enggak bersyukur menang di projek ini, ya?" tanya Yoongi, tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mungkin karena dia cowok, jadi enggak terlalu se- _excited_ cewek, Bang," alasan Hoseok kali ini berhasil membuat Yoongi tenang.

Entahlah.

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi gue yakin, Jimin beda dari yang lain ...

dia ... spesial,"

Hoseok tersenyum mesem-mesem, "wah, keknya, lu lagi jatuh cinta, nih, Bang?" goda Hoseok.

"Bah. Ya kali gue doyan sama cowok," kata Yoongi sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

 _Enggak ada yang enggak mungkin, Yoong._

* * *

Semua member udah duduk dengan _buddy_ -nya masing-masing—kecuali Yoongi. He-eh, _buddy_ -nya itu belom keliatan batang idungnya sampe sekarang sementara siaran _VLive_ udah telat hampir 10 menit.

"Yoongi, mana _buddy_ lu? Bisa, enggak, lu jemput sekarang? Kita udah telat hampir sepuluh menit, lho," Namjoon mengingatkan Yoongi. Geblek emang ya, _buddy_ blom muncul bukannya dicariin.

"Eh, iya ... maap. Gue bakal cari dia sekarang." Ujar Yoongi, sambil berjalan ke _dorm—_ siapa tau Jimin ada disana—tidak lupa misuh-misuh dalam hati.

#MisuhMisuh4Lyfe

 _Duh, dasar bantet._

 _Pake telat segala, lagi._

 _Kalo begini, kan, gue yang repot, najis._

Yoongi mendatangi kamar _dorm-_ nya. Kamar 301. Untung pintunya enggak dikunci dari dalem sama Jimin, jadi dia bisa masuk. Yaiyalah. Masa keluar. "Jimiiiin, dimana lu? Jangan bikin gue repot ngapa—..."

Yoongi tercekat. Yoongi diem. Yoongi bengong. Yoongi tercenung. Yoongi termenung—oke berenti.

Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang.

"E—ah, Suga, maaf ... tadi Jimin cuma minjem baju yang ada di _wardrobe_ Suga ..." ujar Jimin yang menundukkan kepalanya, sambil memainkan jari mungilnya. Merasa bersalah karena udah minjem baju Yoongi tanpa izin.

Bukan itu yang jadi masalah.

Masalahnya adalah, pemuda manis di depan matanya ini, mengenakan _oversized sweater_ berwarna _soft pink_ sampai jari mungilnya tenggelam bersama _sweater_ tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan celana pendek selutut.

Simpel, tapi berhasil membuat jantung Yoongi berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

 _Itu jantung tahan, ya, Nak!11!11! Jangan tiba-tiba copot11!11! Cangkok jantung mahal!111!1_

Oh, dan jangan lupa, pipi Jimin yang memerah karena merasa bersalah meminjam baju Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Ah, gak papa, Jim. Sekarang, ikut gue ke bawah, ayo, semua orang udah nungguin kita."

Yoongi langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin dan menuntunnya keluar kamar. Walau ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam hatinya, Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Lupain aja, dah.

Bahkan di _lift_ pun, Jimin masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Eng, Suga ... marah, enggak, kalo Jimin pinjem baju Suga gak pake izin?"

Beneran, untuk kali ini, Yoongi enggak kuat berada di dekat makhluk imut—walaupun kadang nyebelin—bernama Park Jimin itu. Baju yang dipakai Jimin sebenernya itu hadiah dari adik perempuannya. Adiknya memberi Yoongi _sweater_ itu biar Yoongi selalu ingat Yoonji saat berpergian.

 _Adik perempuannya ..._

Dan sekarang, baju yang tidak pernah dipakai Yoongi itu, telah terpasang dengan apik di badan mungil Jimin.

"Enggak papa, Jim. Lagian, salah kita juga tadi, enggak sempet beli baju," jawab Yoongi sambil menenangkan Jimin yang sekarang terlihat lega.

"Uh, makasih, Suga! Ngomong-ngomong, jas itemnya cocok sama Suga, ngng, Jimin _suka_."

Aish.

Aiish—

 _AIIIISH._

Bocah ini rupanya pandai memainkan perasaan orang. Dia nyadar, gak ya, kalau omongannya tadi hampir membuat Yoongi jantungan—hampir mati karena banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya yang memaksa untuk keluar. Heh, Jimin enggak liat aja, dari tadi, Yoongi udah berusaha dengan susah payah buat nutupin pipinya yang merah padam.

"Waaah, jadi ini, yang namanya Jimin?" tanya Hoseok yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"AAAA! J-Jimin enggak m-mimpi, kan?! I-ini ... Jung Hoseok?!" Jimin heboh. Pake banget.

"Iya! Ini gue, Hoseok! _Nais tu mit yu_!"

"Kyaa!" Jimin yang senang bukan main, refleks langsung memeluk Hoseok kegirangan. Yang tanpa sadar membuat Yoongi sesak.

 _Pengap disinie nie pengap!11!1_ –min yoongi 2k17 probably.

Usai sesi Jimin bertemu biasnya selesai dan Jimin sudah duduk manis di tempat yang disediakan, Hoseok lantas menghampiri Yoongi, membisikkan tiga kata yang membuat Yoongi _triggered_ setengah hidup.

"Bang, Jimin _boleh_ juga." bisik Hoseok.

Terbesit rasa tidak suka di dalam hati Yoongi. Rasa tidak suka, tidak enak, yang Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Yoongi, tipikal orang yang frontal dan langsung mengutarakan pendapatnya walaupun itu menyakitkan bagi orang lain. Yoongi langsung menatap Hoseok dengan tajam, dan balik berbisik tepat di telinganya,

"Dia ... _punya gue_ ...

 _Macem-macem sama dia, rasain sendiri akibatnya_."

Hoseok hanya menyeringai, melihat _member_ tertua di JTS itu tiba-tiba menjadi protektif dan mengklaim sesuatu dari satu pihak. Hoseok tahu betul, itu tipikal Yoongi, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, perkataanya barusan terdengar seperti _bukan_ Yoongi.

* * *

 ** _Bersambung, tebeceh!_**

* * *

 _ **Some shitty ass conflict, brought to you by YoonMinSeok**_

 _ **Terus, maaf yea disini Seokjin-nya GS. Biar Jimin cowok sendiri gitu diantara tiga bji**_ **buddy.** _ **Wkwkwk.**_

 _ **Buat yang nanya Jungkook dikemanain, dan Taehyung kapan muncul ... tenang~~~ mereka banyak peran di pertengahan nanti~**_

 _ **YAUDA DADAH.**_

 _ **-kodokmeriang.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU.  
Slight!VKook & NamJin  
 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

" _Welcome to Jantan Ga~~~yo!_ "

Intro ikonik Jantan Gayo terdengar, hari ini nadanya entah kenapa lebih ceria dan bersemangat. Acara pembukaan itu rupanya dimasukkan ke dalam serial Jantan Gayo, karena mereka berenam juga akan melakukan _indoor games_ seperti yang biasanya dilakukan di Jantan Gayo.

" _Hari ini~~ mari kita berbahagia dengan suksesnya projek JTS di tahun 2017 ini. Yeeeey!"_

" _Ada RapMonster dengan Jinnie disini ..."_

" _J-Hope dengan Allana~~ ..."_

" _Dan Suga beserta Jimin!"_

" _Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang beruntung dari ratusan ribu, atau jutaan ARMI di dunia. Mereka akan tinggal bersama di_ dorm _JTS selama sebulan lamanya, dan melakukan hal-hal seru bersama JTS!"_

Setelah tiga per empat jam berlalu, siaran VLive itu akhirnya selesai. Semua _member_ dan para _buddy_ berbincang-bincang sebentar, tidak lupa dengan Bang PD di ruang tengah _dorm_ JTS.

"Oke, sekali lagi, saya ucapkan selamat kepada Jinnie, Allana, dan Jimin! Kalian memang orang yang paling beruntung dari jutaan ARMI yang ada di dunia," kata Bang PD, "malam ini, aku akan memberi ketentuan kepada kalian. Pertama-tama ... kamar kalian akan berseberangan dengan _buddy_ kalian—Rapmon bersebrangan dengan Jinnie, Hoseok dengan Allana, dan Suga dengan Jimin."

Tujuh orang tersebut—JTS, para _buddy_ , serta translator untuk Allana—amemperhatikan instruksi Bang PD, "hari pertama kita mulai dengan acara _dating._ "

* _jungsh00k_ *

Mata Jimin membulat—tapi _fail._ Orang sipit, mah, susah :(—refleks, ia mengacungkan tangannya, "maaf Bang PD, tapi—Jimin sama Suga, ngng, gimana ...?" tanyanya yang disambut dengan tawa kecil Bang PD.

"Ah, Jimin, tak usah kau pikirkan. Intinya, acara _dating_ ini bukan berkencan saja, tapi tujuannya, untuk mempererat hubungan diantara kalian. Kau dan Suga bisa pergi ke bioskop atau taman bermain."

Jimin menghela napas lega, "o-oh ... bagus, deh, Jimin pikir—..."

" _Hh, padahal gue udah ngerencanain hal romantis buat kita berdua_ —..."

Walaupun Yoongi berbicara dengan volume suara yang kecil, dengan suara yang paling halus, nyatanya telinga Hoseok masih bisa menangkap suara abang-nya itu. "Wah, wah, bener, kan, tebakan gue. Bang Yoongi jatuh cinta sama Jimin ... hahahaha!" goda Hoseok enggak nyante.

Yoongi melotot— tapi fail. Orang sipit, mah, susah :( (2)—terkejut karena ada yang mendengar keluhannya barusan. Hoseok gantian menggoda Jimin, "nah, tinggal tunggu Jimin buat jatuh cinta sama Bang Yoongi— _AHAY!_ "

 _Bct bgt si lw kuda._

"Ih, apa, sih ... jangan bikin Jimin bingung, dong. Bias Jimin, kan, Bang Hoseok. Mana mungkin juga Jimin tertarik sama Suga?" ujar Jimin dengan pipinya yang lagi-lagi memerah. Hoseok hanya tersenyum simpul.

 _Biasnya masih Hoseok, ya, Jim?_ tanya Yoongi dalem hatinya.

"Udah, udah, mending sekarang kalian istirahat. Besok jadwal kalian bakal padat banget," tengah Bang PD, yang disambut dengan anggukan semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Suga, ini _sweater_ -nya ... m-makasih banyak, ya," kata Jimin, sambil menyodorkan _sweater_ itu. Sekarang, Jimin pake _hoodie_ yang tadi dia pake selama berkegiatan di kampus. Tapi, bukannya diterima dengan baik, Yoongi malah menepis halus tangan Jimin.

"Kasih aja ke Hoseok," kata Yoongi dingin, "bias lu, kan, Hoseok, _bukan_ gue."

Yoongi terus berjalan jauh, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin berlari-lari kecil mengejar Yoongi, "Suga, ih, maaf ... tapi ini punya Suga ..." Jimin kekeuh mengejar Yoongi.

Sampai satu titik, Yoongi balik badan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia langsung merampas _sweater_ pemberian Yoonji tersebut dengan kasar dari tangan Jimin. "Sama-sama," jawab Yoongi, lalu lanjut berjalan, entah kemana.

Datar, tanpa ekspresi, tapi Jimin tahu, di dalem hatinya, pasti Yoongi lagi marah besar. "Eh? Kok gitu, sih—..." mata Jimin udah berkaca-kaca, hanya bisa melihat punggung Yoongi dari belakang.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Yoongi, segera menghampiri Jimin yang masih mematung di lorong kamar. Jimin nggak nyangka Yoongi cemburu—Jimin enggak tau Yoongi bisa cemburu—dan sekalinya cemburu _parah_ banget. Mau nangis aja Jimin.

"Jim?"

Jimin buru-buru menghapus air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "e-eh, iya, Bang Hoseok."

"Hm ... gue udah liat semuanya," Hoseok nepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin, "biarin aja, Jimin. Yoongi emang begitu. Sekalinya marah, susah dapet maafnya."

"Y-Yah ... te-terus Jimin gimana ...?" tanya Jimin, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Walaupun begitu, kan, Yoongi itu _buddy_ -nya Jimin. Kalau sebulan kedepan mereka begini-begini terus, Jimin juga bakal merasa enggak enak.

"Eh, jangan nangis!" kata Hoseok, "gue tau satu cara yang ampuh buat ngedapetin maaf dari Yoongi. Mau tau?" air muka Jimin seketika berubah, yang tadinya menangoz-menangoz menjadi cerah kembali. "Mau, mau!"

"Tapi janji, jangan nangis lagi, oke?"

"Iya, iya, ini udah enggak nangis!" ujar Jimin lucu, sambil mengusap kembali matanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan air mata yang masih tersisa.

"Sebenernya gampang, loh, Jim. Kamu tinggal cium pipinya aja besok pagi. Ampuh. Paling-paling, dia juga langsung _berantakin_ kamu saat itu juga," tukas Hoseok sambil tertawa geli.

Hah, Hoseok emang paling debeslah kalo nyomblangin orang.

"Berantakin?" tanya Jimin, memastikan perkataan Hoseok tadi, "maksudnya?"

Apalagi kalo yang dicomblangin polos begini.

"M-Maksudnya ... uh, enggak, enggak. Udah, pokoknya percaya aja. Pake cara dari gue, Yoongi bakal langsung maafin lo," kata Hoseok yakin. Jimin langsung tersenyum kelewat lebar.

"Oke! Makasih Bang Hoseok!" ujar Jimin girang. Hoseok hanya mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya pada Jimin.

"Yaudah, gue ke kamar dulu, ya," Hoseok pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin, yang dibalas pula oleh _buddy_ kawannya itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, ngapain?"

Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin bingung, gimana caranya dia istirahat di kamar yang udah disedian Bang PD, kalo kunci kamarnya masih dipegang sama Yoongi?

"Uuuh," Jimin ngedumel. Udah. Jimin _got no power here._ Dia cuma bisa nunggu Yoongi, atau kalo beruntung, ada staff yang lewat dan ngasih kunci cadangan. Tapi, ya kali. Masa', staff berkeliaran di _dorm_ JTS? Malem-malem pula.

Jadi, Jimin cuma duduk di antara kamar dia sama kamar Yoongi, memeluk lututnya, memangku dagunya di kedua lutut tersebut, sambil menunggu keajaiban.

"Halo, Jimin," dari suara-suaranya, kayaknya Jimin kenal. Aksen Korea-nya kental banget gewla. Oh—iya! Itu suara Jinnie! Jimin lantas mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kenapa enggak masuk?"

"E-eheh, iya, Jinnie. Kunci kamar Jimin dipegang Suga ... tapi ..." Jimin kembali termenung.

"Tapi ...?"

"Tapi Suga lagi marah sama Jimin ... jadinya ... gitu, deh," lanjut Jimin dengan amat sangat _hopeless._

"Waduh ... kok bisa? Kamu minta, gih! Pasti kamu capek kalo harus nunggu semaleman disinieu," kata Jinnie. Jimin tertawa dalam hati mendengar aksen Korea Jinnie yang belum hilang—walaupun dia bilang, dia belajar udah Bahasa Indonesia selama tiga tahun biar bisa mengetahui _update-_ an dari JTS.

"Ah, gak papa," seulas senyum pun tersungging di bibir Jimin. Tapi, Jinnie masih belum yakin kalo Jimin bener-bener ' _gak papa'._

"Atau ... kamu mau nginep dulu di kamarku?" tawar Jinnie.

Yaduh.

Walau uke abadi gini, Jimin juga masih sadar diri kalo dia cowok. Laki-laki. Gak mungkin, kan, dia satu kamar sama cewek? Apa kata orang?

"Ah, makasih, Jinnie ... tapi, Jimin beneran, kok, gak papa disini," ujar Jimin, berusaha meyakinkan Jinnie.

"Oke ... kalo Jimin ada apa-apa, tinggal dateng ke kamarku, ya. Yang itu," ucap Jinnie, sambil menunjuk kamar paling ujung bernomor 297. Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Alhasil, Jimin kayak gembel di lorong kamar. Menunggu kapan sang mentari bakal muncul. Dan, menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat buat minta maaf ke _buddy_ -nya, Yoongi. Hiks, Jimin merasa bersalah banget sama Yoongi.

 _Krieeet ..._

Jimin yang tadi udah ngantuk-ngantuk, langsung seger pas liat siapa yang keluar dari kamar 301.

"SUGA!" pekik Jimin. Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin langsung mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Yoongi—sesuai saran dari sang Master Hoseok.

 _Chu~_

"Suga, maaf ..."

Sayangnya, Yoongi tetep diem. Yoongi bergeming atas tindakan Jimin tadi—tidak memberi respon apa-apa, dan malah berjalan keluar kamar. Jimin bingung. Tambah bingung saat Jimin menyadari, kenapa Yoongi jalannya kayak _zombie_ begitu?

Dan, malah _stuck_ di tembok.

"Aneh," celetuk Jimin. Lantas, Jimin langsung mendatangi Yoongi yang masih asyik nabrakin diri di tembok.

"Waduh, pantes. Suga _sleep walking_ , toh," Jimin langsung menahan Yoongi dari kegiatan nabrakin diri, memapah Yoongi ke kamarnya, dan membaringkan Yoongi seperti semula di kasurnya. Menenangkan Yoongi, tidak lupa menyelimuti _buddy_ -nya.

Jimin malah asyik memandangi wajah Yoongi yang jelas menunjukkan gurat kelelahan. Kata Jimin, sih, cakep. Wajahnya tenang dan damai, enggak kayak di kamera, songong, slengean, pengen ditampol.

"Sekali lagi, ah,"

 _Chu~_

Untuk kedua kalinya, Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi yang pucat itu.

"Maaf, ya ..."

Dan entah keberapa kalinya, Jimin mengucapkan maaf kepada Yoongi.

.

.

.

Matahari udah muncul di langit Pantura. Semuanya berjalan normal, seperti biasa. Para staff berlalu lalang di gedung agensi, serta Bang PD yang sibuk rapat membahas konsep comeback mereka.

Lha perasaan baru comeback :(

Tapi, di kamar 301, keadaan berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini, kamar Yoongi bener-bener harum banget. Harum nasi goreng. Siapalagi yang masak, kalo bukan si cimol bantet?

"Hoaaam ..."

Pandikulasi yang dilakukan Yoongi bikin Jimin mengalihkan atensi dari masakannya. Dia tersenyum senang, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf.

"Hai Suga! Pagi~!" ucap Jimin, tersenyum lebar, tidak lupa dengan matanya yang ikut menyipit setiap kali ia tersenyum.

Kalo Yoongi _boleh_ khilaf, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat.

Gimana enggak? Itu si Jimin cuma pake celemek doang, enggak pake baju daleman.

Ulang,

 _Pake. Celemek. Doang._

Oke, defak?!

Mulus banget, pikir Yoongi, tanpa berniat menepis pikirannya itu. Dia bingung, mau khilaf apa enggak. Padahal ... baru tadi malem dia mimpi dicium Jimin di pipi.

Dua kali, lagi.

 _Siapa yang mao jadi relawan buat bilangin ke Yoongi kalo itu bukan mimpi? :')_

.

.

.

"Jimin, ngapain lu disini?" tanya Yoongi, yang masih kesulitan menahan nafsunya. Tapi, gengs, Yoongi bukan orang yang nafsuan dikit tiba-tiba nerkam. Dia mengontrol nafsunya. Harus swag, apalagi karena kejadian kemaren malem.

Kan, kan ... bete lagi, kan ...

"Suga kemaren _sleep walking_ , jadi Jimin bawa aja ke kamar lagi. Jimin kasian, soalnya Suga nabrakin diri sendiri ke tembok," kata Jimin, membuat Yoongi malu setengah mati. "Terus ... Jimin numpang mandi. Tapi, Jimin lupa, Jimin enggak punya baju. D-Daripada Jimin minjem punya Suga, terus Suga marah lagi ..." Jimin menghela napas, "y-yaudah, Jimin pake celemek seadanya."

"Emangnya ... siapa yang suruh lu masuk ke kamar gue?" tanya Yoongi, masih dengan nada dingin yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ -nya.

"E-enggak ada, sih ..." Jimin berusaha membalas dengan tenang, sambil berjalan ke arah Yoongi. Halah, tenang apaan. Padahal, mah, udah gemeteran—takut di _pedes_ in sama Yoongi lagi.

"Kan udah gue bilang! Sana, lu ke Hoseok aja—!"

 _Chu~_

Jimin segera menjaga jarak saat dia sadar bahwa ciuman yang ia daratkan di pipi Yoongi, berhasil membuat Yoongi terdiam seribu bahasa, "Maaf, Suga ..." kini, Jimin memasang tampang memelas.

"Jangan main-main sama gue!" Yoongi bener-bener kehabisan akal dengan apa yang Jimin lakuin pagi ini. Enggak pake baju, seenaknya mencium pipinya, dan memasang wajah yang—duh, siapa yang bisa membentak wajah memelas Jimin, sih?!

Ya, kecuali sekarang. Walaupun Yoongi lagi ngebentak Jimin, Yoongi tetep enggak bisa nahan pipinya yang memerah kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat.

"JIMIN BAKAL LAKUIN APA AJA— _hiks_ —ASAL SUGA MAAFIN JIMIN—HUAA!"

Bor. Jimin malah nangis sejadi-jadinya. Airmata mengucur deras, dengan wajah yang memerah. Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah, enggak tega.

Ide nakal pun terlintas di otak Yoongi.

"Serius, nih, lakuin apa aja?" Yoongi mengulang permohonan maaf Jimin. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya—kayak ikon Hoka-Hoka Bento—sambil menahan airmata yang terus-terusan jatuh dari wajahnya. Yoongi menangkup kedua pipi tembam Jimin dengan tangannya.

"Apa aja! S-Serius, asal Suga maafin Jimin ... _huks_!"

"Kalo gitu ..." baru saja Yoongi ingin mengutarakan pintanya, Jimin tiba-tiba berdiri, dan berlari meninggalkan Yoongi.

Dan ... oh, disusul dengan bau aneh dari dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _GAWAAAAAT! NASI GORENG JIMIIIIIIIN_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **nasi goreng syaland.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Semibaku, atau nonbaku?  
Slight!VKook & NamJin.

* * *

Insiden nasi goreng gosong tadi akhirnya memaksa mereka buat sarapan di _lobby_ bawah. Seusai Jimin membereskan nasi goreng gagal itu, Yoongi dan Jimin langsung menuju ke bawah.

Tapi sebelum itu, "Jimin, sini, dah. Lu mending pake baju gue dulu," ujar Yoongi sembari memakaikan _sweater_ berwarna _baby blue_ pada badan Jimin.

"Ung, eh ... Ji ... Jimin bisa pake sendiri, kok, enggak usah dibantu," tukas Jimin, langsung mengambil _sweater_ tersebut dari tangan Yoongi, dan berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah memerah—setelah sadar kalo Yoongi mau makein _sweater_ itu ke badan semoQ-nya.

"Manis juga," celetuk Yoongi, sambil membuka kaos putih bekas tidurnya tadi.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar mandi, Jimin tengah berdiri sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas. "K-Kenapa Jimin malu, ya? Kan, sama-sama cowok ..." sadar Jimin, sambil memukul perlahan pipi kanannya, "aih, apa-apaan, sih, Jim. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh, ah!"

.

.

.

Usai mengenakan _sweater_ itu, Jimin berniat menghampiri Yoongi lagi. Jimin mau ngambil kunci kamarnya yang masih ditahan sama Yoongi. Sebenernya, bukan ditahan juga, tapi kebawa sama Yoongi.

 _Krieeet ..._

"Suga, Jimin mau ambil kun—KYAAAA!"

Suara Jimin yang jejeritan bikin Yoongi panik dan kaget bukan main. Dia segera menutupi badannya yang belum dipakein baju—baru mau ngambil baju, tiba-tiba si bantet dateng.

"E-eeeeeh, apa, sih, Jiiim!"

Jimin masih menutup kedua mata sucinya dengan jari-jari mungil kepunyaannya. Mata Jimin sudah ternodai. _Tydaaack!_

"Suga kasih tau aja kunci kamar Jimin dimana! U-ugh!"

"Heh, itu di nakas sebelah kasur!"

"Oke makasi," ucap Jimin sambil berlari kecil menuju nakas yang ditunjuk dengan mata ngintip-ngintip—ya kalo matanya ketutup ntar nabrak bosque.

Setelah itu, dia langsung cabut keluar kamar Yoongi—bisa kotor otak Jimin kalo disini terus.

.

.

.

 _Krieeet ..._

 _Bummph ..._

Si cimol merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Capeq. Capek hati, capek batin, capek fisik—gak, _lebay_. "Haah, kenapa, sih, Jimin?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil memukul-mukul pipinya.

Yang dia liat barusan itu apa?

Jimin mengingat-ingat lagi, punggung putih mulus kepunyaan Min Yoongi. Dan, jangan lupakan lekukan tulang punggungnya. Ah, dibuat gila Jimin hari ini.

 _Tring_!

Hape Jimin menunjukkan ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang enggak dikenal.

 _ **Unknown**_

 _Eh bantet, buruan keluar. Gue udh siap nih. Yg tadi, lupain aja, ok? –Suga_

"Ah, gimana Jimin bisa lupain yang tadi, sih?" gerutu Jimin, menyimpan nomor Yoongi di kontaknya, sambil bersiap-siap menjemput Yoongi di depan kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Tuh, kan, emang. Udah Jimin tungguin, Suga malah masih di kamar," Jimin misuh-misuh, kemudian sibuk menghubungi nomor Yoongi tadi—yang ternyata tidak aktif.

 _Brak ..._

" _Makasih buat malam ini_ ,"

Suara itu ... Suara itu enggak asing di telinga Jimin. Suara yang jadi _moodbooster_ -nya tiap hari. Siapa ya? Hmm—...

Oh, yayaya! Itu suara biasnya, Hoseok!

 _Tapi, makasih buat apa_?

Jimin bingung. Kenapa Hoseok keluar dari kamar 297? Bukannya ... kamar Hoseok di seberangnya, ya? Kamar nomor 300 ... ada yang ganjil. Tapi Jimin enggak peduli, dan sebenernya, enggak berani juga buat nanya. _Sabodo, ah. Perut Enchim lebih penting._

 _Kruyuk kruyuk_

Perut Jimin udah nyanyi. "Iih, Suga lama banget!"

Jimin langsung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Yoongi. "Sugaaa! Buruan keluar, ih, Jimin lapeeeer ..."

 _BRAK BRAK BRAK._

 _Krieet ..._

"Iya, iya, ini gue udah siap," Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya, mengenakan kaos hitam dengan celana _jeans_. Jimin langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Ayo, ih, Jimin udah laper!" teriak Jimin sambil menarik tangan Yoongi, sampe mereka bener-bener masuk _lift._

.

.

.

 _Steak_?

"Lu enggak makan, Jim?" tanya Yoongi, yang baru makan beberapa iris daging dari _steak_ -nya tersebut. Jimin menggeleng.

"Hng, enggak ada makanan lain? Biasanya, pagi-pagi Jimin makan nasi uduk, gak doyan beginian," tukas Jimin, sambil memainkan sendok dan garpunya—tidak menyentuh _steak_ -nya sama sekali.

Yoongi kasian. Mau lanjut makan juga enggak enak. Masa, dia makan, tapi Jimin enggak?

"Mau gue beliin?" tawar Yoongi.

"MAUUU! JIMIN MAU IKUT!"

"Lah, ya kali gue beliin langsung keluar," kata Yoongi, menyeruput air mineralnya, "bisa bahaya. Maksud gue, minta tolong sama asisten gue, minta tolong beliin di luar. Kalo gue beli sendiri, bisa heboh nanti. Lu mau gue kenapa-napa?"

Jimin mesem-mesem, "dih, lebay banget! Gini aja deh, kita pergi, nanti Suga di mobil aja, Jimin yang turun buat beli nasi uduknya!"

"Tap—..."

"Ah, lama! Ayooo, Jimin laper," untuk kedua kalinya, Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi. Tapi kali ini, kearah parkiran.

.

.

.

"Ada duit?" tanya Yoongi di dalam mobil. Sekarang, mereka lagi otewe ke tempat nasi uduk langganan Jimin, Nasi Udak Mpok Hani. Jimin berpikir—terus cengengesan.

"Hng—enggak ..." kata Jimin, "kan, duit Jimin ada di tas! Tas Jimin masih di kampus!" Jimin merengut, mengingat pria pucat di sebelahnya ini, kemarin langsung membawanya ke _dorm_ JTS tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil tas.

"Nasi uduk sebungkus berapa?"

"Sekarang tujuh ribu."

"Nih,"

Yoongi menyerahkan satu lembar uang seratus ribuan. Jimin membelalakkan mata. "Tujuh ribu! Kok malah dikasih seratus ribu?! Jimin tau Suga orang kaya, tapi—..."

"Diem udah. Ambil aja. Gue gada uang kecil," kata Yoongi.

"Hoh. Yauda," kata Jimin, "EH PAK, PAK, SETOP! KETERUSAN!"

.

.

.

"Mpok, nasi uduknya dua ya, pedes, dibungkus."

"Makasih."

Mereka berdua pun makan nasi uduk di dalem mobil Yoongi. Beuh. Mantep dah mobil Yoongi bau nasi uduk. Stella jeruk kalah.

"Jim?"

"Iyha kenapha?" tanya Jimin sambil mengunyah nasi uduknya.

"Emm, lu yakin ini makanan bersih?" ujar Yoongi yang masih menimbang-nimbang bungkusan nasi uduk itu.

" _Nyamm ... nyammm ..._ ih, enak tau ... bersih, kok. Makan, nih, cobain," Jimin refleks menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Yoongi.

 _Deg. Yoongi koq degeun-degeun._

"Enak, kan?" tanya Jimin, kembali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

" _I ... iya ... enak_ ,"

.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Yoongi langsung mengajak Jimin pergi ke salah satu mall mewah di Pantura. Buat apa? Buat ngebeliin baju buat Jimin. Kenapa? Karena kalo Jimin pake baju Yoongi terus, bisa-bisa Yoongi khilaf—

Oke, abaikan.

"Dah, tuh, Jim. Lu tinggal pilih mau yang mana," kata Yoongi saat mereka berdua sampai di salah satu toko pakaian yang ada di mall tersebut.

Jimin agak ragu, "ngng ... gratis, kan?" cicit Jimin kecil.

"Heh, ya iyalah, emang lu punya duit?" Yoongi mengusak-usak rambut Jimin, membuat Jimin mengelak.

"Enggak, hehe," jawab Jimin sambil nyengir. Cengiran Jimin tadi itu _ugh_ banget. Bikin Yoongi senyum-senyum sendiri. "Yauda, ayo keliling-keliling dulu!"

Bisa, enggak, sih, seseorang bilang ke Jimin—jangan sering-sering narik tangan Yoongi tiba-tiba kek begini. Jantung Yoongi, tuh, udah capeq daritadi berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Jangan sampe Yoongi cangkok jantung nie!1!1!

"Ih, tapi Jimin bingung pilih baju yang mana," kata Jimin, "menurut Suga, Jimin beli baju yang mana?"

Yoongi memerhatikan sekelilingnya, "menurut gue, lu beli _sweater_ aja."

"Kenapa? _Sweater_ mulu perasaan," gumam Jimin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kan, panas."

"Lu manis kalo pake _sweater_."

Wajah Jimin memanas, "ew gombal eeWWWW!" Jimin memukul pelan lengan Yoongi. "G-Gausah godain Jimin!"

"Dih, siapa yang godain. Dah, pilih sendiri, gue tunggu di sini," kata Yoongi, sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di ujung toko.

Setelah dua puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dengan setumpuk—enggak setumpuk juga, sih—baju di tangannya. Satu _sweater_ putih, dua baju lengan panjang, kaos sehari-hari dengan warna pastel, serta satu setel jas hitam.

"Jim, jas ini buat siapa? Tumben selera lu _manly_ begini," tanya Yoongi penasaran saat mereka berjalan ke arah kasir. Jimin melihat jas yang ditunjuk Yoongi, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, jas itu buat Hoseok, kok, bukan buat Jimin."

Yoongi berusaha menyembunyikan gurat kekecewaannya—masih Hoseok. Atau akan selalu Hoseok. "Oh, buat Hoseok. Kalo buat Hoseok, gue gak mau bayarin. Gue cuma bayarin baju lu aja," ucap Yoongi sembari mengeluarkan kartunya.

"Ih, kok gituuu?!" Jimin sewot.

"Lu juga, ngapain, sih, masih mikirin Hoseok? Dia juga asyik sendiri sama Allana—..."

 _Ups. Yoongi keceplosan._

"Yaudah, kalo gitu Jimin sendiri yang bayar jasnya!" ucap Jimin, sambil meninggalkan Yoongi ke kasir sebelah. Uang kembalian nasi uduk tadi, dia pake buat beli jas—Yoongi sendiri enggak tau uang kembalian tadi cukup apa engga buat bayar jas itu.

Jimin masih terlalu polos buat hal ini. Jelas.

"Udah bayarnya?" tanya Yoongi ketus, saat mereka berdua sudah membayar barang-barang-yang-musti-dibayar-sendiri.

"Penting nanya gituan?" tanya Jimin, membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, tidak kalah ketus.

"Lu, tuh, ya—..." baru saja Yoongi mau _pedes_ in Jimin, Jimin mulai terisak. Yoongi enggak salah, perasaan Jimin, tuh, terlalu _fragile._ Digituin aja udah nangoz.

"Suga kenapa, sih, gak pernah ngerti perasaan Jimin yang ngebiasin Hoseok? _Hiks_ —Jimin, kan ... Jimin, kan, cuma mau belanjain Hoseok ... b-buat kenang-kenangan karena Jimin _cinta_ Hoseok ..."

Jimin mulai menangis pilu. Gimana enggak. Dari awal, Yoongi selalu cemburuan kalo Jimin ngobrol sama Hoseok. Atau, bahkan nyebut nama Hoseok pun, Yoongi juga cemburu. Padahal, pacar juga bukan ...

Menurut Jimin, cemburunya Yoongi berlebihan. Jimin malah sakit hati kalo begini caranya.

"Coba, ulangin kata-kata lu tadi," sela Yoongi, masih ketus.

"Apanya?" Jimin masih sibuk mengelap air matanya.

"Kata-kata lu tadi."

"Yang ... _Jimin belanjain Hoseok karena Jimin cinta Hoseok_?"

"Nah," Yoongi memegang kedua pundak Jimin, menatap mata Jimin yang masih sembab, "kalo begitu, seharusnya, lu juga paham _kenapa gue belanjain lu hari ini_."

 _Loading . . ._

 _Masih loading . . ._

"HAH?! AP—..."

"Gak, udah, lupain." Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jimin, mengajaknya untuk kembali ke _dorm._ Ye. Jimin langsung cemberut. Padahal, tadi Jimin udah mau nge- _fly ..._ eh, tiga kata itu—gak, udah, lupain—malah keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Rasanya, tuh, kayak diangkat—udah nyampe troposfer—tiba-tiba dijatohin ke tanah, nembus ke inti bumi, _mati._

Tapi, ya, kan. Pada akhirnya, Yoongi juga enggak bisa ngebohongin perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung, tebeceh!**_

* * *

 _ **Daku apdet agak telat telatan yha—padahal draft udah siap di-update. Kalo sering-sering apdet, nanti kesannya nyepam notification kalian. Hahaha. Jadi, kodok mau nanya, kalo kodok update setiap hari—atau bahkan kurang dari 24 jam apdet dua kali alias double update—apa klean akan senank, atau malah ngga ena?**_

 _ **Tapi kodok juga sering-sering apdet karena length BIAS per-chapter itu palingan Cuma 1,3k-2k words yang which is dikit skali.**_

 _ **Yodah gitu aja.**_

 _ **Dah.**_

 _ **-kodokmeriang.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Entah, ini nonbaku atau semibaku  
Slight!VKook & NamJin

* * *

Malam ini, sesuai dengan arahan Bang PD, JTS beserta para _buddy_ -nya bakalan ngejalanin misi pertama mereka. Ho-oh, ini bakal ditayangin di VLive juga. Nama misinya, _Dating Your Idol._

Jadi, disini, semua _buddy_ harus nebak kepribadian dan semua hal yang bersangkutan dari salah satu member. Nah, _buddy_ yang bisa nebak dengan benar, bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan member JTS yang ia tebak itu seharian.

"Jadi, enggak tentu kalian dapet _buddy_ masing-masing," ucap Bang PD, mengakhiri penjelasannya tentang misi ini.

"Hoo~~..."

"Hah? Apa?!" Yoongi tersentak ketika mendengar bahwa dia blom tentu dipasangin sama buddy-nya, Jimin. Jelas, yang lain pada kaget. Kaget karena ngeliat Yoongi kaget.

Heh.

"Lu kenapa, Bang Yoon?" tanya Namjoon, "ada masalah, ya?"

"Ah, iya ... enggak, kok, enggak pa-pa," sanggah Yoongi, berusaha berkelit dari Namjoon. Dia menyembunyikan gurat kekecewaannya, berusaha steikul es olweis.

"Ya ... terus ... pokoknya, jangan lupa kalau misi ini bakal ditayangin di _channel_ VLive JTS," tutup Bang PD final, disambut dengan helaan napas kecewa Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Ah elah, kenapa musti dipisah, sih?" gerutu Yoongi pada Namjoon ketika mereka berada di ruang latihan JTS. Namjoon awalnya cuma mengernyitkan dahi, terus menghela napas.

"Kayaknya, lo enggak suka banget, sih, Bang, sama misi ini," kata Namjoon, "dari tadi, pas Bang PD jelasin, lo kaget sampe segitunya. Aneh, enggak biasanya. Sekarang, malah ngedumel kayak begini. Lo kenapa, Bang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya ... gue gak suka aja, gitu. Belom terlalu akrab sama _buddy_ sendiri, eh, malah dipasangin sama buddy orang lain. Padahal, buddy sendiri aja masih berasa kayak orang asing, enggak seakrab lo sama Jinnie, atau Hoseok sama Allana. Gimana mau dipasangin sama _buddy_ lu berdua? Gak _like_ , nih, gue kalo begini ceritanya."

"Yaudah lah Bang, anggep aja kita lagi berbagi buddy. Lagian, kan, asyik kalo kita bisa kenal satu sama lain," tutur Namjoon. "Kenal satu sama lain aja udah cukup, enggak perlu terlalu akrab juga."

 _Asyik, sih, tapi rela dibagi-bagi?_

 _E kok ngiklan._

"Tapi ... Jimin masih terlalu polos, Joon. Polosnya, tuh, polos banget sebanget bangetnya! Lu enggak bakal ngert—..." belum sempat Yoongi selesai bicara, ucapannya dipotong oleh Namjoon. Namjoon terlalu cepat menangkap hal, jadi omongannya disela seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru atau biasa untuk Yoongi.

"Maksud lu, Bang, kalo Jimin dipasangin sama ..." Namjoon mengecilkan volume suaranya, lalu menggeleng, "ah, lupain."

"Ya, lu tau, kan, maksud gue apa," celetuk Yoongi setengah berbisik, saat ia melihat Hoseok masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, membawakan mereka minuman dan _snack_ beraneka rupa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain ...

"Oooh, Bang Hoseok, tuh, suka banget sama nasi goreng pake acar. Bang Hoseok suka jus alpukat, tapi gapake susu cokelat—lah, dimana-mana, kan, just alpukat enakkan pake susu kental manis cokelat—ah, bodo. Trus—..."

Ya, Jimin lagi berusaha buat ngehapalin segala sesuatu tentang biasnya. Mulai dari hobi, makanan favorit, sampe hal yang paling enggak penting dari biasnya—kayak fobia Hoseok. Jaman sekarang, sih, ya, informasi gampang dicari lewat internet. Jadi, kalau ada beginian, tinggal buka mesin pencari, terus, tada!11!

Jimin juga nontonin ulang interview-interview yang menanyakan hal-hal personal ... ng, bukan personal juga, sih. Mungkin semi personal. Tujuannya Cuma satu, biar malem ini, Jimin bisa menangin misi _Dating Your Idol_ dengan biasnya.

"Apa gue coba ngomong sama Bang PD aja, ya, Joon?" tanya Yoongi pada Namjoon. Sekarang jam empat sore, dan itu berarti, misi Dating Your Idol akan dimulai empat jam lagi. Mereka memang belum siap-siap, kalau misi-misi beginian, mah, dijalani dengan _bare face_ juga jadi. Yoongi sama Namjoon lagi di studio, membuat _beat_ baruuntuk _tracks_ mereka di album baru nanti.

"Terserah. Gue gak mau ikut campur, lah," celetuk Namjoon. "Tapi kalo emang itu mau lu, kejar, Bang. Lo kayaknya sayang banget, ya, sama Jimin. Sampe-sampe enggak rela dibagi-bagi begitu, hahahaha."

"Mo gimana lagi? Dia terlalu polos buat dunia, sih," celoteh Yoongi, "hngg, yaudah, gue ngomong ke Bang PD dulu. _Beat_ gue jangan diacak-acakkin."

"Siap bosqu. Semangatz."

"Ewh alay."

Yoongi keluar dari studio. Ruangan Bang PD ada di lantai satu, jadi, Yoongi musti jalan ke lorong timur, satu-satunya lorong yang ada lift-nya di lantai dua. Melewati kamar _dorm_ -nya. Melewati kamar Jimin ...

Yoongi dapat mendengar suara Jimin yang tengah berbicara sendiri. Awalnya, Yoongi ragu, _ni anak kenapa—kok ngomong sendiri, serem._ Tapi, wajahnya langsung berkerut kesal saat dia mengetahui bahwa Jimin sedang menghapalkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Hoseok.

Mau marah, tapi gak punya hak buat marah.

Mau cemburu, tapi—heh, emang kamu siapa? Pacar bukan, gebetan bukan ...

Mau—ah, sudahlah.

Yoongi langsung cabut ke ruangan Bang PD. Keinginannya untuk membatalkan misi —atau memasangkan buddy sesuai dengan member—makin kuat. Ayo, semangat 45!

Yoongi juga menyiapkan jiwa dan raga karena Bang PD ini susah banget buat dirayu. Kalo kebijakannya iya, ya, iya. Kalo keputusannya A, ya, harus A. Gak bisa B, C, D, atau Z. Enggak bisa dibantah.

Kamu hebat kalo bisa mematahkan kebijakan Bang PD.

"Bang PD, gak bisa, ya, _buddy_ -nya dipasangin sama kita sendiri?" tanya Yoongi, sesampainya dia di Ruangan Bang PD. "Bisa, ya, bisa, ya? Plis~..." ujar Yoongi sekali lagi, memohon dengan amat sangat ke Bang PD.

"Waduh, Yoon," tukas Bang PD, "kamu, tuh, kenapa, sih? Jatuh cinta, ya, sama Jimin?" tanyanya, entah tujuannya untuk bercanda atau apa, tapi dari nadanya, kalimat barusan terdengar seperti tengah menginterogasi.

"B-Bukan ... bu-bukan itu ... tapi—ah! Plis, lah, Bang PD, boleh, lah ... kasih aja gue satu kesempatan buat minta sesuatu kali ini," kata Yoongi, "abis ini, gue gak minta apa-apa lagi, deh. Seriusan."

"Serius? Bukannya kemarin, kamu pengen banget nge- _upgrade_ alat _compose_ musikmu, ya?" tanya Bang PD memastikan. Setahunya, Yoongi bakal menempatkan hal-hal yang berbau musik di urutan pertama dalam _wishlist_ -nya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, yang tentu membuat Bang PD cukup terheran-heran.

"Masalah itu enggak penting. Alat compose masih bisa gue talangin. Gue masih punya tabungan. Cuma ini doang, Bang, gue mohon. Gue mohon dengat sangat ... jangan adain misi ini ..." Yoongi memelas.

Tawaran Yoongi sebenarnya cukup menarik di mata Bang PD—yaitu menukar permintaan upgrade alat compose musik dengan membatalkan misi ini dengan cuma-cuma. Dari kemarin, Yoongi terus memintanya untuk meng- _upgrade_ alat tersebut, sementara seluruh total biaya _upgrade_ cukup mahal, dan juga semua dana sedang dialirkan untuk keperluan comeback mereka.

"Hm ... okelah kalo gitu. Bisa saya alihin," ujar Bang PD, yang tak ayal memberikan secercah gurat kebahagiaan di wajah Yoongi.

"Makasih banyak Bang PD," syukur Yoongi saat itu juga. Dia bener-bener seneng, mungkin dia bisa lompat jumpalitan dengan enggak elitnya di depan Bang PD—tapi namanya juga Yoongi. Enggak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri. Walaupun hanya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata terimakasih sederhana, Yoongi berusaha memastikan Bang PD bahwa ia benar-benar bahagia dengan keputusannya untuk menghapuskan misi itu.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian dikunciin dari dalem kamar, Jimin dan Jinnie pun menjadi lebih akrab dan sering meluangkan waktu bersama untuk sekedar _hangout_ kalau idol mereka lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seperti saat ini, JTS lagi pamit buat _fitting_ baju yang akan digunakan mereka untuk _performance_ besok.

Alhasil, mereka janjian untuk ngobrol sambil makan cake dan minum kopi di kafe yang ada di sebelah dorm, namanya 'TaeTae's Cafe'.

"APA?! Misinya dibatalin?!" teriak Jimin heboh di hadapan Jinnie yang sedang asyik menyantap _cheesecake_ -nya.

"Sssht ... jangan kenceng-kenceng, ah," sahut Jinnie, "iya, misinya dibatalin."

"Jinnie tau darimana, ih, kalo misinya dibatalin?" Jimin terus-terusan membuat Jinnie berhenti makan dengan pertanyan-petanyaan kepo miliknya.

"Tadi, sore-sore, Bang Namjoon bilang kalo misinya dibatalin. Dan, Bang Namjoon juga sempet nanya mau kemana kita malem ini."

"Ah ... gitu, ya," ucap Jimin lesu.

"Jangan begitu, ah. Semangat, Jimin!"

Jimin menghela napas, "tapi kayaknya, kamu lagi di-pdkt-in, deh, ya, sama Bang Rapmon. Kalian kompak banget, sih," ujar Jimin dengan suara setengah berbisik. Jinnie malah senyum pait.

"Aish, Jimin. Yang ada, aku yang nanya ke kamu. Emangnya, Yoongi lagi pdkt-in kamu, ya?"

"Kok, nanyanya gitu?" tanya Jimin, tak habis pikir.

"Abisnya, Yoongi jadi beda banget kalo udah berhadapan sama kamu. Ih, gak merhatiin, ya? Di depan kamera aja beda. Cara Yoongi ngomong ke Bang Namjoon, dibandingin cara Yoongi ngomong ke kamu, itu beda banget. Seolah-olah, cuma Jimin yang berhasil bikin Yoongi bertekuk lutut," kata Jinnie, asyik berdelusi.

"Hah, apaan, udah lebay, klise lagi," tukas Jimin, yang mulai asyik menyeruput kopi yang ia pesan. Tapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri, sih, Jimin agak terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Jinnie barusan.

.

.

.

Para member JTS pun akhirnya selesai dengan acara _fitting_ baju mereka. Ketiganya lebih memilih untuk menghubungi _buddy_ mereka daripada berkomunikasi atau sekedar curhat dengan apa yang terjadi seharian ini. _Well,_ hal itu juga dilakukan tanpa terkecuali oleh Yoongi. Entah kenapa, perasaan Yoongi kali ini amat lega dan bahagia. Dia pun segera meng-SMS Jimin.

 _ **Suga**_

 _Jim, malem ini mo kemana?_

 _ **Chimchim**_

 _MAU KE KAMAR JEHOP AJAAA_ _ **[deleted]**_

 _MAU KE KAMAR SUGA AJAA_

Di sisi lain, Jimin masih tau tempat dan kondisi. Enggak mungkin dia masih bawa-bawa nama Hoseok di depan Yoongi. Bisa-bisa Yoongi cemburu lagi, dia dikunciin lagi—ah sudahlah.

Uh, tapi Jimin enggak tau, di seberang sana, Yoongi bener-bener _mati._ Yoongi ngerasa kalo pipinya bener-bener panas, jantungnya berdegup kencang—kayaknya bakal meledak, dan ribuan kupu-kupu serasa mengisi perutnya.

Oke, mungkin, ini terlalu lebay untuk mengekspresikan sebuah perasaan. Tapi, baru kali ini, Yoongi ngerasain hal yang namanya jatuh hati. Jatuh cinta—

Dengan seorang pemuda ...

 _ **SUGA**_

 _Serius_

 _ **Chimchim**_

 _Kita ke taman main aja yuk. Biasanya ada pasar malem._

 _ **SUGA**_

 _Yauda_

 _Dandan yg cantik y_

 _ **Chimchim**_

 _Dasar pedo_

Baru kali ini Yoongi berbalas pesan dengan semangat. Biasanya, Yoongi cuma buka hape buat berkirim pesan dengan rekannya atau sekedar ngecek arahan dan catatan dari Bang PD.

Tapi, _chatting_ dengan pemuda ini ...

Benar-benar membuat Yoongi tidak sabar, menerka-nerka apa kejutan selanjutnya yang akan ia terima dari pemuda tersebut.

 _Tring!_

 **[Notification from Chimchim]**

 _Suga, Jimin udah di lobby lantai satu ni!_

Yoongi yang membaca notifikasi tersebut lantas berlari keluar dari ruangan _fitting room_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Berlari menuju _lift_ , dan langsung turun ke lantai satu.

Sesampainya di lobby, atensi Yoongi langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di lantai, dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk dan dipeluk. Jangan lupakan wajah cemberutnya. Yoongi hanya terkikik— _woy ga elit banget, sih, lu duduk di lantai, hahaha—_ mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Yoongi.

"Oii Jimin," sapa Yoongi, masih menahan hasratnya untuk tersenyum lebar-lebar tatkala melihat Jimin. Pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu langsung menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Suga, ih, lama banget ... Jimin, kan, lama nunggunya," Jimin yang makin memanyunkan bibirnya. Ya, dari Yoongi SMS 'mau kemana', Jimin udah pulang dari TaeTae's Cafe, dan Jimin memilih buat nunggu aja di _lobby._

"Ye, iye, maaf. Dah, kuy, buruan jalan."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, enggak banyak percakapan yang mereka buat. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi nyatanya Jimin emang udah mulai ngantuk, membuat Yoongi menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Udah tidur, ya?" gumam Yoongi, saat mendengar Jimin sudah mendengkur kecil. Lucu. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menepikan mobil—hanya untuk menyelimuti Jimin dengan jaket kulit yang ia pakai.

Yoongi pun lanjut mengendarai mobil, ditemani alunan musik dari _tape_ mobil. Sengaja Yoongi memasang lagu yang _soothing_ seperti _Lost It To Trying_ atau _Suburbia_ —ya, kali, dia masang lagu _hiphop_ —dia takut Jimin malah tidak bisa tidur saat mendengar lagu dengan genre hiphop.

Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh, dan perjalanan yang ditempuh masih satu jam lagi.

.

.

.

"Waaaaa! Kita udah sampe?!" tanya Jimin dengan heboh, masih kagum dengan betapa megahnya taman bermain malam itu.

"He- eh," balas Yoongi singkat, "JIMIIIN KEPALANYA MUNDURIN! GUE GABISA LIAT KACA SPION INI BANGSUL!" ujar Yoongi panik. Jimin cume cengengesan, lalu kembali bersandar di jok mobil.

Maklum aja, Yoongi baru dapet kartu izin mengemudi dua minggu yang lalu, masih rada kagok kalo disuruh markirin mobil. Udah panik dia, takut nabrak mobil yang parkir di sebelah.

Selepas Yoongi markirin mobil, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk lewat gerbang utara. Soalnya, tadi Jimin liat, disitu banyak yang jualan jajanan manis-manis. Yoongi, mah, nurut aja, ya, kan.

Selama dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sama chimol ini, dia bakal nurutin semua yang _buddy_ -nya mau.

"Sugaaa! Jimin mau itu, dong!" tunjuk Jimin ke arah lapak kecil yang berwarna-warni, memilik plang bertuliskan 'Gulali'. Tangan Jimin juga terus-terusan menarik jaket kulit Yoongi.

Gak sampe disitu, Jimin juga merajuk untuk dibelikan permen lolipop, dan segala macam jajanan manis disana. Dan, Yoongi hanya bisa mengiyakan segala permintaan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini terus-terusan membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Suga! Naik bianglala itu, yuk!" ajak Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya. Bianglalanya keliatan seru, mereka bisa ngeliat pemandangan Pantura dari atas.

"Kuylah," jawab Yoongi, sambil menarik Jimin ke arah antrean bianglala yang lumayan panjang itu.

Hampir 20 menit mereka mengantri disana, ada hasrat yang tidak bisa Yoongi tahan. "Jimin, lu bisa tunggu disini, enggak? Gue kebelet pipis," ujar Yoongi sambil meringis.

"Emangnya, enggak bisa pipis di botol aja, ya? Antreannya bentar lagi selesai, nih," tutur Jimin, sambil menunjuk kearah antrean yang tinggal beberapa orang lagi.

"Gila, ya, lu. Udah, ya, tungguin gue pokoknya, jangan kemana-mana dulu!" kata Yoongi.

"Eh, tapi tapi, janji, ya, balik sebelum bianglalanya jalan!"

"Hnnng iya, iya, janji," Yoongi langsung berlari menjauh dari antrean tersebut.

"Dasar ..." celetuk Jimin yang masih sibuk meneguk habis cola-nya.

.

.

"Permisi, kakaknya mau naik bianglala, ya?" tanya salah satu pegawai bianglala, yang jujur membuat Jimin hampir tersedak cola.

"Eh, iya, tapi ... Jimin lagi nunggu orang, nih, Mas," jawab Jimin ragu.

"Gak papa, kak, silakan tunggu di dalem bianglalanya. Kita bakal jalan lima menit lagi, kok," kata si Mas-Mas Bianglala. Jimin rada ragu buat masuk ke dalem bianglala, apalagi nunggu Yoongi di dalem sana. Keadannya bener-bener rame dan kecil kemungkinannya Yoongi bisa nemuin Jimin di dalem.

Ditambah lagi, hape Jimin ketinggalan di mobil Yoongi.

Tapi emang kampret, nih, si Mas-Mas Bianglala. Dia tetep maksa—secara halus, tapi Jimin tahu itu sebuah pemaksaan—Jimin buat nunggu di dalem, katanya takut enggak dapet tempat atau apalah, Jimin juga enggak ngerti.

Tiga menit berlalu semenjak Jimin nunggu di dalem bianglala. Yoongi belum nampak juga batang hidungnya. Sisa dua menit, Jimin berharap-harap cemas kalo Yoongi bisa nemuin Jimin di bianglala yang berwarna kuning—warna favoritnya. Karena kalo Yoongi gak dateng, mampuslah Jimin. Dia bakalan nyasar di wahana taman bermain yang luasnya lima kali lapangan bola.

" _Cek satu ... dua, tiga ... penumpang harap bersiap karena bianglala akan segera diaktifkan._ "

Suara Mbak-Mbak Bianglala dari pengeras suara berhasil membuat semua penumpang bersorak. Kecuali Jimin yang terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Mengingat kalau Yoongi enggak menepati janjinya ...

.

.

.

"GILAAA EH BIANGLALANYA UDAH JALAN?!" pekik Yoongi panik ketika bianglala itu mulai berjalan. Jimin, gimana Jimin? Dimana Jimin? Jimin—

"Ini si Jimin dimana lagi, aish," Yoongi makin panik karena enggak nemuin Jimin diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang lagi ngantre buat bianglala kloter selanjutnya.

Alhasil, Yoongi berlari ke ruang staff bianglala. Keringet dingin udah menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi, dia enggak memikirkan apapun, mau identitasnya sebagai member JTS kebongkar lah, apalah, yang ada di pikirannya cuma Jimin, Jimin, Jimin. Bagaimanapun, kan, dia bertanggungjawab atas _buddy_ -nya itu.

Atau, bertanggungjawab atas cinta pertamanya?

Yoongi diminta untuk menyebutkan ciri-ciri Jimin. Yoongi langsung menyebutkannya, sampai hal-hal spesifik termasuk ' _tadi dia megang cola_ ', dan sebagainya. Nihil, enggak ada yang tau. Yoongi pun diminta untuk menunggu bianglala selesai, dan mencari orang yang ia maksud di bianglala.

"Tsk, gue berharap Jimin baik-baik aja ..."

Yoongi enggak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang dahsyat seperti ini sebelumnya. Menunggu bianglala selesai sambil menggigit jari, juga berdoa kalau Jimin melihat penampakannya dari bianglala.

Setelah menunggu selama sepuluh menit, bianglala itupun akhirnya berhenti. Yoongi langsung menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menunggu di pintu keluar bianglala. Memicingkan mata, Yoongi mencoba mengamati semua gerbong bianglala dengan seksama. Mulai dari warna ungu, merah, hijau, _pink,_ biru, kuning ...

 _Mampus._

 _Jimin enggak ada._

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Jimin turun dari wahana lewat pintu masuk. Ya, Jimin juga masih gak bisa nemuin Yoongi. Rasanya pengen nangis aja, gak tau ini Jimin harus pulang sama siapa. Jimin hanya bisa terduduk lemas di bangku taman yang berada di dekat wahana bianglala.

Di tengah-tengah kegelisahan Jimin ...

" _Jim, kamu ngapain_?"

Suara yang enggak asing menyapa telinga Jimin.

"BANG HOSEOK!" pekik Jimin girang saat ia mengetahui siapa yang datang menyapanya.

"Iya, ini Hobi, kamu kenapa disini? Yoongi mana?" tanya Hoseok, sambil duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Jimin juga enggak tau ... tadi Suga izin ke toilet ... trus, Jimin terpaksa naik bianglala sendiri. Sampe sekarang, Jimin belum ketemu sama Suga ..." jelas Jimin, udah mulai sesenggukan.

"Yah, Jimin, kamu, tuh, ya," tukas Hoseok, yang membuat Jimin penasaran, "Yoongi dipercaya ... kamu polos banget, sih, Jim ..." celetuk Hoseok.

"Maksudnya?" Jimin enggak ngerti. Kenapa pula kalau dia percaya sama Yoongi? Toh, selama ini, Yoongi juga baik-baik aja sama Jimin—kecuali pas insiden dikunciin, itu lupain aja. Ya. Yoongi, kan, baik sama Jimin. Minjemin baju, beliin nasi uduk dan baju, sampai mengajaknya ke taman bermain seperti ini. Jadi, Jimin pikir, enggak masalah, dong, kalo dia percaya sama Yoongi?

Oh, dan juga, mengingat saat dia terbangun di mobil tadi, jaket kulit Yoongi berada di atas tubuhnya—menjadi selimut—duh, _soswit sekali_. Jimin yakin, Yoongi yang menjadikan jaketnya sebagai selimut Jimin saat ia tertidur.

Yoongi baik ... _banget._

Jimin ragu mau percaya sama Hoseok atau enggak.

Hoseok tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. _Tsk,_ buddy _lu polos parah, Yoongs,_ batin Hoseok dalam hati, "yah, cukup tau aja, ya. Tipe _buddy-_ nya Yoongi, tuh, yang seksi macem Allana. Bukan kayak kamu, Jimin. Makanya, kamu ditinggal."

Bagai petir di siang hari, ucapan Hoseok cukup membuat Jimin terkejut. Jimin masih enggak percaya dengan apa yang diomongin Hoseok barusan. Yoongi? Kayak begitu?

"Harusnya, dari awal, kamu sama aku, Yoongi sama Allana," sambung Hoseok pada Jimin, berusaha membuat Jimin percaya.

Namun detik ini juga, Jimin enggak tau harus percaya sama siapa. Apa dia harus percaya sama Yoongi—mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan Yoongi pada Jimin, membuatnya rada ragu dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hoseok—atau dia harus percaya sama Hoseok, yang notabenenya ... hanyalah biasnya?

Jimin bingung.

Tapi yang pasti,

 _Jimin kecewa berat sama Yoongi malam ini._

* * *

 _ **Bersambung, tebeceh!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N.**_

 _ **Yes. De real conflict baru saja dimulai kawanQ. Dan disitu, aku mentioned lagu soothing—Lost It To Trying – Son Lux (ost. Paper Towns) dan Suburbia – Troye Sivan—lagunya enak buat tidur, sih, hahaha. Wajib didengerin.**_

 _ **Yaudah.**_

 _ **Dah.**_

 _ **-kodokmeriang.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Entah ini nonbaku atau semibaku.  
Slight!VKook and Namjin

* * *

Yoongi masih sibuk mencari Jimin kemana-mana. Menanyakan beberapa penjaga wahana dan penjual jajanan, tapi hasilnya tetap sama, enggak ada yang tau. Enggak ada yang ngeliat Jimin. Mulut Yoongi komat-kamit mengucapkan doa, kalaupun dia enggak ketemu Jimin malem ini, gak papa, asalkan Jimin baik-baik aja.

Entah kenapa, terselip di pikiran Yoongi untuk kembali ke toilet. Siapatahu, Jimin juga nyariin dia di toilet karena tadi Yoongi izin pipis. Yoongi segera berbalik arah, dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Namun, bukan Jimin yang ia temui.

Melainkan Allana di depan pintu toilet dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Rambut kusut, mata sembab, dan maskara yang luntur akibat airmata yang terus mengucur.

"Allana!" panggil Yoongi. Awalnya, dia ingin meminta Allana untuk membantunya mencari Jimin, tapi melihat kondisinya yang tak kalah menyedihkan, Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya.

Allana lantas menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut. Wajahnya langsung sumringah—setidaknya, ada yang ia kenal di daerah sini.

"Allana! Kamu kenapa?!" tanya Yoongi yang panik melihat keadaaan Allana—namun tidak digubris.

Ah, Yoongi lupa. Mereka berdua agak _lost in translation_ , dan yah. Mereka berdua sama-sama bingung bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi. Yoongi, berbekal pengetahuan dasarnya tentang bahasa Inggris, memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahasa ibu Allana tersebut—walaupun agak patah-patah.

" _What happened to you_?" tanya Yoongi. Allana terisak pelan.

" _I-I can't tell you, sorry."_

" _Tell me. I'm trying to help you,_ " Yoongi mendesak Allana untuk berbicara. Banyak sekali yang ingin Yoongi tanyakan, seperti, kenapa kamu bisa disini, kemana Hoseok, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan dari mulutnya sekarang.

" _Don't you worry about me. Y-You just have to find_ Jimin!" ucap Allana lirih dengan aksen _British_ yang kental, tapi Yoongi masih mengerti, " _I think he's in danger ..._ "

"Tapi, ya—... _I've been searching for him, for like, forty minutes! And I haven't found him yet ... I can't leave a girl alone just like that. Maybe you can take a rest in my car,_ " ujar Yoongi sambil memapah Allana ke arah parkiran mobil.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Yoongi segera membuka kunci mobilnya, membantu Allana naik ke mobil, dan menyalakan mesin agar Allana tetap nyaman di dalamnya.

"Yoongi?"

"Yeah?"

" _Hey, I've known your feelings towards_ Jimin _since day one,_ " Allana terkikik pelan, seolah-olah telah mengetahui rahasia terbesar Yoongi, " _Find him ... and fight for him ... if you don't want to lose him because—..."_

" _Because ..._?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Ha? Ia tahu perasaan Yoongi pada Jimin?

" _Nah. Nevermind. Hurry up and find him_!" ucap Allana terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia tertidur kelelahan.

Ucapan Allana tadi ...

Sekarang, Yoongi tahu kemana ia harus melangkahkan kakinya sekarang juga. Kepingan puzzle sudah ia selesaikan. Jimin, Allana—...

 _Hoseok._

* * *

 **TaeTae's Cafe, 22:10 WIB.**

 _BUGH!_

Satu hantaman kuat berhasil Yoongi daratkan di wajah Hoseok. Emosinya sudah terbakar, tidak ada lagi rasa kasihan yang tersisa pada Hoseok di benaknya.

"MAKSUD LO APA, HAH, KAYAK GINI?!" tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi segera mendaratkan hantaman untuk kedua kalinya di wajah Hoseok. Tidak ada ampun. Yoongi benar-benar mengkhawatirkan _buddy_ -nya dan rekan grupnya ini malah membawanya pergi.

"SUGA, STOP!"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Yoongi pangling. Hoseok tidak menyia-nyiakan kondisi itu, ia langsung berbalik menguasai keadaan, dan mendaratkan satu tinju ke wajah Yoongi. Suasana kafe itu benar-benar kacau. Syukur, hari sudah larut dan tidak banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu disana.

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam, dan kembali berlinang air mata ketika tahu siapa yang datang untuk menjemputnya malam ini.

Ya, Min Yoongi. _Dia datang._

Perkelahian semakin parah dan Jimin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia sudah terlalu kecewa. Beruntung para staff kafe berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi tetap saja, amarah kebencian masih terpancar kuat dari mereka berdua.

Suasana sudah mereda dan Jimin memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, "Suga, maaf—... Jimin gak mau kita ketemu lagi," tutur Jimin kepada Yoongi dengan pandangan tertuju pada kakinya. Dia menunduk takut.

"Maksud lo apa, sih, Jim?! Gue udah nyari lo berjam-jam, keliling-keliling taman bermain sialan itu, nanya-nanya ke orang-orang, dan lo malah ... —gak. Sekarang juga, lo pulang bareng gue. Gue gak terima penolakan!" bentak Yoongi sambil menarik lengan Jimin bergetar hebat.

Namun, baru kali ini, Yoongi melihat wajah Jimin yang sangat kecewa. Jimin menghentakan tangannya dengan kasar. Yoongi sudah lelah. Sangat, kalau bisa dibilang. Dan Jimin malah berulah seperti ini, membuat Yoongi malah tambah pusing.

"Suga urusin aja Allana. Jimin, kan, cuma _buddy_ yang ngeselin dan gak pernah bikin Suga bahagia!" tuntas Jimin. Yoongi tambah kesal. Amarahnya sudah tersulut. Dia tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Oh, ngerti gue," Yoongi terkekeh sarkas, berhasil membuat Jimin bergidik ngeri, "ngerti, gue, ngerti banget. Pasti karena Hoseok, kan, lo jadi begini? Gak perlu dijelasin pun, semua udah jelas."

Jimin tetap diam. Banyak sekali kata-kata yang ingin dia keluarkan, tapi dia tidak kuasa membuka mulutnya. Nada suara Yoongi yang lirih membuat Jimin yakin, Yoongi juga kecewa. Mereka berdua sama-sama kecewa, sama-sama patah arang.

"Maaf, Suga. Kali ini, Jimin pulang bareng Bang Hoseok. Sekali lagi, maaf." Kata-kata terakhir Jimin sebelum ia meninggalkannya cukup membuat Yoongi tertohok.

Demi apapun, ini pengalaman pertama Yoongi.

Malam itu, dia merasakan patah hati terhebat selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah tatkala mengetahui pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi justru berpihak pada Hoseok. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Sahabat kecil yang berubah menjadi laki-laki busuk.

Tak ada yang salah dengan Hoseok, tapi semenjak mereka debut, Hoseok seakan kehilangan jati dirinya. Ia terbuai dengan segala kemewahan yang JTS miliki. Tanpa disadari, popularitas dan harta telah menjadikan melahirkan kembali sosok Hoseok yang baru—Hoseok yang lupa bahwa di atas langit masih ada langit.

Semua kekhawatirannya menjadi nyata.

' _Jimin terlalu polos.'_

' _Ah, maksud lo, Bang, kalo Jimin dipasangin sama—...'_

Kekhawatirannya tentang Jimin yang masih terlalu polos dan jatuh ke tangan yang tidak tepat menjadi nyata. Padahal, ia sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi pemuda mungil itu. Namun ... Jimin malah berada di sisi orang yang bisa saja membahayakannya kapan saja.

Jimin tidak memercayai dia. Semua kebaikan, kepedulian, dan perhatian yang Yoongi berikan padanya tandas dengan satu fitnah yang dilayangkan oleh orang tidak bertanggungjawab.

Taruhan, apa ada yang lebih sakit dari ini? Kalau ada, kalau ada yang lebih sakit dari ini, Yoongi bayar satu juta rupiah.

* * *

Mobil hitam itu telah sampai di parkiran _dorm._ Yoongi yang bersusah payah menggendong tubuh ringkih Allana akhirnya berhasil menaiki lift. Yoongi merasa kasihan dengan Allana, buddy-nya—Hoseok—malah meninggalkannya di taman bermain. Belum selesai perjuangan Yoongi untuk mengantarkan Allana sampai ke kamarnya, Yoongi dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya kian teriris.

Di depannya, dua orang itu sedang bercumbu.

Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Yoongi memang orang yang tidak peka, tapi dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sang Dominan memaksa si Submisif untuk melakukan adegan tersebut. Paham Yoongi, paham sekali. Tanpa memandang lebih lama lagi, ia segera melewati kedua orang tersebut dan masuk ke kamar yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

 _ **[Jimin's point of view]**_

Akhirnya, aku pulang bersama Hoseok. Rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi, kamu mendapatkan perlindungan dari bias sendiri. Walau aku tahu ... ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk semua ini. Ada Suga yang harus ditinggalkan untuk sebuah kisah ini.

Selama di mobil dan sesampainya kami di _dorm,_ tidak banyak percakapan yang kubuat dengan Hoseok. Dia lebih acuh tak acuh setelah kejadian di cafe itu. Aneh memang. Hoseok selalu mengacuhkanku apabila ada Yoongi, dan kembali tidak mempedulikanku jika Yoongi tidak ada.

Bahkan untuk memulai pembicaraan saja, aku malah mendapatkan tatapan sinis darinya.

Apa ada yang salah? Kalau iya, apa yang salah?

Tapi, semua pikiran itu sirna saat Yoongi datang menggendong Allana. Hoseok yang sibuk dengan handphone-nya secara tiba-tiba menarikku ke arahnya dan mencium paksa bibirku. Aku tidak tahu, aku jelas kaget. Dengan jelas dapat kulihat, tatapan kecewa Yoongi pada kami berdua.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah ...

.

.

.

 _ **[Third person's point of view]**_

 _Cuph~_

"Lupakan ciuman tadi, oke?" ujar Hoseok pada Jimin. Jimin menaikkan satu alisnya, agak bingung memang.

"Eum ... oke ..." jawab Jimin dengan nada yang penuh akan tanda tanya. Hoseok tersenyum senang.

"Anak pintar," lanjut Hoseok sambil mengusap kepala Jimin dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Jimin tau, ciuman tadi tidak seindah yang ia bayangkan. Lalu, maksudnya apa? Lupakan ciuman tadi?

Entah.

Jimin terlalu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini. Mulai dari Jinnie yang mengatakan bahwa hanya ia yang berhasil membuat Yoongi bertekuk lutut, Yoongi yang tidak menepati janjinya, Hoseok yang bersikap aneh ... semuanya membuat Jimin bingung dan lelah.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Jimin bangun dengan perasaan yang kacau balau. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin. Ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya, dan hendak turun ke kantin bawah. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menemukan sebuah kertas 6x6 cm berwarna kuning menyala yang ditempel di pintu kamarnya.

Warna favoritnya. Kertas _post_ - _it_ itu bertuliskan sebuah ucapan—Jimin juga tidak mengerti.

' _Selamat, aku turut bahagia atas kabar pagi ini.  
Jangan sampai lupa makan, ya, Jimin. Jangan sampai sakit.  
Pikirkan juga kesehatan dirimu._

 _Maafkan aku, ya.'  
—myg _

"Kabar pagi ini?" gumam Jimin, "apa kabar pagi ini?"

Entahlah, lagi pula, Jimin juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan dia _post_ - _it_ pagi ini. Jimin memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dan mencari pengirimnya di lain waktu. Pagi ini terasa sangat sepi. Biasanya, dia sudah gelayutan dan bermanja-manja pada Yoongi, lalu membeli nasi uduk—ah, ya. Lupakan. Yoongi, kan, lebih memilih Allana daripada dirinya.

"Jimiiin! Kemana aja, sih, lu? Tuh, dicariin sama Bang PD di kantor," panggil Jisoo, salah satu staff BigHit saat Jimin baru menapakkan kakinya di kantin.

"Eh? Ah, iya ... makasih, Jisoo," balas Jimin, langsung tersenyum dan berputar arah ke kantor Bang PD. Kantor Bang PD dan kantin sama-sama berada di lantai satu, jadi ia tidak perlu ribet-ribet naik lift atau tangga lagi.

Jimin masih bingun. Pertama, _post-it_ kuning, kabar pagi ini, dan Bang PD yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

.

.

 _Krieet ..._

"Permisi ..." Jimin membuka pintu ruangan Bang PD dengan agak takut—walaupun sebenarnya, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan juga, sih.

"Ah, Jimin, kemari kau," sambut Bang PD sehabis menyeruput kopi hitam dari gelasnya. Jimin mendekat ke arah Bang PD, dan duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Bang PD.

"Begini ... kita kedatangan tamu dari _Dispatch._ Namanya Kim Taehyung, dia kesini meminta izin untuk meliput beberapa hal darimu," jelas Bang PD, "kamu siap? Keputusan ada di tanganmu." Lanjut Bang PD, tidak memberikan Jimin untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Jimin pun mendapat arahan dari Bang PD untuk masuk ke ruangan kedap suara yang ada di dalam ruangan Bang PD. Di dalam ruangan ada ruangan, Jimin agak _mind-blown_ saat mengetahui ada ruangan rahasia lagi di ruangan Bang PD.

Rupanya, di dalam sana, sudah ada Hoseok dan salah satu orang dari _Dispatch_ yang Jimin yakini sebagai Kim Taehyung. Setelah mereka bersalam-salaman, Kim Taehyung menanyakan beberapa hal yang menurut Jimin sangat personal. Bagaimanapun, dia, kan, juga punya privasi.

"Jadi, apa benar, rumor yang menyatakan bahwa kalian memiliki hubungan spesial?" tanya Taehyung yang telah siap dengan alat perekam suaranya.

"Ah, itu benar," ucap Hoseok. Jimin hanya bisa diam—hah, kenapa Hoseok hanya menjawabnya sepihak?

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apakah hubungan ini hanya sekadar idol- _fan_ , atau lebih dari itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yaaa, bisa dibilang kami lebih dari itu. Dan bisa kalian tebak, hubungan kami memang terbentuk semenjak adanya projek JTS baru-baru ini," jelas Hoseok. Pemuda bernama Taehyung itu masih sibuk dengan kertasnya—yang mungkin berisi daftar pertanyaan yang ingin ia liput.

Jimin rasa, apa yang dikatakan Hoseok sangat menyinggung privasi Jimin.

"Oh, satu pertanyaan untuk Anda, Park Jimin," tutur Taehyung yang membuat Jimin buyar dari lamunannya, "adakah sesuatu yang bisa Anda ceritakan sebagai bukti hubungan kalian lebih dari idol dan _fan_?"

Jimin dibuat pusing olehnya. Kemarin-kemarin dia dibuat gila oleh perlakuan Yoongi padanya, sekarang ia dibuat pusing oleh Hoseok yang memutarbalikkan fakta. Ia melirik pada Hoseok yang ternyata mengirimkan kode bahwa Jimin harus jujur menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Taehyung.

"Uh ... tidak ada?" ujar Jimin yang mengingat bahwa Hoseok berpesan untuk melupakan ciuman mereka kemarin malam. Ya, kan? Hoseok sendiri yang memintanya untuk melupakannya, _and he did._

"Jawab yang jujur, Anak Pintar," bisik Hoseok. Nadanya memang lembut, tapi terdengar sangat memojokkan Jimin.

Jimin tertekan.

"Eum, ya, kemarin malam kami berciuman ..." ujar Jimin sambil tertunduk, menahan segala kegelisahan yang ada. _Dan Suga melihatnya ..._ oh, ayolah. Ini wawancara antara ia dan Hoseok, tapi yang muncul di pikirannya hanyalah Yoongi, Yoongi, dan Yoongi.

"Oh ... baiklah. Terimakasih, ya, Park Jimin atas jawabanmu. Eng ... bolehkah saya meminta Anda untuk keluar terlebih dahulu?" tanya Taehyung dengan sopan/

"Ah, iya, sama-sama. Aku juga akan segera keluar, karena kebetulan aku belum sarapan," ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa Anda yakin, berita ini mau disebarluaskan?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Apa yang akan Anda katakan jika publik merasa kecewa saat mengetahui kalau Anda menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seorang pemuda?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong katakan saja pada publik bahwa bahwa di masa lalu, seorang Park Jimin adalah wanita."

* * *

 _ **Bersambung, tebeceh!**_

* * *

 _ **a/n**_

 _ **ayeeeeeEEEEE**_

 _ **Double update for today karena sebentar lagi lebaran/? Hahaha. Gak, double update karena aqu shayank qalian.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm sorry if there's any grammatical error di bagian Yoongi ngomong sama Allana ... bahasa Inggrisku juga ga terlalu bagus soalnya hwhwhw.**_ _ **Dan, yeeeey, Taehyung muncul!11!11 Nantikan momen-momen Taekook hanya di BIAS/?**_

 _ **Yaudah.**_

 _ **Dadah.**_

 _ **-kodokmeriang**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Entah ini nonbaku atau semibaku.  
Slight!VKook dan NamJin.

* * *

Baru kali ini Taehyung si Kuli Tinta _Dispatch_ itu mewawancarai _idol_ sebejat Jung Hoseok. Mungkin, selama ini, Hoseok benar-benar baik di depan kamera. Tapi ... bagaimana mungkin? Idol itu menyebarluaskan berita secara sepihak untuk menutupi kebusukan dirinya.

Dalam hati, Taehyung tidak bisa mentolerir hal-hal seperti ini. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung mendapat berita macam ini, jadi, dia juga bingung harus melakukan apa disaat ia tahu kebenarannya.

"Ya ampun, gue harus gimana?" tanya Taehyung, saat ia berada di dalam mobil untuk kembali ke kantor Dispatch. "Nambah beban hidup aja."

.

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu ke kantin _dorm._ Alih-alih mengambil piring dan makanan lalu mengisi perutnya, Jimin hanya duduk termenung di meja makan nomor 12. Tidak ada nafsu untuk menyantap makanan pagi ini.

"Permisi, Tuan Jimin," salah satu pegawai kantin mendatangi meja Jimin sambil membawa nampan dengan tutup besi di atasnya. Jimin agak tidak percaya diri kalau dipanggil tuan, menurutnya itu terlalu formal dan tidak pantas untuknya.

"Ah, iya, kenapa?" lamunan Jimin buyar saat melihat pegawai kantin dengan _name tag_ Jinyoung tersebut.

"Saya disuruh mengantarkan ini," ujarnya sembari meletakkan nampan itu di hadapan Jimin.

"Hah? Dari siapa?"

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi pengirimnya meminta agar namanya dirahasiakan. Saya tinggal," Jinyoung pergi, meninggalkan Jimin dalam kebingungan. Jimin langsung saja membuka tutup nampan tersebut. Jimin menemukan sebungkus nasi uduk dan lagi-lagi—

 _Post-it_ serupa berwarna kuning dengan tulisan yang berbeda.

' _Aku sengaja mengirimkan ini untukmu  
Karena aku tau menu hari ini steak._

 _Makanlah yang banyak,  
Jangan biarkan stres membuatmu sakit.'_

— _myg._

"Ini gila," celetuk Jimin, " _myg,_ siapa?"

Jimin memutuskan untuk memakan nasi uduk itu. Myg, myg, myg ... sepertinya Jimin pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? Uh ... entahlah.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Jimin merasa begitu lelah. Bukan hanya lelah fisik, namun ia turut merasakan lelah batin yang membuatnya stres. Kalau lelah fisik bisa diatasi dengan beristirahat, apa yang bisa digunakan untuk mengatasi lelah batin?

"Jungkook," pekik Jimin. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa Jimin percaya di saat-saat seperti ini. Ya, Jimin tidak ingin menelepon orangtuanya. Orangtuanya sudah tahu tentang Jimin yang memenangkan projek itu, dan dia tidak mau membuat risau mereka dengan tekanan yang Jimin dapatkan.

Jimin langsung pergi ke arah lobby untuk meminjam telepon disana.

 _Drrrt ..._

" _Halo, Jungkook disini ..."_

Jimin langsung sumringah saat mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, "KUKI! Hiks ..."

" _CHIM! Loh, loh, eh ... lo kenapa? Kenapa nangis?! Siapa yang nyakitin lo, hah?! Sini gua gib—..."_ Jungkook terdengar sangat khawatir, tapi perkataannya tersebut langsung dipotong oleh Jimin.

"Chim gakuat ... Chim mau pulang ... hiks ..."

" _Oke, tenang, tenang. Jelasin ke gue satu per satu. Gakuat kenapa? Apa karena rumor dari Dispatch?"_ tanya Jungkook.

 _Dispatch_? batin Jimin bingung.

"Bukan itu, Kuki—hiks... Jimin gak bisa kasih tau sekarang ... ini Jimin pake telepon di lobby ..."

" _Jangan nangis dulu, Chim. Lu tenang dulu di sana, jangan panik. Coba lo telepon ke gue pake hape lu, kita bisa lebih privasi curhat disana. Apa lo enggak ada pulsa? Kalo lo enggak ada pulsa, gue yang telepon ke lo aja, deh—..."_

"Gak bisa, Kuuuuk :( ..."

" _Kenapa lagi_?" tanya Jungkook.

" _Handphone_ Jimin ... masih di mobil Suga ..."

 _ **Beep.**_ Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Kini, Jimin merasa lebih kesepian dari sebelumnya. Ia tak seharusnya membuat Jungkook ikut khawatir disana.

Mungkin benar ...

Jimin memang payah ...

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, semua orang heboh akan rumor pagi ini. Ah, ralat, ini bukan rumor lagi. Karena datangnya dari _Dispatch ..._

Banyak _fans_ yang mendukung Hoseok, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang menentangnya.

" _Bagaimana bisa? Dia berkencan dengan laki-laki?"_

" _Kamu tau, pasti dia pakai ilmu sihir."_

" _Alah, dasar modus."_

" _Seharusnya, project itu enggak pernah lahir!"_

" _Baru kali ini kulihat lelaki sepayah dia!"_

Cemoohan itu tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Cemoohan itu telah menjadi nyata. Beberapa komunitas mengirimkan petisi untuk mendeportasikan Jimin.

Namun faktanya adalah,

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Apalagi kabar petisi tersebut.

Karena yang pastinya, semua orang di BigHit menutup rapat kabar itu dari Park Jimin.

.

.

.

"Aih, tadi telat berapa jam gue gara-gara ngurus berita ngawur itu," ujar pemuda berkacamata sambil mengusak-usak rambut cokelatnya. "Kalo gini, kan—..."

"MAS TAEEEE!"

Suara melengking itu hampir saja membuat para pejalan kaki di sekitar memandang mereka berdua. Pemilik suara itu ... siapalagi kalau bukan—...

"Ee Kuki!"

Yak, tak lama setelah Jimin pergi ke dorm JTS, Jungkook resmi berkencan dengan salah satu wartawan dari Dispatch. Mungkin doa Jimin— _semoga Kuki cepet dapet pacar biar enggak kesepian—_ dikabulkan. Sayang, Jimin belum tahu kabar bahagia ini.

Taehyung itu teman kecilnya Jungkook. Mereka sempat _lost contact_ selama SMP dan SMA karena Taehyung pindah ke Sumatera mengikuti ayahnya. Lalu, mereka dipertemukan lagi di Pantura. Jadi, bukan hal yang mengherankan, kan, kalau mereka berkencan?

Mereka memutuskan untuk singgah di TaeTae's Cafe—itu kafe yang diurus oleh kakak-kakak Taehyung, yaitu Taeyang dan Taeyeon.

"Mas Tae," ujar Jungkook serius, "tolong jelasin sekarang juga. Keanap banyak banget temen-temen Kuki yang jadi benci sama Jimin abis baca berita yang diliput Mas Tae?" tanyanya sambil menyeruput capuccino-nya.

"Eum ..." Taehyung bingung harus menjawab apa, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Dan seharusnya, mereka semua ngebiarin Jimin bahagia, dong, dating sama biasnya," tambah Jungkook.

"Kuki, Beb, enggak semua berita Dispatch itu bisa dipercaya," kata Taehyung, membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Maksudnya? Bukannya Dispatch cuma ngeluarin berita yang udah valid doang, ya?" tanya Jungkook penuh rasa penasaran, "makanya, kan, orang-orang percaya sama Dispatch gara-gara berita Dispatch itu seratus persen valid."

"Ya, cukup kamu tau aja, Kuk. Banyak, kok, reporter Dispatch yang main di belakang."

Bukannya semakin jelas, Jungkook malah semakin bingung. "Apa, sih, Mas? Kuki, tuh, engga ngerti. Ngomong yang jelas, dong."

"Sini, sini," Taehyung memberi isyarat Jungkook untuk mendekat, lalu berbisik, "tapi untuk kasus Jimin ini, aku rasa, semua orang atau fans Hoseok sekalipun bakal berpihak pada Jimin ... _kalau_ mereka _tahu_ kebenarannya."

.

.

.

Dari pagi tadi, sampai sore ini, Jimin hanya bisa mengunci diri di kamar. Menghindari bersosialisasi dengan orang luar. Matanya bengkak karena terus-terusan menangis, dan tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar hebat. Yoongi juga tidak kelihatan dari kemarin, membuat Jimin makin merasa bersalah.

Dia membutuhkan Yoongi, tapi kerap kali membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

 _Knock knock._

Suara ketukan pintu itu berhasil membuat atensi Jimin beralih. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar, dan beranjak membukakan pintu.

Tidak ada orang disana. Jimin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun matanya malah tertuju pada sebuah benda yang ada lantai.

 _Handphone_ miliknya!

Dan ... sebuah _post-it_ kuning.

Tapi kali ini, _post-it_ itu kosong, tidak ada tulisan sama sekali seperti biasanya. Seolah-olah Sang Pengirim ingin Jimin segera menemukannya, seolah-olah ia sudah memberikan semua petunjuk yang dapat mengarahkan Jimin kepadanya.

Secercah senyum timbul di wajah Jimin, tatkala ia tahu benar siapa pengirim post-it kuning kecil ini.

Kata _maaf, nasi uduk,_ dan _handphone_ miliknya.

* * *

Tepat di kamar yang berada di seberangnya, Yoongi hanya bisa menatap tubuh Allana yang tergolek lemas. Ya, Allana lebih baik diistirahatkan di kamar Yoongi, agar ia bisa mengeceknya sewaktu-waktu. Dan selama Allana berada di kamar Yoongi, ia lebih sering lembur di studio sekaligus bermalam di sana.

Akhir-akhir ini, Yoongi juga sering kedapatan menulis sesuatu di _post-it_ kuning yang nampaknya baru ia beli. Bukan _post-it-_ nya yang membuat orang tertarik. Tapi air muka Yoongi yang sering menangis saat menulis _post-it_ itulah yang membuat orang-orang penasaran.

Kali ini, dokter Jaebum bisa datang untuk pengecekkan rutin kondisi kesehatan JTS, sekaligus mengecek keadaan Allana yang makin lemah. Yoongi sudah siap mendengar semua diagnosis dokter.

Tebakan Yoongi tak pernah meleset.

Di rahim Allana, hidup sebuah embrio yang baru berumur seminggu.

Ada rasa yang tidak bisa ia ekspresikan kali ini.

Yoongi lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Setelah semua pengecekan selesai, dokter Jaebum akhirnya pamit pulang. Yoongi mengantar dokter Jaebum menuju _lift,_ dan tidak lupa berterimakasih. Yoongi pun berbalik ke lorong _dorm,_ dan tepat di sana, beberapa meter darinya, ia bisa melihat Jimin dengan wajah sembab dan rapuh—berlari menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Semua post-it ini mengarah ke Suga!" pekik Jimin, setelah melihat kembali semua post-it kuning yang datang kepadanya akhir-akhir ini, "enggak salah lagi!"

Jimin beranjak dari kasurnya, tak sabar ia menghampiri Yoongi. Ia keluar dari kamar dan melihat pintu kamar nomor 301 terbuka dengan lebar.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, Jimin kecewa.

Melihat Allana tidur di atas kasur Yoongi. Bukankah dengan pemandangan itu, semuanya jadi jelas? Jelas, Yoongi hanya mengingingkan Allana. Jelas, Jimin bukan tipe _buddy_ yang diinginkan Yoongi—aish. Pikiran Jimin jadi kemana-mana.

"Hoseok benar ..."

Jimin benar-benar benci dengan situasi seperti ini. Amarahnya memberikan dia kekuatan untuk berlari sejauh mungkin. Kemanapun, yang penting jauh. Kemanapun, yang penting ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda yang membuat hidupnya berantakan. Kemanapun, asalkan dia tidak kembali dalam kondisi tertekan seperti ini.

 _Greb._

"Jimin. Park Jimin ..."

Suara berat itu menyapa telinga Jimin. Yoongi. Yoongi menarik lengannya. Tidak ada perlawanan seperti biasa. Semua amarah Jimin telah berubah menjadi bulir airmata yang hangat.

"Jimin, maaf ..." Yoongi benar-benar pasrah dengan Jimin yang masih tidak mau bertatap muka dengannya. Setidaknya, ia telah mengucapkan permintaan maaf secara langsung—tidak dengan _post-it,_ dia terlihat seperti seorang pengecut.

"Jahat," Jimin berusaha untuk tidak terisak, "S-Suga jahat," Jimin memukul bahu Yoongi dengan tangan mungilnya, sambil terus mengucapkan kata jahat berulang-ulang.

Saat airmata mulai membuncah, berbagai perasaan tidak tersampai meluap, Yoongi hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Jimin yang bergetar hebat. Mulutnya masih sibuk berkomat-kamit, meluapkan amarahnya pada Yoongi. Dan entah mengapa, amarah Jimin yang meluap terdengar menenangkan di jiwa Yoongi.

Tatkala Jimin telah lega, tatkala beban yang sudah dipikulnya, beban yang membuatnya tertekan sudah diluapkan, Yoongi hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lebih erat. Memeluknya lebih erat, makin erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda Park itu lagi.

Hanya satu kalimat yang masih Yoongi ucapkan bagai mantra.

"Jimin, maaf ..."

* * *

Jimin itu rapuh. Sangat.

Aku hanya bisa mengeratkan dekapanku padanya. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar hebat saat kata maaf berkali-kali lolos dari mulutku.

Aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang Jimin. Aku baru mengenalnya selama seminggu lebih. Tapi yang kutahu pasti, Jimin orang yang kuat. Dan aku paham mengapa airmatanya tak berhenti sejak kemarin malam.

Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, bahwa orang yang menangis bukanlah orang yang lemah. Mereka adalah orang-orang kuat, yang sudah terlalu lama menyimpan beban mereka. Saat beban itu terlalu berat, mereka tak kuasa memikulnya lagi, dan ditumpahkannya lewat air mata.

Aku bisa melihatnya di dalam diri Jimin.

Entah bagaimana pula Hoseok menyeret Jimin ke dalam masalah ini. Ditambah, semua staff BigHit menutup kasus ini rapat-rapat dari Jimin. Hoseok benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku harap, Namjoon dapat menjaga buddy-nya dengan baik agar tidak ada korban kebangsatannya yang lain.

"Jimin, gue—aku minta maaf," ujarku padanya yang masih sesenggukan. Aku mencoba untuk menggunakan bahasa yang benar-benar halus. Mungkin dengan ini, dia bisa sedikit luluh.

"Park Jimin ..."

"Suga ... Suga jahat," tukasnya perlahan, "kenapa Suga jahat sama Jimin?" tanya Jimin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pertanyaannya terdengar seperti pertanyaan anak kecil yang polos—

Min Yoongi, dia memang 'anak kecil' yang polos. Kau harus menjaganya, Yoongi, dasar bodoh.

"Iya, iya, tau. Suga emang jahat, ninggalin Jimin seorang diri dan ngebiarin Jimin masuk ke kasus ini tanpa tau apa-apa," hanya itulah yang bisa kuucapkan padanya. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu mau menjelaskan apa—semua orang merahasiakannya, yang berarti Jimin tidak mengetahui _hal_ tersebut, bukan?

Tapi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dan meneruskan ucapannya. "Suga jahat sama Jimin, karena Suga udah boongin perasaannya sendiri ..." katanya lirih. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataannya barusan, kusimak lagi hal-hal yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Jimin butuh Suga sejak kemarin malam ... sejak kejadian itu, Jimin selalu nunggu Suga, kapan Suga datang lagi ke Jimin buat jelasin semuanya? Tapi ternyata ... Suga cuma bisa kasih _post-it_ kuning itu berkali-kali tanpa hadir nemuin Jimin ..." Jimin menghela napas, "Jimin cuma minta ... Suga selalu ada sama Jimin, Suga selalu ada buat Jimin ...

... kita masih jadi _buddy,_ kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum miris.

Penjelasannya kali ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Bagaimana tidak? Dibalik rumitnya masalah yang ia hadapi, seorang Jimin hanya membutuhkan hal kecil itu. Dia hanya butuh aku di sampingnya. Ya, Min Yoongi memang manusia egois. Aku terima semua cacian kalian. Semua sikap yang ku lakukan ke Jimin, ternyata membuatnya makin merasa 'dipermainkan'.

Min Yoongi hanyalah pengecut yang bisa mencintai dalam diam, tanpa mengerti apa arti sesungguhnya dari cinta itu sendiri. Aku malah membuatnya makin sakit, aku membuatnya makin menderita. Melihatnya seperti itu juga membuatku menderita—apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa aku penyebab dari semuanya.

Kupeluk lembut tubuhnya, kusibak perlahan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Ah, Park Jimin ... kamu selalu sukses bikin seorang Yoongi patah hati, dan jatuh lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya ..."

* * *

 _ **Bersambung, tebece ...**_

* * *

 _ **unch vkook lucu skali tidak kuat aq**_ T-T

 _ **sebenernya, udah ada tiga chapter siap publish, tapi kuota sekarat gini, jadi ... ya ... :'**_

 _ **-kodokmeriang**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Entah ini nonbaku atau semibaku.  
Slight!VKook dan NamJin.

* * *

"Kim Taehyung! Direktur Kang manggil lo, tuh!" ujar Bogum, salah satu staff Dispatch dari meja sebelah. Taehyung berdecak malas dalam hati.

"Iya, iya," jawab Taehyung malas, lalu berdiri, dan misuh-misuh kesal di dalam batinnya, "kenapa si Botak manggil gue, coba? Emang, gue salah apa lagi?" Kim Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat selesai urusannya.

 _Krieet ..._

"Permisi, Direktur Kang ... Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Taehyung gugup, ia takut kalau ada yang bermasalah dengan liputannya kemarin—ya, tentang salah satu member JTS yang namanya tidak ingin Taehyung sebutkan sekarang.

Namun nyatanya, tidak.

Direktur Kang nampak sangat bahagia melihat Taehyung di daun pintu.

"Aah, Kim Taehyung, kemari sini!" pekik dia, nampak seperti orang gila. Taehyung pun hanya menurut dan mendekat ke meja Direktur Kang, "kamu memang benar-benar lulusan terbaik! Lihat! Artikel kita dimuat dimana-mana dan menjadi top 1 di penjuru negeri!"

Taehyung menganga tidak percaya, baru kali ini dia dipuji oleh Direktur Kang, "maaf Direktur, apa artikel yang dimaksud itu ... tentang kabar Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin?"

"Ya, tepat sekali!" ujarnya semangat, sambil menepuk-nepuk bangga pundah Taehyung yang tengah gugup, "kalau begitu, nanti malam, akan kutraktir kau makan besar di restoran termahal di Jakarta."

Bohong kalau Taehyung tidak senang. Ralat, dia sangat senang, lebih dari itu malah. Namun, ada perasaan mengganjal yang ganjil di hatinya. Ada perasaan tidak enak ketika dia sukses di atas kebenaran berita busuk itu.

"Ah, maaf Direktur, saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Saya sudah membuat janji malam ini," ujar Taehyung sopan, namun berbohong.

"Wah, sayang sekali ... kapan-kapan kita akan melakukannya, oke?" ujarnya sedikit memaksa. Taehyung menyambutnya dengan anggukan grogi.

Taehyung tahu ini sangat salah, tapi setidaknya, sampai saat ini, petisi mendeportasikan Jimin itu mampu ia boikot untuk sementara waktu secara rahasia.

.

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Baru kali ini Bang PD terlihat semarah itu pada Hoseok. Ini bukan hal yang biasa sebenarnya, karena semua tahu bahwa Hoseok selalu membuat onar, baik atas namanya sendiri atau atas nama JTS. Tapi kali ini, aura Bang PD benar-benar kuat akan kemarahan.

"Hoseok! Saya enggak tau lagi mau kamu apa sekarang," ujarnya tegas, mimik wajah yang serius pun tidak membuat Hoseok yang sedang diinterogasinya gentar.

"Semua berita yang kamu bikin dengan bantuan Dispatch itu ngerusak semua karir member! Ditambah Allana yang melapor semua kejadian busukmu ke komisi perlindungan perempuan, ITU BIKIN VIRAL SEMUA KEBUSUKANMU!" sambung Bang PD geram, "semua ada ditanganmu, saya gak paham apa yang kamu mau. Sekarang, pilihannya cuma dua. Tutup mulut Allana dan aborsi bayimu, atau deportasi Jimin sekarang juga."

Dengan santainya Hoseok menjawab, "Bang PD ... Bang PD ... tanpa milih pun, gue bisa ngelakuin dua opsi itu. Karena cepat atau lambat, Jimin juga bakal dideportasi. Petisinya itu udah komplet empat per limanya," ujar Hoseok.

"Cih," Bang PD berdecih meremehkan, "bodoh! Petisi Jimin tiba-tiba hilang dari internet sejak dua hari yang lalu!

Hoseok kaget bukan main. "Siapa yang berani buat main-main sama kasus ini?!"

"Siapalagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung—wartawan _Dispatch_ tolol—itu?!" tanya Bang PD, "dan jangan lupa kalau wartawan Kim itu berkhianat, dan juga bersekongkol sama Yoongi buat jatuhin namamu," tutupnya, sebelum meninggalkan Hoseok di ruangannya sendiri.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

Siang ini, Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya mengurung diri mereka di studio, melupakan semua kasus untuk sementara waktu, menyibukkan diri dengan menggarap lagu-lagu terbaru untuk _comeback_ mereka.

Ada juga Jimin yang tertidur pulas di sofa yang terletak di samping ruang rekaman. Namjoon hanya bisa mengizinkan Yoongi untuk membawa Jimin ke sini, tak sampai hati Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Gue, sih, bakal bunuh diri, Bang, kalo gue ada di posisi Jimin kayak sekarang," bisik Namjoon pada Yoongi yang sibuk menulis partitur lagu.

"Sama," timpal Yoongi, "yang lebih parah lagi, dia masih ngebiasin Hoseok sepenuh hati," tuturnya lesu.

"Serius?" Namjoon membelalakan matanya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Gue pikir, kalian berdua udah _taken_ , lho, Bang," sambungnya tidak percaya.

"Yah ... seenggaknya, dengan ngeboikot petisi ini bareng Taehyung, gue harap Jimin tahu perasaan gue ke dia."

"Ah, ga asik, lu, Bang. Ini, sih, sama kayak cowok nunggu ceweknya nembak dulu. Gak _gentle_ namanya."

Yoongi menjitak kepala Namjoon, membuat si korban mengaduh kesakitan. "Lo pikir Jimin cewek? Dia cowok, kayak gue," kata Yoongi gemas. Iya, gemas mau bunuh.

"Oke, oke, gue ulang. Ini, sih, sama kayak dominan nunggu si submisif buat nembak duluan," goda Namjoon. Selepas Namjoon menyelesaikan perkataannya, tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Yoongi. Kecuali bibir yang mengatup dan pipi yang memerah.

.

.

.

Kau harus tahu perbedaan di antara cerdas dan cerdik, karena itu adalah dua kata yang berbeda.

Hm, kalau dibilang cerdik, sangat.

Hoseok memang cerdik, apalagi di saat-saat genting seperti ini, dia akan menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Egois? Iya. Tidak salah lagi. Seperti kali ini, Hoseok mengundang tamu dari _Soompi._ Perlu diketahui, Dispatch dan Soompi merupakan agensi berita yang kerap kali bersaing untuk mendapatkan berita akurat demi ranking top 1 di penjuru negeri.

"Oke, Tuan Hoseok, mari kita mulai kegiatannya," ujar wartawati yang memiliki _name tag_ bertuliskan Hana itu, "jadi, apa yang ingin Anda klarifikasi?"

Ada jeda panjang yang diberikan sebelum Hoseok mulai menjawab, "saya ingin klarifikasi kalau pacar saya, Park Jimin, telat berselingkuh di belakang saya."

Wartawati itu sibuk mencatat apa saja yang diungkapkan Hoseok, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Maaf sebelumnya, Tuan Hoseok, atas dasar apa Anda menuduh kekasih Anda? Kami memerlukan bukti, dan memastikan bahwa data yang diterima itu valid."

Hoseok lalu merogoh sakunya, lalu mengambil sebuah foto. Sebuah foto Yoongi dan Jimin yang tengah berpelukan di koridor. Sang Wartawati menunjukkan wajah tak percaya, "darimana Anda mendapatkannya?"

"Anda tidak perlu tahu dari mana, tapi yang pasti, saya bisa jamin foto ini adalah bukti yang sah," ujar Hoseok dengan senyum liciknya. Hoseok memang tidak bohong, itu foto asli, ya, memang Yoongi dan Jimin berpelukan di koridor, namun _headline_ yang akan sepertinya menjadi _Hot News_ besok itu sepenuhnya bohong.

"Ah, terimakasih Tuan Hoseok atas waktunya. Saya akan secepatnya mengklarifikasi berita ini," ujar wartawati itu, tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruangan saat mengetahui ini akan menjadi berita panas yang pas untuk dibicarakan sampai seminggu kedepan.

 _Bodoh, semua memang bodoh ..._

.

.

.

 **01 Juni 2017, via Soompi**

 _... Park Jimin terpaksa dideportasi esok pagi atas dasar persetujuan dari dua puluh tujuh ribu partisipan di petisi online ..._

Semua member beserta buddy dan para staff mengadakan rapat. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata di ruangan kedap suara itu. Bang PD pun tidak luput mendapatkan berbagai hujatan dan ancaman karena mengizinkan Jimin tetap disini sampai masa projek berakhir.

Pada akhirnya pun, petisi itu mampu membuat keadaan terbalik.

Menghasilkan kenyataan pahit kalau Jimin akan dipulangkan dan otomatis, Yoongi harus mengocok undian lagi untuk menentukan _buddy_ baru sebagai pengganti Jimin. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu, tapi yang pasti, airmata Jimin sudah habis jika dipaksa untuk menangisi semua artikel yang mencantumkan fotonya dengan Yoongi beserta judul _header_ berita yang terpampang dimana-mana.

 _ **TODAY'S HOT NEWS: Jimin is cheating.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Yoongi's point of view]**

Aku duduk tepat di sebelah Jimin. Sedari tadi, kugenggam erat terus tangannya di bawah meja. Berharap-harap bahwa itu dapat diterima Jimin sebagai bentuk dukungan yang selalu aku salurkan padanya. Karena ku yakin, di balik Jimin yang kuat ini, dia tidak tahu pasti mengapa semua artikel menuduhnya berselingkuh.

Aku bersumpah akan mencari orang yang berhasil menyebarkan foto itu ke publik. Ini bukan hanya soal privasi, ini juga menyangkut harga diri Jimin yang direndahkan oleh publik. Harga diri dan nama baikku juga tercoreng dengan artikel sampah ini.

Selama rapat berlangsung, aku hanya bisa mencuri lirik pada Jimin yang menatap nanar entah apa atau kemana. Aku yakin dia bingung. Kuyakin dia akan marah jika aku memberitahu semua kebenaran dari awal.

"Jimin, mohon maaf, kami harus segera memulangkanmu besok pagi," ujar Bang PD penuh sesal.

"Tak apa ... lagi pula, kalau Jimin masih terus disini ... popularitas JTS akan menurun dan dicap jelek di masyarakat," Jimin tersenyum pedih. Anak ini, benar-benar ... dibalik peliknya masalah yang ia alami, dia tetap memikirkan kepentingan yang lain.

"Terimakasih karena telah memahami kami, Park Jimin."

Rapat pun akhirnya ditutup. Bang PD segera mengurus petisi itu, beserta mengumpulkan email yang berisikan petisi serupa bersama para staff, dan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk deportasi Jimin esok pagi.

Segera saja, aku menarik tangan Jimin untuk keluar. Menghindari Hoseok, sekaligus mengitari dorm bersama Jimin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Kurasa, Jimin sedang sibuk mengemas semua barang-barang yang akan ia bawa besok. Aku pun juga punya kesibukan yang lain saat ini. Hm, menggarap lagu hanya bersama Namjoon terasa sangat melelahkan. Apalagi ditambah kejadian ini, makin membuatku pusing dan tidak fokus. Pikiranku terus melayang pada masalah-masalah yang terjadi semenjak projek ini lahir.

"Bang, lu kenapa? Enggak biasanya lesu pas bikin lagu?" Namjoon ternyata sadar dengan kegelisahanku.

"Yaa, lu taulah. Ada beberapa hal doang, kok ..."

"Biar gue tebak. Pasti ... masalah petisi itu, ya, Bang?"

"Hm, salah satunya itu," jawabku lemah.

"Bang, jangan kayak gitu, lah. Dari awal, lu udah punya kesempatan buat boikot itu petisi waktu partisipannya belum mencapai angka lima ribu. Apalagi, wartawan Dispatch itu ada di sisi lo, Bang. Tapi, lo baru ngeboikot pas partisipannya banyak, mau dibantu Dispatch secara diem-diem pun, kemungkinannya kecil buat ilang begitu aja," oceh Namjoon, "Sekarang liat, Hoseok berulah lagi dengan sengaja bikin rumor, dan yang pasti, jumlah partisipan makin banyak."

"Ya, gue tau," kataku, "intinya Hoseok menang telak."

"Bang Yoongi, gue paham maksud lo. Tapi, dalam keadaan kayak gini, lo mestinya paham kalo nama baik lo sama Jimin udah tercoreng parah sama artikel Soompi. Yang harus lo lakuin buat ngebersihin nama baik lo—juga nama baik Jimin—itu, yaa, ngerelain dia ..."

Aku tahu, tapi, bukan Min Yoongi namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Mencoba menerima semua perkataan yang barusan keluar dari mulut Namjoon terasa sangat sulit. Semua nasihat dan masukan yang Namjoon berikan, aku tolak mentah-mentah. Aku pun memilih untuk keluar dari studio sejenak, mencari udara segar.

Menurutku, Namjoon masih belum bisa memahami apa yang aku rasakan saat harus merelakan Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan ke arah balkon. Udara malam mungkin mampu membuatnya tenang. Apalagi, hujan baru saja turun di langit malam Pantura, membuat bau _petrichor_ menyeruak ke dalam hidung dan memenuhi rongga dada. Tatkala sedang menghirup udara yang berbaur dengan bau tanah selepas hujan, sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone_ Yoongi.

 **Taehyung**  
 _Tuan Yoongi, maaf, saya tidak bisa memboikot petisi itu lebih lama lagi. Artikel dari Soompi benar-benar membuat partisipan membludak. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya._

 **Yoongi**  
 _Tak apa, Taehyung, lagipula, Jimin perlu pulang ke rumahnya untuk menenangkan diri.  
Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel Tuan. Kita sudah berteman sejak SMA._

 **Taehyung**  
 _Ah, saya turut bersedih._

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Taehyung. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia bersedih saat mengetahui fakta bahwa satu-satunya pilihan adalah mendeportasikan Jimin. Tepat saat Yoongi memasukkan _handphone_ -nya ke saku celana, ada suara seseorang yang memanggil Yoongi dari kejauhan.

"Suga ..."

Itu rupanya suara Jimin. Jimin dengan setelan piyama satin biru itu berjalan ke arah Yoongi dengan lunglai. "Ada apa, Jim?"

"Suga ... barusan ... Jimin mimpi buruk—boleh Jimin tidur di kamar Suga? J-Jimin takut ..." ujarnya, yang membuat Yoongi gemas.

"Hoo, boleh, boleh ... pintu kamarku selalu terbuka buatmu, Jimin,"

Entah sejak kapan diksi Yoongi untuk Jimin berubah. Yang biasanya menggunakan 'gue-lo', sekarang menjadi 'aku-kamu'. Yoongi tidak terlalu memikirkannya, menurutnya, itu merupakan suatu bentuk bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangi Jimin. Jimin pun tidak ambil pusing, dia malah menemukan itu hal yang lucu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung menyuruh Jimin untuk langsung beristirahat di kasurku. Aku bisa tidur di sofa yang ada di sebelah nakas meja, atau tidur di studio seperti biasa. Tapi, dia malah cemberut dan merajuk.

"Gak mau, pokoknya, Suga temenin Jimin tidur di sini," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk wilayah kasur di sebelahnya.

"Ih, apa, gak mau!"

"Yauda ni, Jimin ga bakal tidur, ni?!"

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku pun ikut membaringkan tubuhku di sebelah Jimin. Melihatnya bertingkah manja di depanku, pikiranku menjadi melayang-layang kemana-mana. Rasanya ... ingin saja kubuat ia 'lelah' malam ini.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, ia juga memintaku untuk mendongengkan sebuah dongeng klasik. Hah, terpaksa, aku pun _browsing_ internet untuk mencari sebuah dongeng klasik, mungkin semacam dongeng ciptaan Hans Christian Andersen ataun Grimm bersaudara. Akhirnya, aku memilih dongeng Angsa Buruk Rupa—ciptaan Andersen.

Menceritakan tentang seekor angsa—yang dikira itik—dan dijauhi oleh ayam, itik, dan kalkun karena parasnya yang buruk. Ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selama bertahun-tahun, tidak punya teman maupun sanak saudara. Sampai suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan sekumpulan angsa yang sedang bermain di kolam. Awalnya ia takut untuk menyapa, tapi ternyata, para angsa itu menyapanya lebih dahulu. Ia bingung, dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kolam dan menyadari bahwa ia telah tumbuh menjadi angsa yang cantik.

"Akhirnya, para angsa itu membawanya pergi ke tempat dimana populasi angsa berkumpul, dan hidup bahagia bersama kawanannya, selamanya," ucapku menyudahi dongeng tersebut. Kuperhatikan Jimin yang mulai menguap, dan tiba-tiba, ia menyeletuki _ending_ dari kisah tersebut.

"Enak, ya, jadi dia. Bisa hidup bahagia dengan kelompoknya, hidup bahagia sama orang-orang yang menerimanya ... hidup bahagia sama orang-orang yang dia sayang."

"Ha? Maksudnya?" aku bertanya, bingung. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal seperti itu?

"Iya, enak aja, gitu ... gak kayak Jimin, yang malah ... kayak ... seakan-akan diasingkan sama orang yang Jimin sayang," balasnya.

"Hoseok, ya," tuturku, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam hati. Dia mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Emangnya ... Jimin salah, ya, kalo lahir jadi cowok? Jimin tau, kok, Hoseok sebenernya sayang juga sama Jimin, tapi, karena Jimin cowok ... makanya Hoseok bilang ke orang-orang kalo Jimin dulunya cewek, kan?" tanyanya, masih berusaha berpikir positif tentang biasnya tersebut.

"Gak. Jimin. Itu semua salah," ucapku tegas, membuat Jimin sedikit kaget, "kalo bener Hoseok sayang sama Jimin, dia pasti terima Jimin apa adanya. Mau Jimin cewek atau cowok—ngapain dia harus capek-capek bilang ke publik kalo dulunya kamu cewek? Cinta gak mandang hal-hal itu. Cinta gak mandang ras, agama, suku, keyakinan, bahkan _gender_ sekalipun."

Dia memutuskan kontak matanya denganku, menunduk, "kalo kayak gitu ... Jimin mau nanya, darimana Suga tau kalo cinta gak mandang hal itu? Darimana Suga tau kalo cinta gak butuh alasan?"

Jimin memang hebat memutar keadaan. Bocah ini. Haruskah aku jujur padanya sekarang? Apa ini saat yang tepat?

"Yoongi bisa tau, Yoongi bisa ngomong kayak gitu karena ini udah terbukti, rasa sayang Yoongi ke Jimin selalu tumbuh setiap seharinya tanpa butuh alasan apapun," jawabku tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat ekspresinya yang terkejut, tapi entah bagaimana, itu juga terlihat lucu di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Haha—Suga bercanda, yaa—..." ooh, rupanya, Jimin masih menganggap ucapan yang tadi adalah sebuah lelucon belaka.

Mungkin Jimin harus sedikit di-'sentil' ...

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Jimin, memerhatikan kedua pipinya kian memerah, "aku gak pernah bercanda di hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaan, Park Jimin," tanganku sudah menyapa dagunya, dan cepat-cepat aku meletakkan bibirku di bibir empuk Jimin—itu bukan ciuman yang panas. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya sekedar bukti dari semua perasaan aneh yang menghampiriku saat ia datang ke hidupku.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Yoongi, Jimin," kataku serius, seraya melepaskan ciuman itu dari bibirnya. "Suga itu orang dingin yang apatis, Yoongi itu—..." aku menggantungkan ucapanku, berniat menggoda Jimin sedikit, "Yoongi itu orang yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati."

Aku tahu, itu _cheesy_ sekali. Tapi, ekspresi yang Jimin tunjukkan saat ini benar-benar lucu. Matanya yang sipit seketika membulat besar. Dan, bibirnya tertatih-tatih untuk berbicara sesuatu—seperti bayi yang baru belajar berbicara.

"Yoon ... gi ..." untuk yang pertama kalinya, "Yoongi, Yoongi."

.

.

.

 **[Jimin's point of view]**

Malam terakhir di _dorm_ JTS ini kuhabiskan bersama Yoongi di kamarnya. Rasanya, aneh ketika kamu tahu bahwa orang yang kamu benci, malah menyatakan perasaannya. Ditambah di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Yang kumaksud dengan tidak tepat adalah, waktu dimana hari ini mungkin hari terakhir kamu bisa bertatap muka dengannya. Kecil kemungkinannya untuk bertemu kembali.

Tapi, Yoongi, maaf ...

Kupikir, hubungan kita hanya sebatas _buddy_ saja. Makanya, aku tidak pernah berharap lebih ...

Dan maaf, kalau aku terlambat menyadari kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku juga. Jauh, jauh sebelum aku jatuh cinta padamu, Yoongi.

Lucu rasanya ketika aku pulang nanti, aku akan berlari menghampiri Jungkook di kantin sambil berteriak, "Kuki ... _aku kalah taruhan denganmu._ "

* * *

ini belom tamat

 _ **Bersambung, tebeceh!**_

* * *

 ** _Hoseok berulah lagi ..._**

 ** _hehehehe ..._**

 ** _hehehe ..._**

 ** _hehe ..._**

 ** _he ..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Entah ini nonbaku atau semibaku.  
Slight!VKook dan NamJin.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 di pagi hari. Aku terbangun karena suhu di kamar Yoongi sangat dingin, tidak seperti suhu yang biasa aku set di kamar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, dan kenapa makhluk ini bisa tidur nyenyak di suhu 'tidak normal' seperti ini.

Tepat di sampingku, Suga ... eh, maksudku Yoongi masih terlelap dengan keadaan yang cukup aneh. Kalau kemarin di _sleep walking,_ sekarang dia tertidur dengan mata yang terbuka.

Aku juga bingung cara kerja manusia ini.

Aneh.

Kudekati perlahan wajahnya. Kuamati setiap _inchi_ dari kulit mukanya. Indah. Belah bibir yang kemarin menyentuh bibirku—ah! Sudahlah, aku terlalu malu untuk memikirkannya lagi. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, semoga saja ia tidak terbangun.

"Pagi, Jimin," ucapnya, membuatku kaget setengah maut. Walaupun aku senang mendengarkan suara beratnya, tetap saja, ini seram.

"SUGA!"

"Bukan Sug—..."

"Iya, ya, ulang," kataku polos, "YOONGI!"

"Kaget, yha, hahahaha," dia malah menertawakanku. Refleks, aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Engga, Jimin penasaran aja, kenapa Yoongi tidur, tapi matanya kebuka," ujarku mencari-cari alasan. Tapi Yoongi malah tertawa cekikikan, membuatku makin jengkel.

"Jimin, Jimin ... aku ga pernah tidur sambil melek. Ga bisa," katanya, "aku cuma gak bisa tidur, jadi, aku tungguin kamu bangun."

 _Glek. Agak serem, ya._

"Jadi, tadi ...?"

"Dari kemaren malem aku ga bisa tidur. Yauda, daripada ga ada kerjaan, mending liatin kamu tidur. Eh taunya, Jimin juga curi-curi kesempatan buat liatin mukaku," lanjutnya sambil tertawa makin kencang.

"Au ah gelap," tukasku, mulai bete. "Jimin mau mandi aja."

"Haha, cie, ketauan, nih, ye," godanya lagi. Aku beranjak dari kasur Yoongi dan mempercepat langkah untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Namun, ah, sial ... aku lupa meminta dibukakan pintu.

Apa iya, aku harus kembali ke Yoongi, mengambil kunci dengan menunjukkan wajahku yang sudah memerah?

.

.

.

 **[Yoongi's point of view]**

Pukul sembilan malam, Jimin sudah terlelap. Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang kulakukan barusan. Menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku juga agak sedih karena Jimin tidak memberitahukan apa yang dia rasakan padaku.

Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku mencari kegiatan yang lain. Aku bingung hendak melakukan apa, tak ada _mood_ untuk membuat lagu bersama Namjoon. Tidur pun tidak bisa, tadi siang, aku menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi. Bagus, Yoongi.

Akupun hanya bolak-balik kamar dan kantin untuk menyeduh mie instan ataupun mengambil minuman ringan.

Sampai jam dua belas malam, aku mendengar Jimin mengingau dengan bahasa daerahnya, kurasa. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu serta paham. Tapi, yang berhasil kutangkap dari ucapannya adalah;

" _Aing, teh, salah apa? Kenapa semuanya jahat, ih?"_

" _Yoongi, teh, meni kasep pisan, euy—sayang, gak peka."_

Demi apapun, aku bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Jimin. Mendengar dia menyebut-nyebut 'Yoongi' membuatku kian penasaran. Dari logat yang diucapkan Jimin, sepertinya itu logat Sunda, mungkin?

Sepertinya, aku harus bertanya pada Namjoon yang menguasai beberapa bahasa daerah sini. Jadi, ya, kucatat kalimat itu agar bisa kutunjukkan pada Namjoon di lain waktu.

Tapi kali ini, mataku tak dapat terlepas dari gerak-geriknya saat ia tertidur. Entah bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan posisi tidurnya, dia tidur dengan posisi terlentang, lutut kanan yang tertekuk, serta wajah yang mendongak ke atas. Tangannya yang terlentang lebar itu nampak menggenggam erat seprai kasurku, dan ekspresi aneh yang dia buat sampai-sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Mimpi apa, sih_?

Darahku terasa mengalir lebih cepat. Rasa aneh mulai bermunculan. Ini, rasa ini ... rasa yang muncul di diriku saat melihat Jimin, sama seperti ketika aku mendapatkan mimpi basah untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kupejamkan mataku untuk mengurangi sensasi ' _aneh-tapi-enak-tapi-gimana-ini'_ itu.

Tidak bisa!

Bisa-bisa aku mati konyol kalau terus melihat Jimin seperti itu. Secepat kilat, aku mengambil selimut yang sudah jatuh dari kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai leher. Jimin yang sadar akan adanya selimut, seketika langsung meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal itu.

Ingin rasanya aku ikut meringkuk di sebelahnya, menatap wajahnya hingga ia terbangun.

Sampai pukul tiga pagi, Jimin pun akhirnya terbangun. Aku sadar, dia mengamati setiap bagian dari wajahku. Mulai dari mata, pipi, hingga bibir. Ya, matanya tidak berhenti menatap bibirku.

Tapi, apa Jimin sadar kalau aku terjaga dan mengamatinya?

Rasa jahil pun timbul. Lantas kukejutkan dia saat itu juga. Hampir dia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Senang rasanya melihat ia gugup dan berusaha mencari alasan. Dengan wajah yang cemberut, dia bilang kalau dia mau pergi mandi. Langkah kakinya yang cepat itu makin membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Ah, juga sifatnya yang lupa. Ia kembali datang padaku untuk meminta kunci kamar dengan pandangan tertunduk. Huh, Park Jimin, tidak usah disembunyikan seperti itu, aku juga tahu kalau semburat merah sudah mengisi pipi tembam kepunyaanmu itu.

.

.

.

Kepulangan Jimin pagi ini terasa menyesakkan bagi seluruh orang di BigHit. Tidak hanya para member, namun para _buddy,_ bahkan para staff juga menyayangkan Jimin yang harus dideportasi. Tidak ada lagi Jimin yang ceria dan menyapa semua staff di pagi hari nantinya.

Dorm akan terasa datar lagi. Sepi.

Jinnie juga sangat terpukul dengan kepulangan Jimin. Dipeluknya erat-erat pemuda mungil itu. "Jimin, jaga kesehatan, yaaaa ... aku bakal kangen banget, sih, parah," ucapnya sembari mengusap air mata yang masih tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"Jinnie juga jaga kesehatan ya, bikin Rapmon bahagia terus, jangan kayak Jimin, deh, pokoknya," timpal Jimin dengan senyum semanis mungkin di depan Jinnie untuk, mungkin, yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jimin, ntar kita kabar-kabaran, yak. Main ke BigHit lagi kapan-kapan," kata Jisoo, sambil melambaikan tangan. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyumnya pada staff laki-laki itu.

"Dah semuaaa~" Jimin melambaikan tangannya ke arah semua orang yang mengantarkannya sampai keluar dari dorm, merelakan sejuta kenangan bersama mereka semua.

.

Yoongi yang mengantarkan Jimin pagi ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengantarkan Jimin sampai ke rumahnya, namun, tuntutan pekerjaan menyebabkan ia hanya bisa mengantarkan Jimin sampai ke stasiun.

"Jimin, hati-hati, ya," ucap Yoongi, berusaha memberikan senyumnya pada Jimin, walau itu palsu sekalipun.

"He eh! Iya, Yoongi juga semangat buat _comeback_ -nya, ya! Jimin bakal dukung banget! Jimin selalu penasaran konsep _comeback_ kalian, dan ... uhm, makasih banyak, ya, Yoongi ... udah mau nemenin Jimin tidur kemaren malem, hehe ..."

Ah, senyum palsu Jimin. Dia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar di depan Yoongi, tapi nyatanya, dia malah terlihat sangat kecewa dan sedih.

"Salam juga buat _buddy_ baru Yoongi nanti. Bilangin ke dia, jaga Yoongi baik-baik buat Jimin, oke ...?"

Jimin ... benar-benar, bocah ini, meletakkan kebahagiaan orang lain di atas penderitaan yang ditanggungnya. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak kuasa untuk 'melepas' _buddy_ -nya itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yoongi segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Jimin dengan cepat. Di dalam pelukannya itu, Yoongi menangis. Meluapkan semua rasa yang sudah lama ia pendam. Meluapkan semua hal yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan.

 _Kenapa perpisahan kali ini begitu pedih_?

Jimin awalnya hanya terdiam, sampai tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam Yoongi dengan lembut, "Yoongi jangan cengeng ... Jimin _pasti_ balik, kok ..."

Tak peduli dengan berapa banyak orang di stasiun yang melihat mereka, Yoongi memberikan kecupan terakhir pada Jimin, yang mungkin akan menjadi hadiah terakhir darinya. Singkat, tapi tulus.

"Jimin, aku pegang janjimu ..."

* * *

Perjalanan pulang dari stasiun menuju dorm terasa lebih menyesakkan daripada perjalaan berangkat tadi. Apalagi radio yang terus menyiarkan kabar tentang skandal JTS, membuat _mood_ -nya tambah buruk. Dengan kasar, ia langsung mematikan radio tersebut.

Seakan tahu perasaan sahabatnya, Namjoon langsung mengajak Yoongi pergi ke sebuah kafe yang baru dibuka di wilayah yang masih asri, sekadar untuk meringankan beban pikiran Yoongi.

"Oh, iya, Joon," kata Yoongi, setelah mereka sampai di kafe tersebut dan membicarakan beberapa hal. Dia mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi catatan kata-kata yang diigaukan Jimin dalam tidurnya, "lo tau, gak, ini semua maksudnya apa?"

"Ini apa?" tanya Namjoon, sambil melihat kertas tersebut, "hah?"

"Ini ... kan, kemaren Jimin tidur di kamar gue—..."

"HAAAAH? LO GAK APA-APAIN DIA, KAN, BANG?!" tanya Namjoon lagi, heboh. Yoongi mendecak kesal.

"Goblok! Ya enggak, lah! Lo pikir gue kayak—..." Yoongi memutuskan ucapannya, disertai anggukan ' _iya, iya, gue tau'_ dari Namjoon. "Pokoknya, kan, kemaren Jimin tidur di kamar gue. Trus dia ngigau beginian. Tapi gue gak tau artinya apa. Lo tau, gak?"

"Hm ..." Namjoon berpikir keras. "O, oh—OHHHHAHAHAHA," dia malah tertawa keras, membuat Yoongi tersenyum masam.

"Jangan ketawa, bege, diliatin orang," Yoongi menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjitak kepala Namjoon saat itu juga. Namjoon akhirnya berhenti, menutup mulut dengan tangannya, tapi masih cekikikan. "Apaan, Joon? Penasaran, nih, gue. Jan baca sendiri, dong."

"Yakin, lu, Bang, mau tau artinya?" ujar Namjoon, sedikit menggoda Yoongi.

"Beneran, ish, gue gak ngerti samsek."

"Tapi janji, ya, lu jangan nyesel pas tau artinya."

"Iya, iya, lama anjir lu."

"Ini, tuh, Bahasa Sunda, Bang. Pertama, dia, kan, ngomong ' _aing, teh, salah apa, kenapa semua jahat ih'_ itu artinya 'aku salah apa? Kenapa semuanya jahat?', terus, yang kedua ... dia ngomong ' _Yoongi, teh, meni kasep pisan euy, sayang gak peka',_ artinya 'Yoongi ganteng banget ih, tapi sayang, gak peka'." Jelasnya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Seriusan dia ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Iyaa serius. Tuh, kan, udah pulang cowoknya. Makanya ... kalo mau nembak jangan kelamaan, _atuh_."

"Tai."

Yoongi terdiam, masih menimbang-nimbang kertas itu yang baru dia rampas dari tangan Namjoon. Jimin berkata seperti itu, dalam mimpinya? Dia masih tidak percaya. Tapi Namjoon tidak mungkin berbohong mengenai hal itu, kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong ..." Namjoon membuka suara, "ini ngasih gue inspirasi, Bang, hahaha. Jadi bingung, nih, mau berterimakasih sama siapa."

"Ha? Apaan?"

"Adalah pokoknya. Nanti gue kasih tau di _dorm_ ~"

* * *

Sepulang Jimin dari _dorm_ JTS, tak banyak yang berubah. Ya, walaupun ada yang berubah, perubahannya pun tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi, kepulangan Jimin membuat keluarganya telah lengkap lagi. Jimin jadi punya banyak waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersama keluarganya.

Seperti hari ini, Jimin pulang langsung bantu bunda buat bikin makan siang. Selesai itu, dia langsung ngajak adiknya untuk main. Apapun dia lakukan untuk mengisi waktunya. Berusaha melupakan semua kejadian kemarin.

Termasuk mengubur perasaannya untuk Yoongi dalam-dalam.

Karena Jimin yakin, disinilah batas semuanya. Peluang untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi saja, mungkin tidak ada. Hal yang agak mustahil kalau mereka akan bertemu,dan menjalin sebuah kisah kembali.

* * *

Lain halnya dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi, mereka lantas kembali ke _dorm_ untuk menggarap aransemen lagu yang akan menjadi salah satu _track_ di album _comeback_ mereka yang mendatang. Konsep kali ini, sih, ceria dan agak menyentil kisah cinta seseorang.

 _Well,_ kalian tau, lah, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Namjoon.

Sesegera mungkin Namjoon menyelesaikan semua lagu itu bersama Yoongi. Target jumlah lagu di album terbaru ini ada 14, namun, Namjoon dan Yoongi baru menyelesaikan 13 lagu.

"Bang, sini, deh," ajak Namjoon pada Yoongi, mengajaknya untuk masuk ke studio.

"Ya?"

"Nih, sesuai janji gue tadi di kafe ... ehm, gue, kan, bilang kalo gue dapet inspirasi dari sobekan kertas yang lu bawa tadi, kan."

"Hm, trus?" tanya Yoongi.

"Nah, boleh, gak, gue minta tolong sama lo buat bikin satu lagu dari ucapan Jimin tadi? Kebetulan banget, nih, album kita kekurangan satu lagu dari target, hehe ..." ujar Namjoon hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung kembali kepulangan Jimin dan membuat Yoongi berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya lagi.

"Hmm ... gimana, ya?"

"Plislah, ayolah, Bang ... lagipula, kan, ini cerita hidup lu. Inget motto JTS, kan? Bikin lagu dari hati, biar sampe ke hati juga," ucap Namjoon terus membujuk Yoongi.

"Halah, pinter banget, lu, ye, bujuk orang."

Namjoon tersenyum sumringah, "jadi gimana? Lagu itu, kan, bisa lu dedikasiin ke Jimin juga, kan, Bang?" goda Namjoon.

"Iya, iya," ujar Yoongi yang tanpa sadar menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya.

Rencananya, pukul empat sore nanti, Bang PD ingin mendengar semua _draft_ lagu mereka. Jadilah, mereka berdua kerja _non-stop_ untuk menyelesaikan semua _track,_ mendengarkan ulang lagi lagu-lagu mereka. Tanpa terkecuali Yoongi, yang dari tadi asyik mengutak-atik lirik lagu barunya.

Ya, lirik lagu untuk Jimin.

* * *

 **[Jimin's point of view]**

"PERMISIIII! PERMISIII! JIMIIIIN!" suara 10 oktaf 127 desibel itu berhenti, "Jimin-nya ada, Tante?"

Telingaku menangkap suara itu, dan bibirku langsung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga, dan keluar untuk menghampirinya. Saat aku melihat figurnya yang sudah berdiri di depan pagar, aku langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

"KUKI! Kangen iiih," pekikku kencang. Jungkook hanya cengengesan, dan membalas pelukanku.

"Duh cimolque!"

Setelah acara temu-kangen itu selesai, aku langsung mengajak Jungkook ke kamarku. Berbagi cerita, tentang apa saja yang aku lewatkan selama berada di _dorm_ JTS.

"Terus, terus, Pak Botak udah kawin, loh!"

"Ih, siapa yang mau sama Pak Botak? Wkwkwk,"

Awalnya, Jungkook bercerita tentang kehidupan kampus. Tapi lama-lama, obrolan kami melenceng dan kembali pada _project_ JTS itu. Aku, jujur, agak tidak enak mendengar nama mereka.

Seketika, Jungkook membuka tasnya dan menunjukkan hal-hal tidak penting padaku. "Lo harus liat ini, Chim."

Ternyata, yang ia keluarkan adalah artikel-artikel tentang JTS. Merunut pada tanggal pembuatan artikel-artikel tersebut—sekitar seminggu sampai dua hari yang lalu—sepertinya, ini merupakan berita hangat JTS. O-oh, dan ... artikel tentang diriku?

 _Tunggu._

Jungkook menunjukkan banyak sekali lembaran kertas artikel itu padaku, dengan pokok pembahasan yang sama. Dan aku menyimpulkan, bahwa karena itu semua aku keluar. Dikeluarkan dari _project_ itu.

"Kuki ..."

"Jimin, gue paham perasaan lo sekarang," Jungkook menepuk-nepukkan bahuku, "Sekarang, kamu masih percaya kalo dia orang baik-baik?" tanyanya.

"Maksud Kuki ...?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. 'Dia' siapa? Jungkook hanya menghela napas.

"Jimin ... gue cuma mau kasih tau lo, ya. Hoseok itu cuma mainin lo. Lo gak tau, ya, kalo dia bikin rumor—atau klarifikasi busuk— _dating_ sama lo cuma buat nutupin kasusnya," tuturnya lembut. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, airmata ini mengalir lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dengan kabar Allana hamil, lambat laun netizen bakal tau kebusukan Hoseok. Makanya, dia bikin rumor _dating_ sama lo buat nutupin semuanya. Jadi, kalo ada kabar Allana hamil karena Hoseok, orang-orang gak bakal percaya. Mereka bakal ngira itu _hoax_... karena Hoseok sendiri bilang pacarnya itu Jimin, bukan Allana," jelasnya, diakhiri dengan hembusan napas yang kencang.

Jungkook beranjak untuk memelukku. Semuanya sudah jelas. Semua orang di BigHit nyatanya menutup kasus ini rapat-rapat dariku. Semuanya, JTS, Bang PD, Allana, Jinnie, bahkan Jisoo—salah satu staff yang dekat denganku.

"Bahkan ... Yoongi juga nutupin kasus ini dari Jimin?" tanyaku pada Jungkook, yang disambut dengan senyumannya.

"Yoongi emang nutup kasus ini rapat-rapat dari lo. Tapi, jangan marah dulu! Yang harus lo pahamin adalah ..." Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Yoongi itu orang pertama yang berani buat boikot petisi buat ngedeportasiin lo, Chim, untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan resiko dari apa yang dia lakuin bisa aja bikin namanya di-cap jelek masyarakat. Dia, kan, _idol._ Resikonya tinggi buat ngelakuin itu."

Aku tentu saja terkejut. Yang pertama, Yoongi? Orang yang dingin dan apatis itu ... orang yang memboikot petisi itu? Dan yang kedua, darimana Jungkook tahu semuanya?

"Kenapa Kuki bisa tau semuanya?" sergahku padanya. Jungkook berpikir sebentar, dan cekikikan.

"Aiih ... gue lupa ngasih tau, ya? Beberapa hari yang lalu, gue resmi berpacaran sama salah satu wartawan _Dispatch_ ," katanya bangga.

"Oalah, pantes Kuki tau semuanya. Kepo ngurusin kerjaan orang, ya ..." godaku pada Jungkook.

"Ish, bukan gue yang ngepoin! Tapi dia sendiri yang cerita sama gue, trus, masa' iya, gue gak peduli sama keadaan lo disana," ujarnya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Ahahahaha, iya, iya. Kuki, makasih banyak udah jadi sahabat Chim yang paliiiiing baik!"

Uhm, sudah berapa banyak kami berpelukan? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, dengan adanya Jungkook di sampingku, aku selalu merasa nyaman mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku.

"Kuki ..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Chim kalah taruhan."

Disaat yang bersamaan, Jungkook membelalakkan matanya dan memelukku dengan erat.

 _Hm, iya, Jimin ... Mas Tae juga cerita, kok, ke gue kalo Yoongi juga ada rasa sama lo. Tinggal tunggu waktunya aja, ya, Chim,_ batin Jungkook bahagia.

.

.

.

"LUAR BIASA!" ujar Bang PD seusai mendengarkan semua _draft_ milik Namjoon dan Yoongi. Ia bertepuk tangan, membuat kedua insan itu menunduk—namun juga menumbuhkan rasa bangga yang hebat pada hati masing-masing. "Kalian benar-benar jenius dalam membuat lagu," pujinya lagi.

"Aaah, terimakasih, Bang PD! Semua lirik lagu itu juga kami dapatkan dari kehidupan sehari-hari," kata Namjoon, "terlebih lagi ... dari kisah hidup Bang Yoongi."

"Kalo saya boleh pilih, _track_ 14 ini bakal jadi lagu favorit saja, sih," ujarnya sambil melihat-lihat kembali isi _draft_ tersebut. Yoongi seketika menunjukkan senyum sumringah.

"Ooh, _track_ 14, ya. Itu memang Bang Yoongi ciptakan khusus untuk seseorang, jadi _feel_ -nya kerasa banget, ya, kan, Bang PD?" tanya Namjoon pada Bang PD, mencuri lirik ke Yoongi.

"Pantas, lagu ini punya _meaning_ yang kuat juga."

"Terimakasih banyak Bang PD," kata Yoongi, "sengaja, sih, lagu ini saya dedikasiin untuk seseorang," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Hahaha, iya, iya, saya paham," ujar Bang PD seakan-akan tahu untuk siapa lagu itu dibuat.

"Emang, apa, deh, Bang? Gue belom denger," bisik Namjoon kepada Yoongi.

"Nanti malem lu ke studio aja, pahamin tuh lagu ampe mampus—lu bakal paham apa yang gue rasain saat ini," balasnya frontal sambil menunjukkan senyum tipisnya.

"Buat Namjoon dan Yoongi, saya yakin, _comeback_ kalian ini bakalan _booming_ banget. Lupain dulu semua skandal dan masalah di JTS, semangat!" kata Bang PD dengan penuh harap pada mereka, lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

 _Lagu itu, lagu buat Jimin ..._

* * *

Malam ini, Jimin dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Taehyung ke sebuah tempat makan. Kata Jungkook, sih, dia pengen ngenalin Taehyung ke Jimin. Awalnya, Jimin gak mau ikut—dia bilang, dia udah kenal Taehyung, kan pernah diwawancarain—terus, dia yakin, dia pasti jadi nyamuk alias _third-wheeler_ disana.

Tapi, kalo ditraktir makan,

Jimin, mah, ayuk aja.

Sesampainya di sana, Jimin melihat seseorang dengan kemeja putih panjang yang lengannya digulung setengah melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, tepat di meja nomor 12.

"Chim, itu Taehyung!" pekik Jungkook girang. Jimin iya-iya aja, lalu mereka berdua menuju ke meja nomor 12 itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka bertiga untuk berkenalan dan bercengkrama. Segera, Jimin menyadari bahwa Taehyung dulu pernah satu sekolah dengannya. Ya, waktu itu Jimin anak pindahan di SD Bangtan. Taehyung itu dulu ketua regu Pramuka-nya. Taehyung kelas 4, Jimin kelas 3.

"Ei Jimin, inget ga, dulu gue mikir lo siswa perempuan," ucap Taehyung sambil bernostalgia, "trus gue bilang, ' _ngapain disini? Regu cewek, kan, di sana_ ', abis itu lo marah-marah sama gue, wkwkwkwk."

"DIIH, jangan inget-inget itu lagi! Dulu, tuh, Jimin sebel banget kalo dikatain anak cewek! Adaaaaa aja, dah, orang yang ngatain Jimin cewek!"

"Yah, Jim, tapi emang, sih. Dari dulu, lu, tuh, punya sifat lebih feminim," kata Taehyung, "dan gue rasa, makin gede ... lo juga makin manis, bukan makin ganteng."

Taehyung gak sadar kalo Jungkook udah mulai _bete_ sama atmosfer disana.

"Yaaah, masa Kuki ngambek? Kan Mas Tae cuma bercanda, Sayang," Taehyung merangkul Jungkook, "lagian, kan, Jimin udah ada yang punya. Ya, gak, Jim?" sambung Taehyung.

"Hah?" respon Jimin, "apa, sih. Jimin aja gak pernah pacaran."

Ups. Taehyung keceplosan.

Jungkook langsung menginjak kaki Taehyung, memberi isyarat.

"Eh, heh, tau, ni, Mas Tae ngawur!" pecah Jungkook.

"Uhh, iya, nih, lagu konslet gue, hehe. Udah, udah, yuk, sekarang, mending kita pesen makanannya," ucap Taehyung untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jimin.

 _Biarin aja waktu yang mempertemukan mereka lagi buat jujur sama perasaan masing-masing. Gausah kita kasih tau sekarang, Mas._

Jungkook telepati ke Taehyung.

Gak tau, deh, telepatinya nyampe apa enggak. Yang pasti, Jungkook udah gregetan banget dengan dua orang itu, ya, Jimin dan Yoongi. Semoga aja, semuanya berlangsung sebagaimana semustinya.

* * *

 **Bersambung, tebeceh~~~~**

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Samsek: sama sekali.**

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri * _telat telat*_ Akhirnya apdet juga abis berburu THR, _lmao._

UHHUUHHH itu yang _part_ bahasa Sunda-nya, bener, gak, sih? Haha, aku udah nanya ke grup line _ibf_ yang mayoritas orang Sunda, dan kalo masih salah, maafkeun. Yang nulis orang Sumatera, sih, wkwkwkwk.

Eniwei, _to be honest_ , aku sendiri juga kzl sama Hoseok disini. Mungkin sekarang bukan Hoseok lagi, tapi ... Ho(e)seok? Gak heran kalo kalian kesel, yang ngetiknya aja kesel ...

Dan, Jisoo yang kusebutin itu bukan Jisoo Blackpink atau Jisoo SVT, tapi Kim Jisoo aktor drakor itu lho ^3^/

 _ **-kodokmeriang**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Entah ini nonbaku atau semibaku.  
Slight!VKook and NamJin.

* * *

 _Am I wrong?_

 _Falling in love with you._

 _Tell me, am I wrong?_

 _While your other man is out there, cheating and lying, steppin' all over you, you, you ..._

.

.

.

"Gila!" pekik Namjoon di studio malam itu, membuat Yoongi tersenyum bangga. "Bang, kalo Jimin tau lagu ini buat dia, keknya, dia bakal klepek-klepek banget, dah!"

"Bisa aja lu."

"Serius! Liriknya pas banget, gue suka pas bagian _am I wrong, falling in love with you_?" kata Namjoon, "tapi, lucu juga, sih, Jimin ngigo aja pas tidur bisa dijadiin lagu sama lu, Bang," tambah Namjoon.

"Yeh gila. Ini lagu tinggal butuh judul doang, nih," kata Yoongi sembari mengutak-atik alat _compose -_ nya tersebut.

"Emmm, menurut gue, sih, _Am I Wrong_ aja, Bang. Lucu, kan, dari _'aing teh salah apa_ ' jadi ' _am I wrong_ ', wkwkwk," kali ini, Namjoon terbahak-bahak dengan leluconnya sendiri.

"Dih, Joon, geli amat, sih, sama lawakan sendiri," kata Yoongi, "yaudah, _fix,_ ya, judulnya _Am I Wrong_?" tanya Yoongi memastikan, sambil menyembunyikan seulas senyuman di balik wajah datarnya.

"Siplah, _track_ 14 resmi dikasih juduuul ... _treteretereeet_ ..." ucap Namjoon sambil menirukan gaya _host_ di acara-acara televisi, " _Am I Wrong_!"

.

.

.

"JIMIN!" teriak Jungkook di pagi hari, saat dimana kampus masih sepi dari kumpulan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi jahanam. Yang dipanggil cuma noleh males.

"Apaan, sih, Kuk?" tanyanya.

"Ini, nih, lu kudu liat! JTS mau _comeback_! TANGGAL LIMA JUNI, WOI, BESOK!" ucapnya girang. Kelewat girang, malah. "TUH LIAT ITU SI NAMJOON GANTENG BANGET DAAAAAH!"

"YOONGI-NYA JUGA KECE ABIS IIIH KESEL!" kata Jungkook yang masih sibuk men- _scroll_ konsep foto yang disebarkan BigHit lewat akun Instagram _official_ mereka.

Tapi, lain dulu, lain sekarang.

Kalau dulu Jimin biasanya lebih gila _fanboying_ daripada Jungkook, sekarang Jimin jadi lebih pendiam, dan hanya membalas semua teriakan serta pekikan Jungkook dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Entah, tapi, Jimin punya rasa yang lain saat melihat aura Yoongi di foto konsep itu.

Kelihatannya ... setelah Jimin pergi, Yoongi tampak lebih bahagia ...

"Btw, Jim, kok, BigHit cuma nyebar foto mereka berdua, ya? Gak ada Hoseok," celetuk Jungkook tanpa sengaja.

"Ha?" Jimin yang kurang menyimak perkataan Jungkook barusan meminta Jungkook untuk mengulang perkataannya. Jimin terlalu asyik melamun.

Duh mampus, Jungkook keceplosan.

"Heh, enggak, kok ... Jimin! Diem aja, sih, lo. Biasanya tereak-tereak bareng gue," ujar Jungkook, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jimin.

"Eh, iya, Kuk. Jimin lagi pusing aja," balasnya berbohong.

"Alah, jangan boong lu. Hmmm, mumpung masih sepi, gue traktir mie ayam mau? Mumpung lagi banyak rejeki, hehe," Jungkook kembali mencari topik lain. Namun, Jimin tetap diam. "Udah, ah, jan ngelamun mulu! Nanti kesambet, baru tau!" ajaknya sambil menarik paksa lengan Jimin.

Di samping Jimin yang makin hari makin murung, selalu ada Jungkook yang mati-matian untuk menjada _mood_ Jimin seharian penuh. Kayak sekarang aja, Jungkook mau traktir makanan kesukaan Jimin, mie ayam. Padahal, mah, uang pas-pasan.

Tujuannya, ya, cuma satu. Buat bikin Jimin melupakan semua masalah yang lalu itu, walau sementara saja.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu, di_ dorm _Jantan ..._

"Bang Yoon, siapin diri lu, besok kita tampil perdana buat _comeback_ ini di _Music Bank_ ," ingat Namjoon. Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Gampanglah itu. Betewe, si Hoseok, gimana kabarnya?"

"Hoseok, ya? Gue juga gak tau, Bang. Entahlah, tapi kata Bang PD, untuk _comeback_ kali ini, Hoseok gak bakal ikut dulu. Jadi, yah, konsepnya sekarang _duo_ ," jelas Namjoon.

"Baguslah." Ucap Yoongi sembari meneguk isi dari kaleng sodanya.

"Lo masih mikirin Jimin, Bang?" tanya Namjoon kepo. Yoongi hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya, menandakan betapa labilnya perasaan dia sekarang. "Setau gue, ya, Bang, jodoh itu udah diatur sama yang di atas. Gausah ribet gitulah."

"Iya, Joon, gue paham kalo begituan. Yang masih gue pikirin, kenapa gue bisa seterlambat itu buat ngucapin perasaan gue ke dia ..." sesal Yoongi, "andai aja kalo gue lebih cepet dikit, pasti ..."

"Bentar, Bang. Sekarang, gue tanya. Lo bener serius sama Jimin, atau lu cuman sayang dia sebatas itu doang?" tanya Namjoon. Sebenarnya, Yoongi sendiri masih belum paham apa yang dimaksud Namjoon dengan ' _sebatas itu doang'_ , tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Namjoon.

"Gue gak pernah main-main untuk urusan kayak begini," kata Yoongi mantap. Ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum Namjoon menanggapi respon Yoongi barusan.

"Bang, tapi serius, deh. Kalo elo beneran menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus, apalagi sama seorang pemuda secara blak-blakan, itu bakal berdampak parah banget sama karir lu nantinya ... dan juga, bakal berdampak sama _fans_ kita."

"Gue paham, kok, Joon," kata Yoongi.

"Terus?"

"Ya, liat aja nanti kedepannya gimana," ujar Yoongi penuh misteri seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Pagi ini, semua media ramai memberitakan _comeback_ -nya JTS. Dugaan Bang PD memang benar, _comeback_ JTS ini sangat _booming._ Ada yang mempertanyakan dimana Hoseok, dan tidak sedikit pula yang kagum akan pencapaian JTS. Baru kali ini, JTS mencetak rekor dengan penjualan album terbanyak di bulan ini.

Salah satu _track_ yang paling digemari berjudul 'Am I Wrong' sukses merebut perhatian di kalangan penikmat musik. Menurut mereka, kualitas musik JTS kali ini meningkat tajam dari sebelumnya. Netizen puun membanjiri kolom komentar media sosial.

 _ **Kuki_Bunny:** benar-benar lagu yang jenius!_

 _ **SUGAR93:** aku yakin seratus persen, lagu ini menceritakan sesuatu ... atau seseorang? Hehehe._

 _ **HOPIE:** AKU CINTA LAGU KALIAN! By the way, dimana Hoseok?_

 _ **KUMAMON4SUGA:** i kennat handle dis T-T_

 _ **MONIE1994:** taruhan, lagu ini pasti tentang asmara salah satu member JTS!_

Tidak sedikit netizen yang berspekulasi bahwa lagu ini tidak sembarang ditulis. Mereka yakin, bahwa lagu ini punya 'sesuatu' di dalamnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat wartawan sangat haus. Dan mungkin, teka-teki ini akan terungkap tak lama lagi.

.

.

.

"JIMIIIIN!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

"TOLONG AKUUUU!"

Yap, itu Jungkook. Lagi kumat. Gak perlu lagi dikasih tahu kalian apa alasannya. Dia bilang, lagu _Am I Wrong_ udah dia dengerin hampir puluhan kali—dan tetep bikin dia mabok.

 _In a good way, obviously._

Jimin akui, liriknya emang keren banget. _Beat_ -nya juga asik bener. Tapi, ya, gitu. Tetep aja. Jimin gak ada semangat lagi buat _stalk comeback_ mereka kali ini. Dan mungkin, akan terus begitu untuk _comeback-comeback_ selanjutnya.

Jahat, ya, Jimin.

Padahal, kan, dia udah janji sama Yoongi kalau ia bakal selalu dukung _comeback_ JTS dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi, Jimin malah ingkar.

 _Maafin Jimin, Yoongi ..._

.

.

.

 **[Yoongi's point of view]**

" _ON AIR start in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."_

" _WELCOME TO MUSIC UPDATES_!" pekik _interviewer_ itu dengan semangat. "Hari ini, _Music Updates_ bakal bahas _comeback_ JTS yang lagi _booming_ pake banget!" lanjutnya dengan semangat yang sama.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak," ujar Namjoon, tepat menghadap ke arah kamera nomor empat. Aku agak risih dengan suasana ramai seperti ini, sangat berbeda dengan pribadi INFP-ku yang senang menyendiri dan agak melankolis. Jadi, kubiarkan saja Namjoon menjadi juru bicaraku untuk _interview_ kali ini.

"JTS, biar kuperjelas, salah satu _project_ kalian kemarin berhasil mengundang simpati banyak orang. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya _interviewer_ itu sambil membolak-balik kertas kecil di tangannya.

"Rasanya luar biasa. Banyak sekali fans yang antusias mengikutinya. Bahkan, kami menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan mereka," ucap Namjoon.

"Hmm, menarik. Lalu, dimana J-Hope? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kabar _dating-_ nya bersama _buddy_ Suga, sehingga ia tidak hadir disini?" tanyanya serius.

Jujur, aku membelalak kaget ketika _interviewer_ itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang agak menyinggung privasiku, Jimin, juga Hoseok sendiri. Namjoon segera melirik ke arahku, agak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Ehm, sebenarnya, kami sedang menyiapkan konsep baru. Dan Hoseok harus 'diamankan' dulu untuk merahasiakan konsep terbaru kami, hehehe," dapat kulihat Namjoon dengan susah payah mengarang semua jawaban mengenai Hoseok. Karena kutahu, Hoseok sedang dikarantina Bang PD akibat skandal tertutupnya itu.

"Nampaknya kalian sudah mempunyai konsep yang sangat matang, ya. Hm, baru-baru ini pun, salah satu lagu dari album kalian yang berjudul _Am I Wrong_ merajai _chart_ dimana-mana, dan yang kami dapatkan, para netizen ternyata sangat penasaran akan latar belakang lagu ini, bisa dijelaskan?"

"Wah, untuk pertanyaan itu, sih, silakan berikan pada Sang Pencipta lagunya," ujar Namjoon sambil mengarahkan mikrofon itu padaku.

Mampus, aku harus jawab apa?

"Eum, yah, lagu itu untuk orang yang spesial," ujarku gugup setengah mati. _Interviewer_ itu tampak bersemangat dan senyum kelewat lebar, seperti sudah menguak rahasia terbesar abad ini.

"Siapa, tuh? Boleh kami tahu siapa orang spesial yang kamu maksud tadi, Suga?"

"Hah ... dia orang yang spesial buat saya," kataku seadanya, dan memang itu benar, "dan, bisa dibilang, dia orang yang paling beruntung dari yang lain. Tapi sayang, dia gak pernah menganggap saya sebagai keberuntungannya," sambungku sambil melirik Namjoon yang menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

Sialan Namjoon.

Min Yoongi bukan orang melankolis di depan publik seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi melankolisku, jadi ini agak aneh pastinya untuk orang-orang.

"Untuk siapapun itu, pasti dia orang yang sangat spesial, ya, bagi Suga. Duh, benar-benar beruntung!" sambungnya sambil tersenyum. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya, Suga?"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Yang pastinya, aku bukan cowok romantis dan puitis untuk menyampaikan salam. Oh, dan, apa dia akan menonton _interview_ ini?

"Yah, untuk kamu. Hiduplah dengan semangat, aku mencintaimu!" ujarku sambil mengeluarkan _post_ - _it_ kuning tepat ke arah sorotan kamera bernomor 5.

.

.

.

" _Dia orang yang spesial buat saya. dan, bisa dibilang, dia orang yang paling beruntung dari yang lain. Tapi sayang, dia gak pernah menganggap saya sebagai keberuntungannya." —Min Suga, interview 08/06/2017_

Minggu ini, kutipan interview itu booming dimana-mana. Terlebih lagu, cuplikan interview Suga di Music Updates yang mendedikasikan lagu Am I Wrong untuk seorang yang spesial baginya bahkan menjadi trending #1 di YouTube.

Hal itu membuat orang-orang makin penasaran.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Min Suga yang terkesan apatis pada keadaan sekitar, apalagi untuk masalah percintaan, bisa-bisanya terinspirasi menulis lagu dari—dan untuk—seseorang? Netizen dibuat gila akan hal ini. Dan juga, saat siaran berlangsung, Min Suga mengucapkan kata cinta dan menunjukkan _post-it_ kuning miliknya.

Benar-benar beruntung wanita itu.

Semoga saja, tidak ada _fans-fans_ gila yang berlaku buruk pada orang yang dicintai Min Suga, ya?

.

.

.

 **[Jeongguk's point of view]**

Eh, eh, genks.

Gue gak nyangka, deh.

Masa' iya, Yoongi begitu? Itu lagu ... buat siapa? Kok gue gak tau? Yoongi seenak bodong ngomong 'cinta' di acara itu. Mana ada segala _post-it_ kuning.

Kan, kan, gue kepo, kan.

Setau gue ... warna kesukaan Jimin itu, kan, _soft pink_ sama ungu? Masa iya, Jimin ganti warna favorit gue gak tau? Apa jangan-jangan ... Yoongi cuma main-main sama Jimin?

Wah, kalo iya, gue gibeng kepalanya entar pas gue ketemu dia.

Oh iya, hari ini, sih, gue rencana mau nyamperin Jimin di fakultas Ekonomi. Secara, gue anak Psikologi, jadi, ya, gue harus muter jauh karena gedung kita jauhan. Yha sedih. Lelah dedek.

Sampe disana, gue gak ketemu sama tu bantet. Gue cari di kantin tempat kita berdua nongki juga gak ada. Nyari di toilet juga gak ada. Nyari di laci meja juga gak ada.

Akhirnya, gue capek dan memutuskan untuk istirahat di perpus. Lumayan, ngadem. Kalo lagi hoki, bisa numpang _wi-fi_ gratis di perpustakaan.

Gue lagi asyik baca-baca buku 'Cara Memikat Hati Lelaki' di perpustakaan, sampai mata gue menangkap siluet si Bantet dari kejauhan, tepat di barisan buku Psikologi.

Beh, makanan gue sehari-hari tu.

"Tumbenan bacanya berat-berat," gumam gue, seraya menghampiri dia yang lari baca buku. Gue gak tau sama sekali judulnya apa, tapi yang pasti, Jimin lagi baca bab yang berjudul 'Cara Mudah Melupakan Orang yang Kita Sayang'.

"Oi, Jim! Buku apaan, tuh?"

Bukannya disambut ' _eeh halo kuk_ ', si Jimin malah kelabakan.

"Uh, enggak, kok, Kuk ... Jimin cuma penasaran sama buku anak-anak psikologi aja, hehe."

Nah gini, neh. Kalo Jimin udah kelabakan, ngomong begitu, ditambah 'hehe' di belakangnya, pasti ada apa-apa.

"Jim, jujurlah. Gue tau, kok, apa yang lo sembunyiin. Dari Paud, gak, dari janin kita juga udah barengan, masiiih aja main rahasia-rahasiaan," ungkap gue jujur pada Jimin. Gue khawatir ntar dia bakal stres sama masalahnya trus depresi makin harinya.

Jimin cuma menghela napas, seakan-akan, tuh, berat banget buat ngomong jujur ke gue.

"Iya, maafin Jimin, Kuk ... jujur, Jimin, tuh, baca buku ini biar Jimin bisa lupain kenangan Jimin sama JTS ..." ucapnya dengan pandangan tertunduk. Gue tau, tuh mata udah berkaca-kaca.

"EH GILA LU! SUMPAH?!"

" _SSSSSSTTT!"_

" _Bacot, kan, bacot."_

" _Bala, dah, bala."_

" _SSSHHHT SHHHT_!"

Orang-orang perpus memandang gue dengan tatapan jengkel. Yah, gue di- _bully_ di perpus. _Tengsin_ abis, nih, gue.

"Iye maap."

Gue langsung beralih ke Jimin yang masih menunduk. "Lu gila, Jim? Yang narik gue ke JTS itu elo. Yang _discover_ JTS dari jaman debut itu elo. Yang bikin gue tertarik sama mereka, tuh, lo ... demi apa, lu, Jim, relain semua begitu aja?"

 _As expected,_ Jimin cuma diem, gak ngasih jawaban apapun.

"Jim, gue tau ini semua berat buat lo. Cuma, gue pikir semua hal yang kita lakuin jangan pernah lo lupain ... karena menurut gue, jujur, _fanboying_ sama JTS itu udah jadi bagian dari hidup kita," jelas gue, masih mengharapkan jawaban dari Jimin. Duh, jadi sedih.

Seketika, Jimin meluk gue. Udah biasa yekan. Tapi kali ini, gue bisa ngerasain bahu gue mulai basah.

"Yah, jangan mewek, Jim, baju dari Mas Tae ini."

"I-Ih, Kuki, mah, gitu ... Jim ... Jii ... Jimin gakuat, Kuk," isaknya. Gue sangat iba dengan kondisi Jimin sekarang. Orang yang selalu bahagia, cengengesan mulu, jarang banget gue liat dia nangis kayak gini.

Terakhir kali dia nangis, tuh, waktu kita lulus SMP. Dia takut gue ga bakal satu SMA sama dia karena NEM kita beda jauh dan kecil kemungkinannya bisa masuk SMA yang sama. Etapi akhirnya, kita diterima di SMA yang sama juga.

"Gini aja, deh, Jim. Apapun yang bisa gue lakuin buat bantu lo, bakal gue lakuin sebisa mungkin," kata gue, masih berusaha buat nenangin Jimin, "eksklusif buat lo."

Gue ga nyangka kata-kata tadi ternyata ampuh buat bikin Jimin berhenti dari kegiatan nangisnya. Syukur. Baju dari Mas Tae gak basah semua.

"Yaudah, deh, Kuk. Jimin percaya sama Kuki. Jadi ... Jimin mau kasih ini aja. Soalnya, karena ini ... Jimin jadi gabisa tidur nyenyak," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil bertuliskan MSG. Gue bingung. Maksudnya, gak bisa tidur nyenyak? Bukannya dia bisa tidur dimana aja, ya?

"Hah?! Kok MSG, jim? Lo mau kasih gue micin biar goblok terus gak lulus tahun ini? Otak gue udah dobol mau lo goblokkin lagi?!" tanya gue heboh. Niatnya mau ngelawak, tapi gagal karena Jimin ga ketawa.

Yah ... penonton kecewa.

"Ih norak! MSG itu Min Suga, tauk!" katanya sambil cemberut.

"Ekhe, maaf, ya. Eh, betewe ... MSG, kan, punya lo, Jim. Gue udah punya KTH," goda gue.

"Apasih Kukiii ..." Jimin malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yauda dah, Jimin mau balik ke kelas dulu, ya. Makasih Kuki!" ucap si Bantet sambil meluk gue.

' _Apaansih anjir gue kepo ama ni kotaq'._

.

.

.

Pulang ngampus, sih, enaknya nyantai sambil ngemil keripik, trus teleponan sampe subuh sama pacar.

Tapi apalah daya. Tugas dari Bu Wati kali ini bener-bener nyita waktu gue. Mau gak mau, kudu gue selesaiin. Alhasil, gue tumpahin semua isi tas gue buat ngambil lembaran-lembaran kertas yang terpendam di dasar tas.

 _Pluk._

"Anji—apaan tuh?"

Mampus. Kotak Jimin yang _niatnya-gak-pengen-gue-buka_ itu jatoh dan isinya berserakan kemana-mana. Duhlah!

 _Kan gue males beresinnya!_

Akhirnya, gue pungutin semua barang yang jatoh dari kotak kecil itu. Setelah gue kumpulin jadi satu, apalah daya. Iman gue gakuat buat ga ngepoin itu kotak.

Eh, lagipula, Jimin udah ngasih ini, kan, ke gue?

Jadi ... boleh, dong, gue buka?

Perlahan-lahan, gue buka lembaran kertas itu. Ada yang warna putih, biru, _pink_ , dan kuning. Semua ukuran kertas sama, kecuali yang kuning. Kalo kalian kepo isinya, nih, gue bacain.

Beh, kurang baik apa gue.

.

 **(Kertas putih)**

 _Jimin salah nilai Suga_. _bener kata Bunda, jangan nilai orang dari_ cover- _nya aja._

 _-Jimin, day 1 in dorm_

 _Masa', kata Hoseok, kalo mau minta maaf sama Suga, harus nyium Suga dulu? Malu!_.

 _-Jimin, day 2 in dorm_

 _Suga sering banget belanjain Jimin disini! Udah gitu, kata Suga, Jimin manis kalo pake baju yang gede-gede /_

 _-Jimin, day 4 in dorm_

 **(Kertas** _ **pink**_ **)**

 _Masa, Jinnie bilang kalo Suga suka sama Jimin? Katanya, sih, Jinnie tau dari Rapmon ..._

 _Tapi, Jimin, sih, ga percaya sebelum Suga ngomong langsung ke Jimin!_

 _-Jimin_

 _Hari ini Jimin diajak jalan-jalan sama Suga ke Taman Bermain! Naik bianglala 3_

 _-Jimin_

 _Kenapa stylist-nya Suga bilang kalo Jimin ga peka, sih? Ga ngerti kenapa ... :(_

 _-Jimin_

 **(Kertas kuning)**

" _Selamat, aku turut bahagia atas kabar pagi ini. Jangan sampai lupa makan, ya, Jimin. Jangan sampai sakit. Pikirkan juga kesehatan dirimu. Maafkan aku, ya."_

— _myg_

" _Aku sengaja mengirimkan ini untukmu, karena aku tau menu hari ini steak. Makan yang banyak, jangan biarkan stres membuatmu sakit."_

— _myg_

 _Dan satu post-it kosong._

 **(Kertas biru)**

 _Kenapa ga bilang dari dulu? Jimin udah nunggu lama padahal :))_

 _-Jimin, 1 Juni 2017._

 _Makin jauh ..._

 _-Jimin, 3 Juni 2017_

* * *

Gue refleks kaget, dong.

Gue yakin seratus persen _post-it_ kuning yang ada di kotak MSG itu— _POST IT KUNING YANG SAMA KEK YANG DITUNJUKKIN YOONGI DI_ INTERVIEW _ITU_!

Argh—daku ingin berkata kasar!

Kasar!

Gila. Gue heboh bukan main. Ternyata, itu yang mau Yoongi tunjukkin ke semua orang?

 _YA GIMANA ORANG-ORANG TAU—AH KESEL DEDEK._

Eh tapi sumpah, lutut gue lemes, dan akhirnya jatoh gegara lari-lari buat ambil hape. Waktu, tuh, berasa lama banget pas gue coba ngehubungin nomor Jimin. Berkali-kali gue telepon, berkali-kali juga gak diangkat.

Apa dia udah tidur, ya?

Hnnnnngggg.

Yaudahlah, pokoknya, besok gue harus nemuin Jimin.

Titik gapake koma!

Dan syukur, dengan kotak ini, akhirnya gue tau Jimin kenapa. Gue pun menganalisis semua kertas ini dengan trik Detective Conan. Atau Shinichi Kudo. Ya. Sama aja.

Pertama, di kertas putih. Semua curhatan Jimin di kertas putih itu adalah curhatan dia waktu pertama kali ikut tu _project_ dan tinggal bareng Yoongi.

Kedua, kertas pink! Di kertas pink itu, gue rasa Jimin mulai curhat tentang dia yang punya rasa sama Yoongi. Keliatan dari tulisannya di salah satu kertas, ' _Jimin, sih, ga percaya sebelum Suga ngomong langsung ke Jimin—...'_ _fix,_ disini Jimin mulai ada rasa. Dan, pink itu melambangkan, yaaa, _love is in the air~_

Ketiga, _post it_ kuning. Disitu semua jelas, itu bukan tulisan Jimin. Tulisan tangannya lebih berantakan—kayak dokter. Dan juga dicantumin inisial MYG _which stands for_ Min Yoongi a.k.a Min Suga a.k.a Suga a.k.a Yoongi.

Semua post-it kuning itu gue yakinin sebagai semua ucapan Yoongi buat Jimin secara pribadi.

Dan terakhir, kertas biru. Betewe, beberapa sumber mengatakan kalo biru menandakan kegalauan hati. Kalau di Indonesia disebutnya galau, di luar negeri disebutnya ' _blue_ '. 'Blue' itu berarti sedih, dan udah diungkapkan dari tahun 1300-an. Iya, iya! Gak salah lagi! Gue pernah baca di kamus idiom Bahasa Inggris. Jadi, kalo kita bilangnya ' _eh gue galau'_ , di sana ngomongnya ' _I'm blue'_.

Ya, gitu, deh—gue gak terlalu jago Bahasa Inggris.

Terus, disini, Jimin nulis, ' _kenapa gak bilang dari dulu? Jimin udah nunggu lama padahal :))'_.

 _FIX,_ disini, tanggal dimana Jimin besoknya pulang dari _dorm_ JTS. Kalo kalian bingung, apa yang dia tunggu, yaelah, udah jelas, bor!

Yang Jimin tunggu itu adalah saat dimana Yoongi ngucapin langsung perasaannya sama Jimin. Semuanya balik lagi ke kertas _pink._

Kertas biru terakhir, ' _makin jauh ...'_. Gue inget banget, Jimin pernah bilang, mustahil bagi dia buat ketemuan lagi karena hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _idol-fans_. Mereka ketemu hanya karena takdir. Mungkin, hanya sekedar dipertemukan, bukan disatukan ...

 _BOOM!_

Itu suara otak gue.

Barusan meledak, haruskah kupanggil SWAT dan tim SAR untuk mengamankannya?

Gak sia-sia juga ilmu psikologi gue buat baca arti warna beginian. Akhirnya, bisa gue amalkan di kehidupan nyata.

Ya intinya, mah, sama ae kayak kisah tjinta pemuda pemudi di luar sana. Jimin-nya gak peka. Yoongi banyak main kode. Duh, jangan main kode ama Jimin atuh :( kode morse aja dia ga apal, gimana mau mahamin kode beginian, yang sebelas dua belas sama kode _hacker Deep Web_?

Kalo begini terus ...

Ya ga bakal ketemu, lah!

Ah, kan, gereget gue jadinya!

Yauda dah gua mau bobo aja!

Otak gue musti diistirahatin abis melakukan pekerjaan yang berat ini. Berat sekali, seperti memanggul gunung di pundak. Haish, pokoknya, besok, gue harus meluruskan semua ini sama Jimin. Gue juga gak tau, sih, Jimin udah nonton _interview-_ nya apa belom, mengingat kalo dia enggak terlalu antusias sama CB JTS kali ini.

Tapi, kalo dia udah nonton, dia enggak bakal ngasih kotak ini ke gue, kan? Kalo dia udah nonton, berarti dia tau Yoongi bener-bener serius sama dia.

Ah, gak tau, ah!

 _Gila, otak gue udah melepuh._

* * *

 **A/N**

Arti warna;

Biru: sedih, galau.

Pink/merah muda: cinta, kasmaran, romantis, _cute._

Kuning: kebahagiaan, positif, energi, _joy._

Putih: suci, polos, _goodness_. Putih itu juga dikonotasikan dengan hal-hal yang positif

Disini, _point of view Jungkook_ , tuh, pake lo-gue, ya. Trus bahasa si jeykey ini non-baku sekale, so, tell me kalo kalian _disturbed_ atau _annoyed_ sama pemakaian kata-kata di pov si JK, ya—semenjak banyak sekali _harsh word_ di pov-nya si jeka.

Yaudah gitu sajha.

Dah.

 _ **-kodokmeriang**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**BIAS**_

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

YoonMin; Dom!Yoon, Sub!Min. Indonesia!AU. Entah ini nonbaku atau semi-baku.  
Slight!VKook & NamJin.

* * *

 **[Masih Jeongguk's point of view]**

Ah.

Gue gak bisa tidur, asli. Padahal, tadi otak gue udah ngepul, berasap, dan perlu diistirahatin. Tapi sekarang, gue malah asyik guling-guling di kasur. Otak gue terus-terusan mikirin nasib cinta YoonMin.

Gue gedek banget.

Si Yoongi main kode mulu. Udah tau Jimin, kan, pe'a.

Eh, bukan. Jimin, kan, polos begitu. Hm, terlalu polos, malahan. Gue pernah ngajakkin dia nyabe, dia gak ngerti. Umurnya boleh dua puluh satu, tapi tingkat kepolosannya masih setara sama sel sperma dan sel telur yang baru melebur.

Au ah! Besok pagi gue kudu nemuin si bantet.

.

.

.

ARGH.

Nih, ya, udah lebih dari satu jam gue melek. Gak bisa tidur, seriusan. Gimana inih. Apa daku harus kembali bergumul dengan tugas Bu Wati? Atau tidak? Tapi tangan ini sudah tidak bisa diajak untuk menulis tugas.

Yaudah, lah, ya. Buka hape aja, siapa tau bisa bobok. Gue _scroll explore_ Instagram aja, deh. Mayan, pake kuota tengah malem. Mungkin ada update-an terbaru dari JTS—

Lagi asik-asik nge- _scroll explore,_ lu tau apa yang gue temuin?

 _ADA FOTO YOONGI DI-COLLAGE SAMA SALAH SATU MUKA MEMBER GIRLGROUP._

Biasanya, nih, ya, kalo fotonya udah begini, kalo fotonya udah bedua-bedua gini, ada _apa-apa_. _Feeling_ gue kagak enak. Gue kesel, pengen baca artikelnya tapi ntar sakit hati. Kalo gak dibaca, sayang. Penasaran gue yekan.

Yaudah, gue baca _caption_ fotonya.

 _XX/XX/XXXX, Selasa, beberapa hari yang lalu, JTS baru saja mengadakan comeback dengan salah satu hits andalannya yang bertajuk 'Am I Wrong'. Para fans antusias dalam menyambut comeback mereka kali ini. Tapi, siapa sangka, dalam salah satu interview yang dilakukan siaran televisi swasta menjadi booming dan trending di berbagai media masa serta sosial media. Hal ini tak lain tak bukan disebabkan karena Suga, salah satu member JTS mengungkapkan bahwa lagu tersebut merupakan lagu yang didedikasikannya untuk seseorang yang ia cintai, juga tak lupa ia menunjukkan post it kuning yang diyakini netizen sebagai bentuk clue siapakah orang tersebut. Fans yang penasaran akan clue tersebut, langsung menyebutkan bahsa Clara dari girlgroup VnC adalah orang yang dimaksud Suga, karena beberapa hari sebelum Suga menunjukkan post it kuning dengan emoji hati. Lantas, hal itu menjadi hal yang viral dan banyak juga yang percaya bahwa Suga dan Clara memiliki hubungan yang spesial [lanjut di komentar]_

HAH?

APASIH?

KONYOL BANGET.

Nyesel gue baca beginian!

Gue langsung me- _refresh explore_ Instagram biar _post_ itu ilang. Gue tetep gondok. Kan, Yoongi milik Jimin seorang? OTP gue gimana, nih? Pake acara rumor-rumor segala. Nih, ya, gue kasih tau—rumor itu dibuat sama orang sirik, disebar sama orang tolol, dan diterima baik-baik sama orang bodoh.

Untungnya, gue masih pinter.

Gue pun langsung melipir ke Twitter untuk menghilangkan rasa gondok yang tak kunjung hilang. Baru juga buka _trending topic,_ lu taU APA YANG GUE TEMUIN?!

 _Trending topic worldwide_ -nya, coy ...

 _ **#SURAisREAL**_

Hmmm.

Gue gondok tapi penasaran. Gue cek, eh bener, isinya foto Yoongi sama Clara yang diedit dengan maksa. Ingin memaki—kalo emang OTP-nya gak punya momen, ya, gak usah diedit gitu juga, kali! Sedih amat, sih, para Sura _shipper_ ini.

EH EH EH.

SI BANTET GIMANA.

Gue gak ngerti lagi kalo sampe si Jimin galau untuk yang kesekian kalinya gegara buka sosial media pagi nanti :( Kalo dia patah hati lagi, yah, tambah banyak kerjaan gue ...

* * *

 **[Namjoon's point of view]**

Malem ini, gue ada rencana rapat bareng Bang PD. Rencana, sih, kita mau ngebahas tentang _world tour_ yang bakal diadain di era ini. Setelah gue ngambil beberapa berkas dan kunci kamar, gue langsung beranjak ke lantai satu, tempat dimana kantor Bang PD berada.

Sesampainya disana, gue belom sempet buka pintu. Gue gak sengaja denger percakapan Bang PD dengan ... seseorang? Tapi, siapa?

Gue yang penasaran langsung aja ambil posisi buat denger lebih jelas percakapan mereka. Biar, mau dikata nguping atau apa, tapi kedengerannya, ini percakapan yang penting pake banget.

"Apa kamu bilang?! Gak bisa! Ada-ada aja, sih!"

"Hm, yaudah kalo lu gak mau. Liat aja, nanti BigHit juga ancur."

"Kenapa harus begini, sih?! Saya kasih tau, ya! Baru saja saya dapet kabar kalo ada orang yang nyebarin berita kalo Yoongi itu biseksual! Saya tanya sekarang, siapa yang nyebar aib perusahaan sendiri?!"

"Sabar, _Boy,_ gue tau, kok, satu perusahaan juga udah paham kalo Yoongi itu biseksual. Cuman, kan, kalo misalnya berita ini sampe nyebar keluar perusahaan, berarti ada, dong, yang khianat sama perusahaan ini?"

"Gak tau, pusing saya! Udah, kamu atur aja gimana enaknya—pokoknya, jangan sampe fans tau kalo orientasi seksual Yoongi itu _bi._ Cukup Hoseok aja yang bikin saya puyeng."

"Gampanglah, toh, gue juga udah kebantu dengan banyaknya tagar Sura Is Real."

"Yayaya, terserah. Pokoknya, kalo masalah ini bisa kelar, saya bayar berapapun yang kamu mau."

Pintu pun terbuka dan menunjukkan siluet Bang PD dengan orang yang gue gak kenal sama sekali. Mereka berjabat tangan, dan setelahnya, bisa gue liat dengan jelas wajah orang itu—tersenyum licik saat meninggalkan Bang PD.

Tbh, gak butuh waktu yang lama, gue paham maksud dari percakapan mereka tadi. Bang PD akhirnya terlibat _play agency_ untuk membersihkan nama baik BigHit. Aduh. Yang gini-gini, nih, gue gak demen. Dan kalo gue bener, gak lama lagi, Yoongi bakal 'berpacaran' dengan cewek dari agensi tetangga.

Ya, semata-mata untuk menutup skandal biseksualnya ini.

" _Poor_ Jimin _..._ "

* * *

"JIMIIIIIIN!" teriak Jungkook sambil berlarian ke arah taman kampus. Disana, Jimin sedang asyik dengan komiknya. Dia meletakkan komiknya di pangkuannya.

"Ya, Kuk?"

Jungkook ngos-ngosan, " _hosh hosh,_ bentar, bentar, gua ambil napas dulu," celetuk Jungkook, sambil memegangi dadanya. Mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas beberapa kali.

"Udah?" tanya Jimin, disertai dengan anggukan Jungkook. Jungkook segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jimin, tidak sabar menimbun Jimin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus membenak di hatinya dari kemarin.

"Udah," jawan Jungkook, "eng, nih, Jim ... gue pengen nanya. Lu udah nonton _interview_ JTS, belom?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Jimin acuh tak acuh, kembali fokus ke komiknya.

"Ish—pokoknya yang baru! Yang jadi _trending_ di YouTube!" seru Jungkook heboh, "yang cuma ada Rapmon sama Suga doang!"

"Mhmmm ... udah, Kuk. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Jimin lagi. Senyum Jungkook melebar, semangat 45 mulai membara. Dia memegang tangan Jimin, meremasnya—gemas.

"Terus?! Lu paham, kan, buat siapa _post-it_ -nya?!" ucap Jungkook, memekik kencang, menahan sebagian napasnya.

"Paham, kok," balas Jimin singkat.

"JADI INTINYAAA—..." Jungkook masih sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menyambung perkataannya—tapi Jimin memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Ya intinya, Yoongi udah _official dating_ sama Clara," jawab Jimin pelan, tanpa memandang wajah Jungkook. Harapan Jungkook yang awalnya ' _iya, intinya, Yoongi masih inget sama Jimin'_ menjadi sesuatu yang—ah.

"APA, SIH, JIM? KEMAKAN RUMOR, AH, LU! GEMES GUE!"

Belum selesai Jungkook memberi wejangan pada Jimin—niat hati ingin menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir— _handphone-_ nya berdering, menunjukkan sebuah notifikasi dari Twitter. Um, dari Soompi, lebih tepatnya.

Hampir dua menit Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya, tidak percaya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kuki paham, kan?" ujar Jimin, masih dengan senyumnya. Senyum Jungkook yang awalnya sumringah perlahan-lahan memudar, seiring otaknya berhasil menangkap isi berita tersebut. Dia langsung merangkul Jimin.

"Kok bangsat?" tanya Jungkook parau, sambil mematikan ponselnya. "Pokoknya, abis ini, Jimin gak boleh ketemu sama Yoongi lagi, ya? Janji sama gue," tutur Jungkook, sebelum Jimin kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu._

Bang PD mengajak Yoongi untuk pergi ke sebuah kafe yang berada dekat di salah satu universitas ternama. Katanya, sih, dia ingin membahas proyek penting dengan agensi Moonstar, agensi yang menaungi VnC, Got8, dan Twister.

Disana, Yoongi hanya berjumpa dengan kepala agensi Moonstar dan _leader girl group_ VnC, yaitu Clara.

Aneh.

Kalau VnC mengajak _leader_ -nya, untuk apa Bang PD mengajak Yoongi? Seharusnya, Bang PD mengajak Namjoon, kan? Atau setidaknya, Bang PD mengajak mereka berdua.

"Ah, apa kabar, Tuan Jay? Izinkan saya memperkenalkan salah satu kebanggaan saya di BigHit Entertaiment, Min Yoongi," ujar Bang PD. Lantas, Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Tuan Jay, dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada Clara.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Bang PD pada Tuan Jay.

"Karena Anda sudah membawa Min Yoongi, dan saya juga telah mengajak Clara, bagaimana jika kita tinggalkan mereka berdua sebentar? Karena saya juga ingin berbicara dengan Anda, sebentar saja," balas Tuan Jay.

"Ah, baiklah," ujar Bang PD, menganggukan kepala, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di meja bernomor 14.

Sekarang, Yoongi berada di tempat dan kondisi yang paling ia benci. Satu meja dengan perempuan yang tak kukenal, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Yoongi ditinggal berduaan dengannya. Ya, alhasil, Yoongi hanya diam.

Jujur saja, Yoongi tidak pandai memulai percakapan. Apalagi kalau memulai percakapan dengan lawan jenis. Jadi, yah, dia diam saja.

"Anu, Suga, apa kamu tau, kenapa kita disatukan di sini?" ujar Clara tiba-tiba.

Dengan malas, Yoongi menjawab, "gak tau."

"Eum, sebenernya, kita disatuin di sini untuk _dating_ —ya—..."

Yoongi terkejut, tentu saja. Mendengar pengakuannya tersebut, Yoongi langsung memicingkan matanya pada Clara. "Gila, ya, lu?!"

"Aish! Justru, aku ngomong begini karena aku juga udah punya cowok, tapi Tuan Jay gak tau itu. Jadi, kumohon, kalaupun kita disuruh _dating_ , kuharap kita gak punya rasa yang lebih." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Udah gila, ya?! Gue juga udah punya orang spesial di hidup gue tanpa sepengetahuan Bang PD—lagi pula, atas dasar apa kita dilibatin gini, sih?"

"Yaaa, itu karena beberapa hari yang lalu, aku _posting_ foto _post-it_ kuning pake emoji hati—dan secara kebetulan, kamu juga menunjukkan _post-it_ kuning di siaran televisi itu, kan?!"

"GILA!" ujar Yoongi, yang langsung segera pergi meninggalkan Clara di kafe itu. Itu bukan hal yang terpuji sebenarnya, meninggalkan perempuan sendirian, tapi apa daya. Dia sudah terlalu muak dengan tingkah Hoseok, kepulangan Jimin, dan terlibat pula dirinya di _play agency_ ini.

Tanpa ia ketahui, _paparazzi_ sudah siap menyebarluaskan foto-foto di kafe itu dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi.

"Yoongi memang pintar ..."

Bisa ditebak, setelah Yoongi meninggalkan Clara di kafe itu, foto mereka berdua bertebaran dimana-mana dengan _caption_ 'Sura is Dating'.

.

.

.

"Udah, Jim, yok buru ke kelas, nanti kita berdua telat," ujar Jungkook, "eiya, gedung fakultas lu, kan, deket, ya dari sini."

Melihat Jimin tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, dia jadi kasihan. Jungkook menawarkan dirinya, "perlu gue anterin?"

"E-enggak, makasih Kuk, tapi Jimin bisa pergi sendiri, kok," balas Jimin, "nanti kalo Kuki nganterin Jimin, Kuki jadi jalan lebih jauh."

"Oke, hati-hati Jim, babaay!" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Tak tega hati Jungkook melihat kondisi Jimin. Dia boleh tersenyum lebar, dia boleh tertawa, tapi Jungkook tahu, dalam hatinya, dia sedang berusaha untuk menjahit luka yang terbuka kembali.

.

.

.

 **[Yoongi's point of view]**

Gue lantas keluar dari kafe itu. Sebenernya, gue gak tau mau pergi kemana. Daerah ini, tuh, cukup asing buat gue. Kenapa, sih, Bang PD milih kafe jauh-jauh amat? Namun, gue segera mengingat—kafenya deket sama gedung agensi Moonstar. Jadi, mungkin, ya, dia memilih kafe ini untuk membahas ' _play agency_ ' sialan itu.

Tentu, gue gak mau identitas gue ketauan. Setelah satu jam gue keliling-keliling dan mengeksplorasi tempat, gue ngumpet di salah satu halte jalan. Cukup lama, sih, gue ngumpetnya. Pegel leher gue terus-terusan nunduk. Tapi, ya, gitu—kalo sampe ketauan, bisa-bisa ribet urusannya.

Sekitar dua atau tiga jam gue ngumpet, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk berjalan. Siapa tau, gue ketemu sama si brengsek Bang PD. Gue butuh penjelasan. Penjelasan Clara tadi gak cukup buat gue.

Eh, tunggu, tunggu.

Kayaknya ... gue kenal jalan ini. Tapi, apa, ya ... hmm ... jalan yang pernah gue lewatin kira-kira beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kalo gak salah, ini ...

KAMPUS JIMIN?!

Iya eh! Ini bener, kampus Jimin! Gak salah lagi, itu, yang gerbang kampusnya warna item, kan?!

 _Tunggu, Jim, jangan kemana-mana dulu ..._

Ehem, gue gak tau pastinya dimana gedung fakultas Jimin. Dan sejujurnya, gue gak tau Jimin ngambil jurusan apa. Cuma, gue bisa tahu kalo gue sekarang ada di belakang gedung fakultas ilmu psikologi. Persis beberapa meter dari kafe sialan itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, gue langsung lari ke arah _basement—_ tempat dimana gue bisa ngumpet sementara, seenggaknya, dengan leluasa. Sambil mengendap-endap ke arah _basement,_ gue melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang familiar.

Tapi gue lupa siapa namanya.

Tapi gue pernah liat dia, gue yakin seratus persen.

Yang pasti—OH.

DIA TEMENNYA JIMIN.

Baru _connect_ otak gue.

" _TEMENNYA JIMIN_!" gue manggil orang itu, dan dia gak nengok sama sekali. Apa dia bukan temennya Jimin? Gue lupa siapa namanya ... eh, gue gak tau siapa namanya. Alhasil, gue samperin dia kesana.

"Oi, temennya Jimin," ucap gue, sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Lo tau, gak, dimana—..." belom selesai gue ngomong, tiba-tiba—

 _Plak!_

Pipi kiri gue kena tamparan sama orang itu. Panas. Gila, baru kali ini, ada orang seberani ini sama gue. "Maksud lo apa?" tanya gue, sambil megangin pipi gue yang masih panas bekas tamparan Temennya Jimin tadi.

"Maksud gue?" dia tersenyum remeh, "udahlah, ga usah deketin Jimin lagi," ucapnya dengan sinis. Ngeselin ni bocah.

"Lah, kok gitu?" tanya gue, "emang gue kenap—..."

"ALAH! Gak usah sok bego gitu, dong! Udah puas bikin sahabat gue patah hati dengan kelakuan brengsek lo, sekarang, malah pura-pura bego, lagi!"

Gue paham, sih, sama apa yang dimaksud orang ini. Gue, jelas, gak punya hak buat marah. Dia marah banget sama gue, karena mungkin, secara gak langsung gue pernah nyakitin hari sahabatnya, yang gak lain gak bukan itu Jimin.

Intinya, sehabis Jimin balik dari _dorm,_ pasti Jimin sakit hati dan curhat sama ini orang.

Ooooo ngerti, ngerti.

Gue pun memutar otak untuk negoisasi sama orang ini—yang masih gue gak tau siapa namanya. "Oke, gini aja. Ehmm, apa yang harus gue lakuin buat nunjukkin ke lo, kalo gue beneran mau minta maaf sama Jimin—sekaligus sama lo?"

Dia tersenyum kecut, " _cih—_ lu gak bakal bisa," dari nadanya, jelas banget, dia ngerendahin gue.

"Oh! Liat aja, ya, lu—gue pasti bisa dapetin Jimin," tantang gue tanpa ragu. Eh, taunya, dia malah semakin ngeremehin gue.

"Alah, bacot doang lu babi—artis _famous_ kayak lu, mah, ngomong doang. Sepik. Nanti kalo udah bosen sama Jimin, paling-paling juga balik ke Clara lagi."

"Hah—Clara?"

"Au ah, males gue ngomong sama orang bego," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan sarkas dan pergi menjauh dari hadapan gue.

"SEMUA BAKAL GUE LAKUIN BUAT DAPETIN JIMIN, WOY, LIAT AJA NANTI!" teriak gue.

Biar, biarin gue teriak-teriak di _basement._

Biar jagat raya tau, kalo gue gak pernah mainin perasaan Jimin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jungkook di lain tempat ...

"DEMI APA ANJIR GUE BARU KETEMU SUGA?!"

"Dabelyutief, ini bakal seru banget!"

"JIMIN, PANGERANNYA UDAH DATENG ITU KYAAA!"

'Eh tapi, tadi gue ngomong kasar banget, deh :('.

 _Jungkook, 20 tahun, pundung gara-gara ngomong gak difilter dulu._

.

.

.

Gue gak tau mau nginep dimana. Gue gak kenal siapa-siapa di daerah ini. Kenalan yang kemungkinan tinggal disini, ya, wartawan Dispatch itu.

Kim Taehyung.

Dia juga merangkap sebagai temen SMA gue. Jadi, gue udah lumayan kenal, lah, sama dia—tapi, gak mungkin juga gue nginep—walaupun cuma semalem—di rumahnya. Bisa ribet lagi urusannya.

* * *

"Jimin, aku boleh minta tolong, gak?" tanya perempuan itu pada Jimin. Jimin menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Eh, Seulgi. Boleh, minta tolong apa dulu, nih?" balas Jimin.

"Temenin aku ke kafe samping gedung psikolog bisa, gak? Pacar aku janjian mau jemput disana," ucapnya memelas, "temenin, ya?"

"Ah~ boleh, kok. Jimin juga, kebetulan mau ngopi di sana," kata Jimin. Seulgi tersenyum senang.

"Yuuuk!" ucap Seulgi sambil menarik lengan Jimin.

Jimin sama Seulgi emang sering banget di- _ship_ sama satu kelas. Bahkan satu angkatan. Seulgi emang udah lama punya rasa sama Jimin, cuma, yah, Jimin juga udah pernah nolak halus tembakan Seulgi.

Karena walaupun Seulgi itu primadona kampus, tetep aja, Jimin gak pernah punya rasa sama cewek itu.

Sampai akhirnya, Seulgi ditembak sama anak fakultas sebelah, dan resmi berpacaran. Jimin sama Seulgi justru punya hubungan yang tambah baik, karena Seulgi sering curhat sama Jimin. Apalagi, sewaktu adanya berita Jimin yang dulunya wanita—Seulgi malah makin sering _skinship_ sama Jimin.

Karena Seulgi pikir, gak ada salahnya, kan, _skinship_ sama 'mantan' perempuan?

.

.

.

"Jimin enak, ya, pernah pacaran sama _idol_ ," Seulgi membuka percakapan di tengah perjalanan mereka. Jimin hanya mengusap tengkuknya tidak enak.

"Ah, biasa aja," ucap Jimin malas. Dia benar-benar muak dengan topik ini.

"Serius? Kok, gitu?" Seulgi mulai kepo.

"Em, Seulgi, maaf ... tapi, bisa, gak, kita enggak ngomongin topik begituan?" Jimin memotong pertanyaan Seulgi.

"Un, maaf, Jimin, kalo itu bikin kamu risih."

"Gak papa, kok, hehe ..."

Di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka, tepat di saat itu juga, Yoongi muncul di hadapan mereka. Jalanan di sana memang agak sepi, aman bagi Yoongi untuk mengeksplorasi lingkungan sekitar, dan untuk mencari Jimin. Tatapan matanya terlihat sangat sendu saat bertemu dengan mata Jimin.

"Jimin ...?" ucapnya getir, tatkala tau bahwa Jimin saat ini mungkin telah berkencan dengan seorang wanita.

"Hah?! HUMP! JIMIN! ITU SUGA JTS, KAN?! SEULGI HARUS KASIH TAU ORANG KALO ADA SUGA JTS!" Seulgi memekik kencang, dan berlari keluar dari gang itu. Niat Jimin untuk mengejar Seulgi—hah, itu cuma alasan, biar dia tidak berhadapan dengan Min Yoongi—terhalang oleh Yoongi yang sedang cepat menggenggam tangan Jimin.

 _Plak!_

Tamparan Jimin tepat di pipi Yoongi berhasil membuatnya melepaskan genggamannya. Sebegitu sialnya kah Yoongi kali ini?

"Maaf, tapi Jimin udah janji sama Jungkook," katanya datar, sambil pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih memegangi pipinya seorang diri di gang tersebut.

* * *

 **[Namjoon's point of view]**

"MANA YOONGI?!" bentak Bang PD pada semua staff BigHit, tanpa terkecuali gue. Ah, gak seneng gue kalo udah bentak-bentakkan begini.

"HAISH! BISA GAGAL SEMUA RENCANA SAYA!" sambungnya lagi, "saya gak mau tau, dalam 24 jam, kalo kalian gak bisa nemuin Yoongi, saya bakal bikin kontrak baru sama Hoseok buat gantiin posisi Yoongi di JTS!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Bang PD ucapkan setelah beberapa jam yang lalu mengajak Yoongi ke sebuah kafe untuk melakukan _play agency._ Bang PD benar-benar menganggap remeh Yoongi rupanya.

Bang Yoongi kabur, dia gak mungkin membiarkan otak jeniusnya untuk berdiam diri dan menjadi 'boneka' BigHit.

Gue yakin, pasti 'lawan main'-nya ngebocorin rencana Bang PD dengan Moonstar untuk membuat _play agency_ itu. Tapi, hal itu gak terlalu gue khawatirin. Malah, gue bersyukur kalo Yoongi langsung memberontak—gimanapun, gue kasian juga sama Jimin.

Yang gue khawatirin sekarang adalah, udah dari sejam yang lalu Bang Yoongi gak bisa dihubungin. Gue takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, ancaman Bang PD bikin kontrak baru buat gantiin Yoongi bakal jadi kenyataan.

Karena yang pasti, setiap ada hal yang ganggu rencananya, dia bakal jadi orang yang paling egois dan kejam sama bawahannya. Dia bahkan mengorbankan harga diri seseorang hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya.

* * *

 _Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Mohon menunggu sesaat lagi ..._

"Bisa?" tanya Jinnie pada Namjoon, yang masih mengutak-atik nomor ponsel Yoongi di _handphone_ -nya. Namjoon menggeleng.

"Bang Yoongi, Bang Yoongi ... kemana, sih, lu?" gumam Namjoon. Dari kejauhan, tampak Jisoo sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Gimana? Yoongi udah bisa dihubungin?" tanya Jisoo. "Eh, halo, Jinnie," sapanya, sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Jinnie hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Belom, nih. Nomornya aja enggak aktif," balas Namjoon khawatir, "gue takut Bang Yoongi kenapa-kenapa."

"Yeh. Gue juga," ucap Jisoo, "ya udah, gini aja. Kalo sampe nanti malem Yoongi masih gak bisa dihubungin, gue bakal minta bantuan polisi. Lo coba terus hubungin dia aja, bilang ke gue ntar kalo masih gak bisa-bisa."

"Oke," jawab Namjoon singkat. Dia mencoba mengirimkan pesan SMS, mengirimkan _chat_ pada Yoongi di LINE, tapi belum kunjung dibaca pula.

"Mau coba pake hape aku?" tawar Jinnie.

.

.

.

Baterai handphone sudah habis.

"Duh. Nelangsa, dah, hidup gue," celetuk Yoongi, tidak berusaha untuk mengutak-atik ponselnya lagi. Ia memasukkan ponsel itu ke kantung _hoodie_ -nya, dan memperhatikan gang sekitar.

Yoongi masih sembunyi di gang itu. Dia tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kafe tersebut, atau dengan nekat naik angkot untuk kembali ke BigHit. Semua itu Yoongi lakukan karena ia punya _feeling_ yang kuat, yang mengatakan bahwa kali ini dia harus keluar dan mencari 'Temennya Jimin' itu.

Iya, yang nampar dia tadi siang.

Segera, Yoongi bersiap mengenakan penutup kepala _hoodie_ -nya dan masker hitam yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap kembali ke _basement,_ tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan temannya Jimin tadi siang.

"Sekarang jam berapa, coba," gumamnya pelan, melihat mega merah sudah menghiasi langit. _Basement_ nampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang ke parkiran, meninggalkan kampus satu per satu.

"Bagus," ucapnya lagi ketika menyadari _basement_ sudah benar-benar sepi. Baru beberapa langkah ia mengendap, terdengar suara bising yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Itu bukan suara yang asing. Sudah sering terdengar di Pantura—ya, suara vespa tua. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Yoongi kaget. Yang membuat Yoongi kaget ialah, vespa tua itu ternyata dikendarai oleh Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung?

 _Dia ada urusan apa, dah? Kok, dia dateng ke kampus ini_?

.

 **[Yoongi's point of view]**

Gue terus merhatiin Taehyung dari tiang beton yang ada di _basement._ Hah, siapa tau, gue bisa minta bantuan ke dia.

"Mas, Kuki disini!" terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga Yoongi—suara Temennya Jimin!

"Iyaaa, Mas kesana, ya!" ucap Taehyung dengan suara yang mantap.

HAH?

Taehyung kenal dia juga?

Berarti—...

"Kuki, lama, ya, nungguin Mas? Maaf, yah. Sini, Mas cipok manja dulu," ucap Taehyung. Oh, mungkin dia pacarnya si 'Temennya Jimin' ini. Gue perhatiin terus.

Tapi, niat Taehyung untuk mendekati badan Temennya Jimin itu ditolak. "Jangan disini, Mas."

"Ih, Kuki kenapa, sih? Biasanya juga mau, kok, dicipok sama Mas?" tanya Taehyung cemberut. Temennya Jimin langsung mengecilkan volume suaranya, tapi, hah, gue masih bisa denger.

"Jangan disini, Mas, soalnya, tadi Kuki liat, ada orang yang ngintip kita di balik tiang _basement_ yang itu," ucap Temennya Jimin—sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah GUE?!

Mampus, mau taro dimana muka gue ...

Duh. Ingin mengubur diri saja.

Gue pun langsung mengambil langkah pelan tapi pasti—alon-alon asal kelakon—buat menghindar dari pasangan itu. Semoga gue gak ketauan—lah, kan, udah ketauan, ya? Mulut gue gak berhenti komat-kamit _swearing_ tanpa suara.

"TUAN YOONGI!"

Sial.

Mau lari juga gimana lagi, gak bisa. Taehyung yang masih mengendarai vespa langsung ngejar gue. Panik sial, gue panik. "Eh, Tuan Yoongi, apa kabar? Lagi apa di sini?" tanyanya setelah berjabat tangan denganku.

"Eh. Baik. Gak papa, kok, iseng doang, main kesini, ehe," balas gue. Bohong. Bohong banget—mana Temennya Jimin udah masang muka nyolot begitu.

"Iya, iseng kesini, cuma buat iseng mainin hati Jimin."

Kan, kan, lagi, kan.

"Ish, Kuki, kok bawa-bawa Jimin, sih?" tanya Taehyung— _mampus,_ batin gue dalem hati—dia langsung beralih ke gue. "Tuan Yoongi, perkenalkan, ini pacar saya, Jeon Jungkook."

Oh, namanya Jungkook.

"Gak perlu dikenalin lagi, Mas! Udah ketemu tadi siang," nyinyir pemuda itu. Jadi pengen ngasah golok.

"Sensi banget, dah, lu," kata gue pada akhirnya, "btw, kan udah gue bilang, Tae, gak usah panggil gue pake Tuan. Kita udah temenan dari SMA, kan?"

"Hmmhm, iya—..." belum selesai Taehyung jawab, si Curut ini udah motong.

"OH, INI TEMEN SMA KAMU, MAS?!"

"Iya, Kuk, emang kenapa?"

"Gak papa," kata Jungkook, "ya ... semoga aja gak ketularan brengseknya."

"KOK NYOLOT SIH—..."

"Aduh, ribet, dah. Udah, jangan berantem, dong. Bikin pusing, _tauk_. Mending kalian semua saya traktir makan malem di warung keluarga saya, gimana?" tawar Taehyung saat itu juga. Hm, lumayan ini. Gue juga laper.

"Beneran Mas?! Aku bisa belajar masak dari Mamah kamu, dong?!" tanya Jungkook heboh.

"Iya."

"ASIK!"

Selanjutnya, gue naik ojek _online_ yang gue _order_ pake hape Taehyung. Gue ngekorin vespa si Taehyung dan Jungkook dari belakang.

Gue jadi _third wheeler_ , deh.

.

.

"Saya yakin seratus persen, tadi Suga JTS ada disini!"

"Wah, Mbak ... lain kali, kalo ngasih berita, tuh, yang bener, dong."

"Eh Mas sama Mbak wartawan, tadi sumpah—demi apapun—saya liat Suga JTS ada di sini, tepat di depan mata saya!"

"Yah, tapi mana buktinya?"

 _'Beh, nantangin gue ternyata. Liat, gue bakal nunjukkin kalo omongan gue bener'_.

.

.

.

Makan malam di warung sederhana kepunyaan Mama Taehyung cukup membuat Yoongi merasakan kembali kenyamanan di rumah. Menurutnya, semenjak ia debut, segala keluh kesah hanya dapat ia ceritakan pada Namjoon—biasanya, dia bercerita pada kakak sulungnya. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan suasana ini.

Hm, hubungan Yoongi dengan Jungkook juga mulai membaik dengan perantara Taehyung. Sekarang, Yoongi paham kenapa Jungkook selalu memarahinya semenjak tadi siang. Dan Yoongi juga paham kenapa Jimin nampar dia tadi pagi.

"Oh, jadi gara-gara lu," kata Yoongi, "gue kaget pas Jimin nampar gue. Terus, dia bilang, dia udah janji sama Jungkook. Gue bingung, Jungkook siapa—eh, taunya elu."

Jungkook cuma cengengesan, "gini, ya, Mas Yoongi. Kuki, tuh, sebel. Greget juga. Kenapa Mas Yoongi gak langsung ngomong jujur ke Jimin?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Eum, gue takut ditolak. Gue udah pernah ngomong jujur sama dia, tapi, dia gak pernah ngasih tau gimana perasaannya sama gue. Bah, gue bingung."

"Yah, Yoong, kalo suka, mah, langsung tancep gas aja," celetuk Taehyung, "kalo ditunda-tunda, malah nyesek sendiri."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, "sayang, Tae, Jimin udah ada yang punya," ucapnya lesu.

"HAH?! Demi apa, lo?! Sama siapa?! Kok, gue gak tau?!" Jungkook langsung misuh-misuh saat mendengar berita tidak jelas bahwa Jimin sudah ada yang punya, tanpa sepengetahuannya. Takut OTP-nya karam.

"Ah, itu ... gue gak tau namanya siapa. Tapi, tadi gue liat, dia deket banget sama Jimin. Sampe pegangan tangan gitu. Cewek, pokoknya, mukanya oriental banget, dah," jelas Yoongi nelangsa.

Bukannya penasaran, Jungkook malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "AHAHAHAHAH! Ih, Mas Yoongi! Itu, mah, Seulgi, temennya Jimin!"

"Hah?"

"Iya, itu temennya Jimin," kata Jungkook, masih cekikikan, "lagian, Seulgi juga udah punya pacar, lagi."

Lega. Jujur, Yoongi lega saat mengetahui perempuan yang tadi ia lihat hanyalah salah satu teman Jimin.

"Haduh, Yoon, lagian, mana mungkin, sih, Jimin pangling dari Yoongi? Dia, kan ... _duh_!" Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya, seakan-akan, ada batasan untuk mengungkapkan semua hal itu.

"Maksud ...?"

"Ehe, enggak, kok, Mas Yoongi, itu ... anu, Mas Taehyung cuma ngigo," alih Jungkook sambil melotot ke arah Taehyung. Serem.

"Oh, gue kira ..."

"Nih, Mas Yoongi," ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba, sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Yoongi. Yoongi meliriknya, itu adalah sebuah alamat.

"Apaan, tuh, Kuk?"

"Mas Yoongi gak mau? Yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan tatapan jahil.

"Ya, kalo gak penting, ngapain diambil," jawab Yoongi sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Oh ... ya udah, kalo Mas Yoongi gak butuh alamat rumah Jimin, ya, gak papa juga ... Kuki bisa simpen, kok—..."

"APAAN? Tadi lu bilang apa?! Alamat Jimin?!"

Yoongi hampir jatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya. Ternyata, dari tadi, Jungkook ngegodain Yoongi. Jungkook yang asyik ngeledekin Yoongi langsung memberikan kertas berisikan alamat tersebut.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama ketika Yoongi melihat alamat itu. Entah dia terlalu bahagia ... atau karena perasaan lain? Entahlah.

"Mas Yoongi kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, "enggak seneng, ya, dapet alamatnya Jimin?"

"Bukan gitu, tapi kayaknya, setelah gue ditampar Jimin, dia gak mau ketemu sama gue lagi, deh," kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum miris. "Gak, deh, Kuk. Gak usah. Nih, gue balikkin alamatnya."

* * *

 _ **Bersambung, tebeceh ...**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Jangan bakar saya.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter ... lagi gak moodbuat update, to be honest _,_ ada beberapa hal di RL yang enggak memungkinkan saya buat update. Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua, ini dia chapter ketigabelas. Yey.**

 **Yaudah.**

 **Dah.**

 _ **-kodokmeriang**_


End file.
